One Night
by justafan2111
Summary: This is AU Rogan.Rory and Logan meet for the first time when they are older.
1. A Night of Unrest

**One Night**

This is completely AU. Hope you enjoy. By the way I don't own anything.

Rory Gilmore-Hayden, 28, lawyer

Logan Huntzberger, 30, CEO in training of Huntzberger Publishing

C.J. (Christopher James) Hayden, 30, lawyer. Rory's older brother

Jenna, C.J.'s fiancée, Rory's best friend from Oxford

Lorelai and Christopher, married since 16 when they found out Lorelai was pregnant with C.J

Colin and Steph are married

Finn is around as well as others we know and some we don't.

Chapter 1

_A Night of Unrest_

She strapped on her heels and quietly left the room, as the door closed behind her she released the breath she was holding and smiled, it wasn't like her but she had no regrets.

He slowly woke remembering the night before and smiled. He looked around the room but she was gone, he wasn't expecting her to be there although another go at it wouldn't be bad in fact it would be pleasurable. He walked over to the bathroom and to his surprise in big letters across the mirror was her good-bye written in her lipstick "Thanks for last night – L." he just continued to smile as he got ready for his day.

She sat back in her first class seat and yawned, she was tired, her time in D.C. was hectic and last night, she smiled, didn't help. Last night was supposed to be an early night for her but that's not how it ended up.

She was in D.C. for Paris' wedding to Jaime; she still couldn't believe that after 10 years the two were still together and now married. She was more than happy for Paris but also jealous, jealous that she didn't have anyone. It was her own fault she didn't allow herself time to meet anyone. She had been working at the family law firm since she was 23 and now 5 years later she was at the top of her game but that took a toll on her life, what was she thinking she had no love, no fun, no life. She wondered what her life would have been like if she stayed in the states for college and law school, but since she always wanted to please everyone she decided not to choose between Yale and Harvard and went to Oxford. She always wanted to follow in her father's and grandfather's footsteps so she didn't think it would be bad to go to college in England and finish her law degree before most of her counterparts in the U.S. were still taking their LSAT's. She had not problem passing the bar exam in the states and began working. She did have fun in college, in fact she had a blast but that ended when she moved back to the states. All her friends were in cities other than Boston, even her older brother C.J. was away working for the family in London. She loved her job but she wondered if she would end up with a career and nothing else.

The wedding celebration started on Wednesday and ended Sunday with a wedding brunch; Rory decided that after the busy week, that one more night away would be good for her. Not that she had to get back to work but she needed some rest before going to visit her mom in Stars Hollow.

She sat on the sofa in the lounge of the hotel reading her book and drinking a glass of wine when the waitress came over and informed her that the man at the bar bought her another glass. She looked up and saw an attractive man with blond hair smiling at her, she smiled back and raised her glass to thank him for the drink. Through her years she learned to read people and she pretty much knew what he was about, he was someone looking for some fun for the night. She saw him make his way over and at that moment decided that tonight she wasn't going to be the workaholic Rory Gilmore-Hayden she was going to be the free and wild girl from college Rory Gilmore. He sat down in the chair next to her ready to introduce himself when she spoke, "Hi, thank you for the drink"

"No thanks necessary I just wanted to make sure that the most beautiful girl was taken care of."

She laughed, "Don't I feel special, the most beautiful girl in a practically empty room."

"I'm Logan".

"Stop." She put her finger on his lips. "Listen, we can spend the next few hours pretending to get to know each other but we both know what your agenda entails and that is to get me into your bed tonight." She looked at him and noticed the smirk on his face, and smiled again at him. "Now I don't ever do this but you're attractive and you seem to be in good enough shape to keep up with me so if you're in I'm in." She knew she was being bold but she hadn't had sex in a while and she had a lot of pent up energy.

His face was blank than he smiled." I'm in."

"Good, but I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Are you married?"

"No." he replied.

"Fiancée, serious girlfriend, or a girlfriend at all?"

"Again, no."

"Okay, now I have one request."

"And that would be."

"That you don't tell me your last name nor do you ask for mine."

"Okay but I do have one question."

"Shoot"

"What's your name?"

She smiled "Lorelai."

At this they both stood up and made their way to his room for a night she would never forget.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He sat in the lounge, it was still early and he wasn't tired so he decided a drink would be good. He didn't really want to be here but there were some disagreements at a local paper his family owned so he was there to try and resolve the problem. Usually he would fly in the day of the meeting but he decided to come in a day before so that he could rest up and get into the office early and hopefully have the problem resolved by the end of the day.

He sighed; he was tired of this life. While working to establish a name for himself he let his life take a back seat. His thoughts wandered to his friends Colin and Finn. They were great, Colin and Stephanie married over the winter and were enjoying being newlyweds, while Finn calmed down after Yale went on to get his MBA and now ran his family's business. Not that he wasn't responsible, in fact since he began working for Huntzberger Enterprises he managed to make a good name for himself. His family was proud of him but the one thing that they did brother him about was that he had not settled down. He would love to find the right girl but he hadn't found her yet, and the socialites his mother continuously introduced to him were definitly not the right girls for him. He needed someone he could talk to about more than the latest fashion tried. So while waiting to find the right girl he still had fun with the wrong girls.

He was nursing his scotch when he saw her walk in. She was quite attractive, she was wearing a pair of jeans, strappy sandals and a form fitting t-shirt that showed off her great figure, her chocolate colored hair was down with loose waves framing her face and he noticed her eyes. She only looked in his direction briefly but it was enough for him to notice the bright blue eyes. He watched her walk over to the sofa order something from the waitress and pull out a book from the purse she was carrying. He smirked, she not only had a great body and face but from what she was reading she must have also had a brain. He was intrigued and if she really didn't have a brain maybe he could still have some fun.

He asked the waitress to take her over another glass of wine, and watched as accepted that glass. The waitress pointed him out and he saw her smile and lifts the glass to him, thanking him. He smiled back and decided this was his opportunity to go over; he still lived by the words of the LDB, In Omnia Paratus. He didn't know what to expect from her but it wouldn't hurt to find out.

He sat down in the armchair next to her and was about to introduce himself but she began first.

"Hi, thank you for the drink"

"No thanks necessary I just wanted to make sure that the most beautiful girl here was taken care of."

She laughed, "Don't I feel special, the most beautiful girl in a practically empty room."

"I'm Logan".

"Stop." She put her finger on his lips and he felt a spark from that simple touch. "Listen, we can spend the next few hours pretending to get to know each other but we both know what your agenda entails and that is to get me into your bed tonight." He was smirking at least he didn't have to make a play, he noticed her smile again. "Now I don't ever do this but you're attractive and you seem to be in good enough shape to keep up with me so if you're in I'm in."

His face was blank, did she really think that anyone could were him out. She didn't know who she was dealing with than he smiled." I'm in."

"Good, but I have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Are you married?"

"No." he replied.

"Fiancée, or serious girlfriend, or a girlfriend at all?"

"Again, no."

"Okay, now I have one request."

"And that would be."

"That you don't tell me your last name nor do you ask for mine."

"Okay but I do have one question."

"Shoot"

"What's your name?"

She smiled and he was taken aback again about how attractive she was "Lorelai." She replied

At this they both stood up and made their way to his room for a night he would never forget.


	2. We Meet Again

Chapter 2

We Meet Again

She decided to spend some time in Stars Hollow, it was already Monday and she had to be back in Hartford on Friday for her grandparents wedding anniversary, so in her plans she decided to spend some time with her parents. The week back home went by quickly, but she was happy that she made the decision to extend her time off. She didn't live far from them but with work she didn't get too much time to just hang out with her mom. She was able to have dinner with her dad a few times a month when he was up in Boston but for the most part he worked in the office in Hartford, while she worked in the office in Boston with her grandfather Straub.

She told her mom about her one night stand and Lorelai was surprised to say the least. She knew her daughter was not an angel, she had heard the stories of her time in England, but since she had returned to the states she was the perfect granddaughter. Her occasional dating was usually instrumented by her grandmothers trying to find her a good husband. Rory told her that it was something she needed; she couldn't explain it more that that but Lorelai understood. Rory spent so much time being one of the guys at the firm that she put her own needs to the side, Lorelai wished that Rory would realize what everyone else around her knew. She was a beautiful young woman and that she had proved herself time and time again.

It was the night of Richard and Emily's 50th wedding anniversary and all of local society was there. It was pretty much what was expected of a Gilmore event. Rory was standing to the side talking with her grandfathers Straub and Richard when another man came over.

"Hello Straub, Richard."

"Hello Mitchum."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but Straub I wanted to confirm some of the rumors I have heard about you. Is it true that you are getting ready to retire?"

"Oh Huntzberger always the reporter" he laughed back. Mitchum smiled. "Actually that was going to be an announcement I was going to make early next week, but to give you the exclusive, yes I will be retiring. While you are here let me introduce you to the person that has been pretty much running the show in the Boston office, this is my granddaughter Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

Mitchum was stunned he had heard of Rory, she was an excellent student that excelled at Oxford before returning to the states to practice law, but what stunned him was how beautiful she was.

"Rory, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a little surprised; you look too young to be a seasoned lawyer."

"I'll take that as a complement Mr. Huntzberger."

"Oh it was meant to be, please call me Mitchum. But if you don't mind me asking what about your brother? Won't he be a little jealous of you new position?"

"I would think he would be if he was in the states but he is doing a great job at leading the firm in the London office."

The four continued their conversation when Mitchum heard his wife calling over to him. "Mitchum, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, I should have known you would be talking business."

"Actually Shira, we were talking about many topics. Rory here is quite the conversationalist."

"Rory, it's so great to see you." Rory and Shira had met several times at DAR functions. Shira was harmless for the most part, though she kept trying to introduce her son to her but they were never together at the same functions.

"Likewise."

"You know Rory why don't we leave these men to talk, I don't know if Mitchum informed you but our son is here and I would love for you to meet him."

Rory was unsure of what to do she really enjoyed her conversation but she knew that this meeting with her son was inevitable and she figured she might as well get this over with. She just hoped he wasn't the typical cocky trust-fund boy she ended up being introduced to.

Shira was talking as Rory followed her through the crowd, until Shira spotted him. "Well Rory looks like I found him, there is my son Logan." Rory's eyes followed her finger and nearly lost the function to move when she say him. That hair, those eyes, that smirk, that body; that was Logan Hunztberger? He was supposed to be someone she would never see again but her life never worked the way it should have.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He was bored; he didn't want to come to this function but his parent's insisted saying how important it was to keep up appearance. Finn had already showed up but he was talking business with some men in the corner, he was still waiting for Colin and Steph to appear, in the meantime he kept busy drinking and occasional talking with the date he brought. His mother asked him not to bring anyone if he wasn't serious about her but how could he not be serious about Cindy, she has a great body and he seriously wanted to get to know that body.

Cindy mentioned something about going to the ladies' room and maybe outside for a cigarette but he wasn't really paying attention. He was looking around when he say his mother heading toward him with someone following. He couldn't see the girl following but he had a feeling that this was another socialite his mom wanted him to meet. He was mad that Cindy chose this moment to step away but that was his luck. He continued to look in the direction of his mother when he saw her point to him; it was than that he saw the girl. He thought he was dreaming but when he saw her reaction he knew that this was more like a dream come true. He usually had no problem with sleeping with a girl and never seeing her again but there was something about her that intrigued him and surprisingly he thought of her throughout the rest of the week. Now she was here with his mother coming over while he was with some other girl. Why didn't he listen to his mother?

"Logan, darling, I want you to meet someone. This is Rory Gilmore-Hayden." Wait a minute she told him her name was Lorelai.

"Hello again." Was the response he got from her.

Shira looked over Rory and Logan, "Logan, Rory you never told me you knew each other."

"Well actually." He didn't know what to say when Rory cut in.

"Actually Shira that would be my fault, we met briefly last week in D.C. and I don't believe we exchanged last names so in truth we didn't know who the other person was."

"Well okay, why don't I leave you two to talk than." Shira strolled away with a smile on her face.

"Rory, huh, I thought you said your name was Lorelai." He smirked

Rory smiled, "Well technically my name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, but to alleviate confusion everyone calls my Rory."

"Okay, I understand nicknames but why would it be confusing if you went by Lorelai."

This was going better than she though it would. "My mom's name is Lorelai, so they decided to call me Rory."

It was then that is dawned on him "What a minute are you C.J.'s little sister?" His mind was going into overdrive this is Rory Hayden, C.J.'s little sister?

"Yes...How do you know C.J?"

"So let me get this straight your parent's named their kids after themselves?"

"Well yeah, my mom blames the drugs they had her on during the delivery and the fact that she was still young but I think it's more because they like to embarrass us. Also since C.J. was named after my dad I think my mom was jealous that my dad had a namesake in Christopher James that when I was born I was given her name which also happens to be my great-grandmothers name." Rory stopped her rambling and looked at him.

"Wow, I had sex with my friend's little sister."

"Okay first of all please stop calling me his little sister, two can you please not mention our activities from the previous night out loud and third and I repeat, how do you know C.J.?"

"I met him at Yale, we started together than I took some time off and he graduated before me. We were friends but I haven't talked to him in a long while." Logan smiled as he thought of all the nights of going out having fun.

"Oh my god, you're that Logan? I can't believe of all people in this world I randomly met the guy that prevented me from ever being allowed to visit my bother while he was at Yale."

Logan looked at her confused.

She noticed the confusion and continued "My bother didn't really trust you. He thought that you would try to get into my pants if I came to visit."

"Well I think that is a valid point considering out meeting the other night, but in my defense you willingly let me into your pants."

He saw the smile move to her eyes, in this light he realized how beautiful she really was. "So tell me Rory, what do you do?"

"Like my bother, father and grandfather I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, so you have a brain to go with the gorgeous body."

She blushed. "What is it with you Huntzberger's and your backwards complements?"

He looked at her not understanding what she meant when she continued. "I met your father earlier and he said that he was basically surprised that based on how I looked I was an accomplished lawyer."

Logan smirked, "Now you know where I get my charm."

"If that's what you call it." she smirked back. "Well since it's all out there I guess I will tell you live, thank you for the other night I had fun and if…" she looked down and than lifted her face and looked in his chocolate eyes "well if you ever…"

He was looking at her still blushing, his mind was working again was she going to suggest another night like the one before, he was trying to listen to her as his mind was going into overdrive again but than he say her look to his side and stop. He didn't know what was going on he could have sworn she was going to suggest another night like before but what made her stop. Than he felt the arm link into his arm, "shit" he mumbled quietly.

"Logie, are we going to leave soon, I'm bored and we could have more fun somewhere else."

He cringed he hated when girls called him Logie, but he especially hated it today when he was in front of a smart beautiful woman that wanted to sleep with him, again.

"Oh sorry, Logie, was I interrupting your talk with that girl? Look, I think you should know you have no chance with this guy, he invited me to come here tonight."

Logan was embarrassed but the situation that unfolded "Sandy"

"Cindy." She corrected him.

Rory was amused by the current situation, yes she was about to ask Logan for another go at it but it wasn't like her heart was set on it and right now she was enjoying watching the little show.

"Right, Cindy, this is Rory Gilmore-Hayden. The anniversary is for her grandparents."

"Well to me it sounded like she was trying to get in your pants."

Logan sighed, yeah that's what he thought also but he now knew that wouldn't happen tonight. Of course before he had a chance to explain anything to Rory things got worse, he saw as two older women heading their way.

"Rory there you are, we've been looking all over for you." Said the woman he thought was Emily Gilmore followed by another older lady who he believed was Francine Hayden.

"Well you've found me." She smiled back.

"Yes we have, now if you come along there is someone we would like you to meet."

"Grandma Emily, Grandma Francine, have you met Logan Huntzberger. He's Mitchum and Shira's son."

"Oh hello Logan. It's nice to see you again, I'm sure you won't mind if we steal our granddaughter away from you. I mean you seem to have your hands full."

"Yes, well, I mean no, not at all… Rory I hope we can talk again." He stammered out.

"I hope so but until then I'm off to meet my future husband." She smiled as she was taken away.

As he saw her walk away he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her last statement. He knew she was right, the reason her grandmothers wanted her to meet someone was to meet a potential husband. That was the goal of all grandmothers and mothers in society, for their children to meet and marry someone worth a place in society. He wondered who the lucky guy would be; he was still thinking when Colin and Steph showed up.

"Hey Logan, sorry it took us a while to get here but Steph was having trouble finding something to wear."

"Don't blame this only on me, you're the one who couldn't find his cufflinks."

"Hey you two, you won't believe whose here."

"Who?" they both questioned.

Logan looked over at the girl still holding his arm, "Cindy why don't you go and get me a scotch."

"But."

"Please Cindy than you'll get going."

"Okay."

Logan was glad that she didn't catch on when he said she would get going. Since he saw Rory here he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Cindy walked away and Logan breathed a sigh of relief, the girl was suffocating him. Since Rory walked away she continually rambled on about something or other. "You remember the girl I mentioned, Lorelai, the one I met on Sunday in D.C."

"Yeah..." they egged him on.

"She's here."

"What?"

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who she is." Logan paused, "She is no other than Rory Gilmore-Hayden, or as some of you may know her as C.J. Hayden's little sister."

"She's here? Well of course she would be here it's her grandparents anniversary. But where is she right now? And how did you not know she would be here?" Steph questioned.

"Her grandmothers took her off to meet someone. And as for not knowing, she didn't tell me her last name nor did she mention that she went by Rory."

"Logan, what does she look like?" Colin asked

"She has chocolate colored hair, a great body, and sapphire eyes and tonight she was wearing a dark blue strapless cocktail dress. Why?"

"Well it looks like her grandmothers introduced her to none other than your good friend Robert."

"What?"

"Yup, take a look yourself." Colin was smiling, usually it was Logan that the mother's wanted their daughter's to meet but tonight he made the mistake of bringing a girl.

Logan turned around and sure enough he saw Rory and Robert laughing and walking toward the dance floor. "I can't believe that her grandmothers think that Robert is a good catch; that guy is a complete ass." He was about to continue his rant when he felt Cindy back by his side handing him over his drink. He turned to her "Listen Cindy, I'm not feeling very well and I think it would be best if the night comes to an end."

"Okay, let's go."

"Logan, sorry we didn't get here earlier but I'll call you."

"I'll be right back." He whispered to Colin as he gave him a man hug.

Colin knew what Logan was doing and was kind of surprised. Usually if he saw a past conquest he would try to make sure to get away but not today and not with Rory.

Logan walked Cindy outside. "I'm so happy to be out of there Logie, now we can have some fun."

"No."

"No? I don't get it; don't you want to go home with me tonight?"

He didn't want to hurt her feeling but he wanted to stay without her. "No, I really don't feel well so I think it will be best if we get you a cab to take you home."

"Can't you just drive me home?"

"I would love to but you live in the other direction and I really need to get some rest."

"Oh, well call me okay."

"Yeah sure..." He leaned over to the cab driver and game him more than enough to cover her ride home.

He didn't know why he felt the need to get Robert away from; her he tried to rationalize his feelings and convince himself that the reason was that if anyone was going to get her into bed again it was going to be him. In truth he was intrigued by her; he already knew what she could do in the bedroom but knowing she was smart put her in a different light and he wanted to know what else there was to her. He turned around heading back in while racking his brain on how to get Rory away from Robert.


	3. Helping Out

Chapter 3

_Helping Out_

He walked back into the hall and found Rory still on the dance floor but instead of Robert she was dancing and talking with Finn. At least she was away from Robert he just hoped that Finn didn't try anything. He made his way back to Colin and Stephanie who were in the mist of a conversation with Robert.

"Hello Robert."

"Logan, how are you? Wow I haven't seen you in years. How is the business world treating you? Me, I'm doing great, the money and ladies are rolling in."

Logan rolled his eyes, Robert was still an ass but he played along to keep up appearance. "That's good to hear Robert. Me I'm doing good, business is good as well as everything else."

"So have you been introduced to the lovely Hayden girl, her grandmothers made sure I met her and I think that she has a thing for me. I would still be dancing with her if it was for Finn cutting in."

Logan looked over at Colin and Steph and they mouthed, "Finn knows." Logan knew exactly what they were saying Finn was being a friend and getting Rory away from Robert. He smiled at Robert and replied "That's great about Rory; she seems like nice girl and apparently smart."

"Well that's why she interested in me."

It was at this time that Rory and Finn joined the group. "Finn you didn't tell me you knew Logan and Robert."

"Love I have known these two for way too long. In fact I have known Logan since our time in a Swiss boarding school."

"Boarding school? You all had to go to boarding school?" she questioned.

"Didn't you Love?"

"No, I lived at home and went to Chilton."

"How were you able to stand the parents?" Steph questioned

Rory now noticed the one other female in the group and smiled at her "Oh my parents are great. In fact my mom is my best friend. Hi I'm Rory." She extended her arm to Steph.

"Hi I'm Stephanie, Colin's wife, and the lone female in this group of testosterone."

"So you've also known them since boarding school?"

"Yes, and I think they are the reason why I have so few female friends."

Rory and Stephanie separated from the guys and began to talk. Both found they had a lot in common and planned on meeting again. They continued their conversation when Rory heard her name being called.

"Rory, baby girl, you have to save me."

She cringed at the name, "Mom what wrong?"

"I'm dying from boredom."

"Mom, it's not that bad here."

"Yeah for you but I've been stuck with the women of DAR for hours now and I can't stand it, even your father abandoned me."

"Mom, I doubt dad abandoned you."

"Yes he had but luckily I have one child that cares enough about me to save me."

"What are you talking about?"

It was then that she noticed her brother walking up. She pushed her mother aside and ran into his arms. "C.J. I've missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were coming, is Jenna here?"

"From the sound of it you would rather see Jenna then me baby girl."

"First stop calling me baby girl and second answer my question." before he could say anything else she heard the familiar laugh, she looked up and saw her father walking her way with Jenna by his side. "Jenna!!" she screamed, she now pushed her brother aside and ran to her best friend.

"Rory!" They met up midway and hugged while squealing.

"I missed you so much, why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you staying? I can't believe you're here, it's so much better then talking to you on the phone…."

"And this folks is why she is such a great litigator; she doesn't let anyone else get a word in."

Rory turned to her brother and hit him.

"Children, play nice." Chris chimed in.

"Yes dad." They laughed as they replied in unison.

C.J. looked over to the group of people Rory was initially talking to and quickly recognized his old pals. "Guys, Steph, what are you doing her and talking to my little sister? I didn't know you all knew her."

"Actually most of us met her tonight. I think the only person who knew her before tonight was Logan. I believe they met last Sunday in D.C." Steph replied.

At this news both Lorelai and Jenna looked at Rory and smiled, but with this smile fear grew in Rory's eyes. Jenna and Lorelai both knew about Rory's tryst and she knew they figured out that the tryst was with Logan. "So tell me which one of you is Logan and how did you meet in D.C.?" Jenna questioned. Lorelai knew who he was as she had met these boys back when C.J. was at Yale.

Logan was about to speak up when Rory cut in. "Come on you two." She was pointing at her mom and Jenna "Let's give C.J. a chance to catch up with his friends and it will give us a chance to catch up."

"Rory, don't worry C.J. and I will be here for a week so we'll talk even thought we talk just about every other day. Beside I want to find out about C.J. and his time at Yale."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here, I have to go back to Boston on Monday." She whined.

"Rory, stop whining. The office in Boston is doing fine and your dad agreed to go up there for most of the week so that your mom, you and I could spend some quality together." Jenna replied.

"Okay now that we have this out of the way, C.J. introduce your friends." Jenna ordered. She had a feeling she knew which one was Logan but she wanted to make sure.

C.J. turned to his old friends "Sorry about the dramatics but this is how they are. First everyone this is my fiancée Jenna, as you may have noticed Jenna and Rory know each other as they were flat-mates at Oxford. Jenna, this here is Colin and his girlfriend "

"Wife."

"What?"

"Wife, Steph and I got married late last year."

"Congratulation you two!. Okay, so as I mentioned this is Colin and his wife Stephanie McCrea. Over there is our Australian friend Phennious Morgan or as everyone knows him Finn."

"Hello lovely, you know if you decide that you deserve someone better then C.J., give me a call." He winked at her.

C.J. smiled and laughed "Finn you haven't changed…. Let's continue. That is Robert Jensen, and if I recall Robert you still owe me about ten grand from our last poker game and with 8 years of interest you might as well sign over your inheritance." C.J. never cared for Robert but tolerated him because he was a LDB member.

"Well maybe we could get together for a double date and then play some poker, you know give me another chance to win my money back. I mean with your sister by my side I think I may have a chance."

C.J. looked over at Rory giving her a questioning look; she rolled her eyes and mouthed "Grandmothers." He chuckled figuring out that Robert was the potential husband his grandmothers had chosen this time.

"And finally this is the man I aspired to be like. Logan Huntzberger, I think most of the girls I dated while at Yale hoped that I would introduce her to Logan."

"Really he's exaggerating; in fact I think some girls were using me." He extended his had to Jenna. "It's a pleasure to meet the girl who got this player to settle down."

Everyone laughed. Logan looked over at his friend and for the second time in a week was jealous, he was jealous that another friend found the right girl.

"Yes, I do know of C.J.'s past but I didn't consider him a player, he just didn't find the right woman until me."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He agreed.

"Well personally I think I was pretty instrumental in you two being together. I mean it was me that locked you both in the bathroom until you admitted your feelings for one another."

"Baby girl, you're always looking for credit." At this Rory hit her brother again.

The conversations continued as the groups separated C.J. catching up with his friends while Rory, Lorelai and Jenna planning out the rest of the week, Rory also invited her new acquaintance Stephanie to join them for their plans. It would be good to have a girlfriend not associated with law here in the states. Yes Paris and Lane were her friends but with Paris in D.C. and Lane in L.A. she didn't get to see them too often and it would be nice to have someone close by. As they spoke Rory felt like someone was looking at her and when she glanced up she noticed Logan staring at her, she smiled at him and turned away. She didn't know what to do. She noticed that his date for the evening wasn't around and when she asked Steph about it she said to ask Logan.

The evening was winding down; contact information was exchanged along with plans for a dinner next Friday.

Rory had stepped out to get some fresh air but unfortunately for her Robert followed. Robert was again monopolizing Rory's time trying to set a date with her, she used every excuse she could think of. She looked up saw Logan looking at her, she sent him a pleading look while mouthing "Help Me." Logan smirked and walked over.

"Robert, there were some men looking for you inside. They wanted to discuss some venture you told them about."

"Thanks Logan. Rory, it was a pleasure meeting you and I'll see you at dinner on Friday."

"I can't wait," she replied sarcastically.

Robert walked away, Rory turned to Logan "Thank you so much, I was giving him every excuse I could think to avoid a date with him of but he didn't take the hint."

"Yes, that sounds like the Robert I use to know. Relentless when it came to beautiful women."

She blushed at the compliment "So what happened to Cindy?"

"I didn't want her to waste her time with me so she went home."

"And how did you manage that, because if I recall correctly Logie, she was willing to go somewhere else to have some fun."

Logan flinched, "Please don't call me Logie; I really hate it."

"That's how I feel when C.J. and my parents call me 'baby girl'"

"Well you are the youngest of the family and you are a girl."

"I'm 28, I think my days of being the baby are over and have been over for a long time."

"I will have to concur with you on that one. So how about Ace?

"What?"

"What if I call you Ace, would that be okay?"

"I don't understand why?

"I hear you're and Ace in the courtroom if the case even gets there and you were definitly an Ace in the bedroom."

She blushed again. "I don't think the second part is something you should mention to my brother or father."

He smirked. "Yeah, that's something we should keep between us. Agreed."

"Agreed." She smiled back.

"Now tell me Ace, what were you going to propose earlier tonight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She blushed even more.

"You know before we were interrupted by Sandy."

"Cindy, her name was Cindy." She corrected him "Are you sure you aren't giving me the nickname because you have a hard time remembering all your girls names. Do you call them all Ace?"

"First I could never forget your name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, Rory. Secondly I have never given a girl a nickname. Lastly what were you going to say before Cindy interrupted us?"

"Well what do you call them when you forget their name in the throws of passion?"

"You don't have to ever say their name when it's only the two of you. Now that I've answered you what about you answer my question?"

"Care to explain?"

"Well I can see why you're good at your job but I don't give up too easily."

"Neither do I." she smiled at him. "I have to get going my family must be wondering what happened to me. Maybe I'll tell you on Friday. You'll be there Friday, at the dinner?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Before she left he grabbed her hand spun her to face him and kissed her. He wanted to do that all night; he wanted to know if the spark he felt last week was only in his imagination or if it was real. He now knew it was real. She was smart, witty, and fun to be around but it was that kiss made up his mind that she was worth pursuing.

She turned from him to walk away; she was surprised at the kiss but what surprised her even more was the way her stomach flipped. She walked out with her fingers touching her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you're still enjoying the story. Please continue with your reviews. thanks_


	4. Just the Girls

Chapter 4

_Just the Girls_

After a couple of nights of family time it was Monday. C.J. and Chris went up to Boston to check on the office while Rory, Lorelai and Jenna stayed behind. It was then that Lorelai decided on a road trip into the city. They called Stephanie to see if she was up for a few nights away and then they were off.

It wasn't long into the trip when the subject of Logan came up. Rory was embarrassed that Steph already knew about that night in D.C., it made her feel like another conquests like another notch in the bedpost.

"Rory, tell us the whole story." Jenna was waiting for a reply but nothing. Soon everyone noticed how zoned out Rory was.

"Baby girl, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Rory, I know that's not the truth. Tell us what's wrong."

"Mom, I said I'm fine, besides how would you know? Your eyes are suppose to be on the road"

"Well first you're pretty quiet, second you didn't yell at me when I call you 'Baby Girl,' in fact you answered the question. And my eyes have stayed on the road the whole time."

Rory knew her mother had her. She always made a comment when she was call 'Baby Girl' and this was her mom, her mom always knew when something was up with her. "It's really nothing important."

"Rory, are you sure everything was fine until I brought up the fact that I knew about you and Logan in D.C." Steph added. "That's it isn't it, are you upset that I know, are you upset with me? Please understand that Logan and I have been friends for a really long time and he tells me a lot."

Rory was thinking about what Steph said and it made sense, she told her mom and Jenna about that night but she didn't think Logan would have done the same. "No Steph, I'm not upset with you. I guess that I'm surprised that you knew about that night. I mean I know guys discuss their conquests, I do have a brother, but it feels… I don't know... no I do, I'm embarrassed. I'm embarrassed about what you all think, I'm embarrassed that everyone knows."

"Oh, Baby Girl, don't be embarrassed. Everyone has done things that they regret, but tell the truth, if the guy was still someone anonymous would you be embarrassed? Would you regret it all?"

"I never said I regret that night it's just that I didn't think so many people would know, nor did I think I would ever meet the people that did."

"There are a few people that don't know." Jenna added.

"Like who?" Rory questioned.

"Your dad, C.J., your grandparents"

"And those are people that should never know." Rory quickly added.

"Oh, and there is the guy Robert that you were talking to the other night. What's the story there?"

"There isn't a story. He was the guy picked out that evening by Grandma Fran and Grandma Em, though I don't understand why. He was dull to say the least, I had to fake a laugh at some lame story he told me earlier. And then the rest of the night he tried to get me to agree to go out with him, no matter what excuse I used he wouldn't give up."

Stephanie started to giggle,"Yup, sounds like he hasn't changed much since college."

"That's what Logan said."

At this the girls whipped their heads toward Rory and Lorelai spoke with a smile. "When did you talk to Logan? As far as I could see that evening is you were pre-occupied with everyone else."

Rory mentally kicked herself but she knew they wouldn't let up so she continued "He helped me out of a agreeing to go out with Robert… Before we left I went outside to get some fresh air when Robert approached, he kept insisting on trying to set a date, or get my number. I was running out of ideas when I saw Logan and he came over and helped me out."

"So Logan was stalking you? Or did you arrange a secret rendezvous" Jenna asked with a grin.

"I don't know what he was doing out there but I was happy he was. Besides I don't think Logan is the type of guy that has to stalk a girl I mean he probable has girls at every city he goes to or finds one for the night. Aren't I right Steph?"

Steph didn't know how to respond. Yes Logan did sleep with a lot of girls but that wasn't something she wanted to bring up to a girl she wanted to remain friends with.

"It's okay Steph, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry I put you on the spot but you're the only one here that really knows him and it just slipped."

"Don't worry about it, but just to let you know the Logan today is not the same Logan he was in college. I'm sure C.J. had told you stories." she added. "I'm not saying he's an angel but he doesn't sleep around as much as you may think, he really works a lot and I often wonder if he makes it outside the office anymore. He has worked really hard to prove himself to his father and the rest of the board."

"That sounds like someone I know."

"Mom, I don't sleep around. Okay maybe last Sunday is a bad example but you know I don't usually… more like never do that."

"Hay, I never mentioned a name you just assumed I meant you but since you brought it up maybe the sleeping around is not you but the workaholic part is. Baby Girl, you know we all love you and no one wants to run you life, not that you would let them, but you need to have some fun. You practically live at the office and when you aren't there you bring you're work home. You're young, smart, and beautiful; well of course you are, you do take after your mother" everyone chuckled, Lorelai defended herself "What I have been approached by many young men willing to be my salve and do many unmentionable things with me, but I digress… Rory you have so much to offer someone and I'm sure there is someone out there that would be more then willing to find out what that is."

"Thanks mom, I won't even yell at you for calling me Baby Girl, but let's stop talking about me. Jenna, how are all the wedding plans coming along."

As Jenna started talking about the upcoming wedding Rory stared out the window and thought about everything her mother said.

They entered the city around dinner time, so they checked into the Waldorf Astoria and then went out to eat. They spent the next couple of days, shopping, talking, eating and in all there running around they managed to catch a show, and enjoy a day at the spa. It was a fun time with the girls and Rory was very happy that she invited her new friend Stephanie, just as Rory thought Steph was a lot like her other friends and she fit in perfectly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little shorter and no Rogan but I wanted some girl time/talk. Please R&R.


	5. 3 Guys and a Girl

Chapter 5

_3 Guys and a Girl_

It was Thursday night and Steph was getting ready for dinner when she got a call from Colin that Logan and Finn would be joining. The guys decided to take Friday off and go golfing with C.J. before meeting up for dinner. They were looking forward to spending more time with C.J., and yes Logan was looking forward to seeing Rory again.

The guys sat around talking about work; bored with always talking about work Finn turned his attention to Steph. "How was the city with the Hayden ladies?"

At the mention of the Hayden name Logan diverted his attention to the new conversation beginning.

"It was a lot of fun. Lorelai is quite a character; I definitly understand why C.J. and Rory didn't want to go to boarding school. She has a story for everything and she isn't afraid to embarrass herself or more often embarrass Rory. Surprisingly Rory is a lot more like her then I thought, and Jenna fits in perfectly… You can say that C.J. is marrying a girl similar to his mother, not that she like Lorelai but she has the same mischievous personality. And with the three together I wondered how we didn't get arrested." Steph rambled happily.

"So you're happy I made you go?"

"Colin, you did not make me go, Rory invited me and I would have gone whether you let me or not. As I told Rory the other night I miss being around girls I'm always surrounded by you guys, it's like I'm one of the guys. It's great that Rory only lives a couple of hours away, and I love Boston, so I think I'll be visiting her often. Also Colin you'll need to take some time off in September for the wedding. Jenna invited us to the wedding in England and we should be getting an invitation for the all the festivities soon." She paused before she remembered about another event Rory invited her to. "Oh, also Rory and Lorelai invited us to join them at their house at the Cape next week for the 4th. I know we didn't have any plans so I said we would go. I hope that's okay, Colin please say it's okay. I really like hanging out with her and."

"Steph, darling stop. Of course it's okay if we go. Do you know if C.J. will be there?"

She gave Colin a hug and a kiss, she was so happy that this was working out for her "Actually he is. They were suppose to leave on Saturday but decided to extend there stay to be able to enjoy the 4th in the states."

"So you're leaving me here alone for the 4th?" Finn whined.

"Don't worry Finn, I told Lorelai that I usually spend the 4th with you guys and she was going to tell C.J. to invite you."

"That's a relief I was worried that I would have to spend a long weekend only with Logan and I wouldn't be able to enjoy all beautiful views of the Hayden ladies? No offense Logan, but you're just not as pretty."

"None taken, besides I rather spend time looking at anyone but you." He laughed.

Logan decided to help Steph clear up the table as he knew this would be his chance to ask about Rory. "So Steph, did Rory say anything about me?"

"Besides that you were stalking her the night of the anniversary party?" she looked away to hide the smile on her face.

At hearing this Logan got nervous. "What do you mean stalking her? I just happened to be outside when she was and she's the one that called me over to save her from Robert... In fact if you ask me she was asking for me to approach her, and on top of that I think she was going to propose getting together again and have a repeat of our first meeting."

"What? What do you mean she was going to ask to get together again? Are you sure? I may not have known Rory for a long time but from what I heard that is not her style."

"What do you mean, not her style? Am I not good enough now? I was good enough that night. And to answer your question before I was interrupted by that girl, I'm almost positive that she was going to ask to continue our activities from the other night."

"First of all, that girl was your date, and if I recall correctly your mother told you not to bring just any random girl. So if any conversation was interrupted you should only blame yourself. Secondly from what I found out is Rory isn't a one-night stand type of girl, she is a girlfriend type. She seemed to have fun in college but she was in a serious relationship most of her time there and since she's been back she been kind of reclusive spending most of her time working and the few dates she has had were just that…plain dates. Whatever came over her that night in D.C. was a fluke and you happened to be the lucky recipient of that fluke."

"So she regrets that night?"

"No, actually she stated flat out that she had no regrets of that night. I think it's bothering her that everyone knows that you were the guy, but no regrets."

"Oh, that's good right?"

"Logan, what's with all the questions? "

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering."

"Are you interested in her?"

"Maybe."

"Come on Logan, stop being a teenager tell me the truth."

"What? I'm just intrigued; I mean she is C.J.'s little sister and I just want to know."

"Stop being such and ass and answer the question."

"Fine, I'm interested. I don't know why but I am."

"Good to know. Just one thing I think you being a playboy is kind of bothering her."

"Yeah well it sometimes bothers me also."

Steph walked over to Logan and gave him a hug. "No one is perfect but remember it's up to you on whether you want that title to remain or not. She knows her brother wasn't perfect either but once he and Jenna got together all that was in the past. You need to decide if that's where you want to keep it also…Come one let's go see what trouble Finn is getting into."

"Thanks Steph, I'm glad that there is some estrogen in the club."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the guys found themselves golfing.

"C.J. when did you get so good? I remember in college, there is no easy way to say this but you sucked."

"Thanks Logan, I can see that you're just as charming as ever."

"I don't need to be charming to you."

"You do if you want me to put in a good word for you to Rory." At this Logan nearly choked on the beer he was drinking. C.J. laughed "Do you think I'm stupid? I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other at the party."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I know what you were like in college, I was the same way but that doesn't mean you can't change if you want to. I'm the perfect example of how finding the right woman can change things." C.J. saw Logan's concerned face. "Don't worry I'm not saying that Rory is that woman for you but figure it out before it's too late…But if you ever hurt her I will hurt you ten-fold." C.J. smiled at Logan, Logan smiled back "Oh and Logan I'm not joking about hurting my little sister."

Colin and Finn just looked at the two.

"Come on guys let's finish this and get to the clubhouse for a few drinks before we head to dinner." Finn needed to break the tension that surfaced.

After the game and a few drinks things got back to normal.

"Hey Finn, Logan. I almost forgot, my parents wanted me to invite you to the house at the Cape for the 4th and try to keep the third weekend of September available, I know we haven't seen each other for years but I would really like it if you could make it to my wedding. I'm sure Jenna will be asking for your addresses soon. Just do me a favor and don't mention any of it to Robert, I really don't want him at either and we all know how he is if you mention is once and he thinks he's invited. Beside I know Rory does not want him around, I think having him at dinner tonight will be bad enough we don't need to suffer more that we have to."

The guys laughed but agreed completely.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks everyone for the reviews, they really have helped. I know, no Rogan in this chapter but coming soon.

Please R&R


	6. Dinner with Friends

Chapter 6

_Dinner with Friends_

C.J., Finn, Robert and Colin were waiting for the girls to arrive. They were reminiscing about the events held by the LDB when Finn noticed the girls walk in; he whistled at them like a construction worker. At this the rest of the guys turned their head. "Ladies you all look sexy tonight."

"Thanks Finn." They all replied.

"Now I know that those two lovely ladies are taken, so Rory come sit next to me to keep me company." It ended up that Logan was stuck in between Robert and C.J., so Finn made sure that Rory ended up next to him instead of Robert.

Rory and Finn struck up a conversation. "So Finn I heard you have a think for red-heads."

"Well you heard correctly."

"What you would you say if I know someone that's single, smart, gorgeous and a red-head?"

"Love are you telling me you're actually a red-head."

"No, but I have a cousin in England that would be perfect for you and I think you would be good for her."

"What? All those years in college and your brother never mentioned this cousin."

"Finn, that's because unlike Rory I want my family to like me." C.J. added.

"Mate, I'm hurt."

"I'm joking Finn. I don't think that you're that bad…anymore." Finn feigned being hurt while everyone chuckled.

As the evening wore on conversations diverged and Rory found Logan sitting next to her. They talked about work about family and their past. Robert sat across seething with jealousy, he always hated that Logan would get the girl, finally he spoke, "So Rory when are you going back to Boston?"

"Sunday afternoon; sometime after brunch with my family."

"Well then if you don't have any plans, would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

Rory didn't know what to say, she didn't have any plans. C.J. and Jenna were meeting up with their grandparents and everyone knew that so she couldn't use them as an excuse; she felt like time was standing still "Robert, thank you for the invite…."

"She already has plans with me." Logan interjected while squeezing her hand.

Rory looked at Logan in shock but quickly recovered. "As I was saying, thank you for the invite but Logan asked me out just minutes before."

Robert did not like being rejected. "What about tomorrow afternoon before you date with Logan?"

"Sorry, Robert, but I have Rory all day tomorrow. We're going out on my boat then dinner."

Robert was angry, he did not like being made a fool of but Logan always managed to belittle him. He stared at the two as they continued talking to each other and the others and couldn't take it anymore; he finished his drink and said his good-byes.

Once Rory was sure that Robert was gone she turned to Logan and stared him in his eyes. "Thank you for saving me once again from Robert. I really owe you now."

"You're welcome. So I was thinking of picking you up around 7:00, this way we could be in Newport and be on my boat by 9:00."

"What for?"

"For out date." He replied nonchalantly.

"Logan, Robert's gone you don't have to continue with the charade."

"What charade? I told Robert that you and I would be spending the day tomorrow; you don't want to make a liar of me?" he looked at her seriously.

Rory was taken aback, she knew that they enjoyed each other conversation but she didn't think he was seriously considering spending a day with her. "Really, you want to spend the day with me?"

"Yeah I really do."

She smiled at him. "7:00 is kind of early for a weekend but if you promise to bring me coffee I'll be ready."

"7 o'clock with coffee. Seeing that I have to be up early tomorrow I think it's time for me to leave."

"If it's not too out of your way would you mind driving me home? I didn't drive and it doesn't look like the rest of them are ready to leave."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Come on."

They said their good-byes and departed. As soon as they were out of hearing range Jenna turned to Steph "I bet that they consider themselves a couple in a month."

"I say two weeks." Steph countered.

Finn always a betting man countered. "I say by the end of their date tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride home was enjoyable she teased him about his music while he teased her about her lack of direction.

"For someone you grew up in these parts, I'm surprised that you're having trouble finding the way home."

"I was fortunate to have others wanting to drive me so I didn't have to pay attention besides I'm barely ever in these parts anymore. The only roads I need to know is how to get from my place in Boston to my parent's house and my grandparent's house. The rest of the roads are irrelevant."

He was amused at her outburst, but all the while he was relaxed with her. With other girls he tending to put on a show, but with her he felt he could be himself and laugh at himself.

"I may not have great sense of direction but at least if I get lost I have descent music to listen to."

"Are you picking at my taste in music?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

It was then that Logan decided to bring up a conversation from the previous week. "As I recall you were going to answer my question."

"I said 'Maybe', that is not a definite. And I choose not to."

"Come on Ace, that's not fair. I've been waiting all week."

"Life isn't fair and sometime you have to wait a little longer." She loved bantering with him.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"We'll see."

"That's the same as 'maybe'. What if I decide not to take me home till you tell me?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"I prefer to call it persuasion."

"Someone must have been absent from class on the day persuasion was defined."

"There you go trying to change the subject."

"What can I say, I'm good."

At this time they had pulled into her parent's driveway and he put the car in park.

"Yeah, you are." While saying this he looked her up and down and gave her a wink.

She blushed. He loved how she blushed at innuendoes.

He quickly exited the car. She sat back surprised not many guys made still made an effort to open the car doors. Without thinking she reached for the handle but door opened and his hand was held out. She was slightly taken aback but accepted his hand and made her way out of his Bentley.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He walked her to the door and before she had a chance to say anything he kissed her, just like the time in the garden both were taken aback by the feelings that were stirring. They broke free and smiled. Rory looked at him and mumbled good-bye as he stepped off the porch. She opened the door, stepped in, and slowly closed the door anticipating the next day.

He walked back to his car thinking about her, he couldn't believe that the woman he spent the night talking to was the same woman that a few weekends ago had him smiling all day. He had a feeling that this woman was it for him, from the short time he had spent with her he knew she was the type of woman he needed. She was smart, witty, fun, great in bed, and of course gorgeous. He just hoped that she felt the same.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

please R&R


	7. Day to Night

Chapter 7

_Day to Night_

The next morning Rory woke with a smile on her face, it was early but she was looking forward to spending the day with Logan. He was a lot different then the stories she had heard about him, but then again the Logan she heard about was a boy in college, the man she had met was smart, well-read, fun, a great conversationalist, and to top it off he was good looking and great in bed. She emerged from the bed; she didn't know how long they would be out today or what the plan was besides spending time on his boat. She looked through her drawers for her bathing-suits but the only one she found was a coffee colored two piece, it was getting late so she had no choice but to pack this one. She was trying to decide what to wear when she heard the doorbell ring; she looked at the clock 7:00 AM exactly, and chuckled, "Well he is punctual."

She walked down the stairs and was surprised to hear everyone already up and in the kitchen with Logan. She walked in and was immediately ambushed.

"You all lied." C.J. pronounced

"What are you talking about now?" Rory replied back.

"You and mom always said that you should never be on time for a date, that I should always give a girl at least fifteen minutes more. Logan here has never heard of that and was always told that it was rude to be late."

"We did not lie, ask Jenna." Rory retorted.

"Yeah, like I'll believe what she would say. She spent all of her college years living with you and then even lived here with you and mom."

"So what does it matter, as long as you make your fiancée happy."

"It would have made it easier in college. You know how many girls would be mad at me and I never knew why."

"You know C.J. after all those years with your mother and sister you would think you had figured out that Gilmore Girls live by their own crazy rules." Christopher added.

"Our rules are not crazy." Lorelai protested.

Christopher walked over to Lorelai and kissed her, "Of course not dear, the rules are only as crazy as the woman who made them."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't want you any other way." He kissed her again.

"Ok you two break it up, or get a room."

"It's our house, every room is ours." Lorelai smirked.

"Back to my point, Logan if you intend to go out with my sister again, remember the rule because she may be nice right now but trust me she can turn on a dime."

"Don't listen to him, my baby girl, is an angel, isn't she Chris?"

"That she is, and you may want to remember Logan that out baby girl has many men who would hurt you if something was to happen."

"Okay that's enough embarrassing me, 28 years you would think I would know better then to let my date talk to my family." She smiled. "We're off, see you all…" she didn't know when she would see them he didn't tell her what time they would be back "…later, I guess."

She grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to the door. "Sorry about that, but my family is…well they are odd."

Logan just laughed "Don't worry about it. Besides you're mom seemed reserved compared to when I met here when she was visiting C.J."

"Don't let her hear you say that, that will only entice her to embarrass herself and probable me some more."

"I can't always control what I say around people. So you will need to give me a good reason to avoid saying anything to your mom."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He smirked back.

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "You mean something like that."

He grabbed her and leaned in and gave her a real kiss. "No, more like that."

"If you play your cards right, that can be arranged." She turned and walked to the car.

Logan stood back with a smile on his face; he was going to try everything to make sure he played his cards right.

He put her stuff in the trunk and got in.

"You know you already losing the hand."

"How can that be, the day just started."

"I recall telling you last night that I would agree to this date if you promised to bring me my life blood." She saw the confused look "Coffee, you said you would bring me coffee."

"I did."

"Hand it over before it gets any colder."

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Don't mess with a Gilmore Girl and coffee." She said with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry but when I walked into your parent's house I was carrying four coffees and your mom and Jenna took them all."

"Well next time, if there is a next time don't bring my coffee around Jenna and especially not around me mom."

"How about we make a quick stop and pick some up?"

She looked over and him and smiled. "Who knows maybe you'll break even."

"It's early I still have many hours before the final chip count." As they drove off to the diner Logan grabbed hold of Rory's hand and returned her smile.

Throughout the car ride down they got to know more about each other. He told her of some of the stunts he and the guys pulled in college and she told him about her time in college. After the two hour drive they arrived at the marina, Logan led the way to his boat.

"I thought you said this was a boat."

"It is."

"No Logan, that little thing floating over there is a boat this on the other hand is a yacht and a very large one at that."

"Size doesn't matter…it floats therefore it's a boat." He laughed

"It may not matter to you, but to others it does." She winked at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, Ace, if I didn't know better I would say you weren't referring to the boat anymore." He winked back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure."

As the captain set out Logan showed Rory around. "This boat," she nudged him "it's really nice."

"Thanks, my parents decided to get it a few years back after the tragic end to the last one."

"Yes, I did hear that story. C.J. still laughs when he tells it, he never understood why you let Finn steer."

"I will not lie; I was under the influence of alcohol."

"Understandable, now tell me where can I change." They were standing in one of the bedrooms.

"Anywhere you want."

"Really?" Rory was feeling more daring, something about him made her want to feel free. "So if I change right here you wouldn't say anything?" She started unbuttoning her shirt.

Logan gazed at her, his mouth suddenly dry "Umm, umm…" he finally found his voice "I wouldn't say anything at all."

"On second thought maybe I need more room." She walked across the hall into the empty room and shut the door. She stood against the door, she didn't know why she felt the way she did around him but she liked it. She smiled as she changed into her bathing-suit; she put a sarong, a hat, sunglasses, and took her sunscreen then heading to the deck. Logan was already up there taking to the steward as Rory approached.

Logan saw her approach and smiled. "Over this way, there are some lounge chairs set up and I asked Jason to bring us some drinks."

Rory approached the lounge chair and untied her sarong; she let it drop to the deck and sat on the edge of the chair. Logan gawked at her, yes he had seen more of her that one night but seeing her in a bikini brought back thoughts that made his mind go blank. She started to apply the lotion slowly to her legs then worked her way up to her toned abdomen, her chest and then her arms. She sat back and looked over at Logan. It was then that she noticed that he had taken off his shirt, he looked really good, she knew she had seen more of him that night but seeing him in the light made her realize what a great body he had. She continued staring at him and did not realize he was calling her.

"Rory…. Rory…Ace?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just…" she couldn't believe it, she Rory Gilmore-Hayden was at a lost for words.

"Looking at my body…" He noticed her blush when he said this. He was astounded that this girl who was non-stop in bed a few weeks ago was now blushing while looking at him.

"I was asking whether you wanted me to put lotion on you back."

"Oh, that would be great."

She turned her back to him; he sat on the edge of her chair and slowly massaged the lotion onto her back and shoulders. He enjoyed touching her so her continued massaging her shoulders.

"That feels good, have you every considered being a masseuse?"

"No, but that wouldn't be a bad job, getting paid to touch all those women."

"And men." She snickered back.

He pretended to contemplate what she said. "Yeah, I don't think that's the right job for me. Besides I don't want to put other massage therapist out of business, because once people hear of my special touch, the line would be out the door."

"And here I thought the women were lined up out the door because of your bank account."

"So that's why you're here with me." He chuckled back

"What else would it be? I mean it couldn't be the conversations, not your smirk, definitly not your body, so yes it's the money." She turned to face him.

"I'm glad we have that cleared up, so I guess I should tell you that it wasn't your sapphire eyes, nor your wittiness, not your smokin body, not even your gorgeous face that made me want you here…" He was staring into her eyes.

"So tell me what was it?" She whispered as their faces inched closer.

"I figured it would be good to have such a smart lawyer on my side." Before she could respond he closed the small distance and they kissed.

The kiss began slow but quickly turned and when breathing became labored they pulled away. Their foreheads touched and she smiled. "That was nice"

"Huh, only nice, I think I can do better then that."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes it is." He smiled back at her and attacked her lips again.

They had spent the afternoon lounging on the deck, reading, talking and kissing some more. It was nearing 6 o'clock and the yacht was heading back to the marina. Rory was below deck getting ready for the second half of their date. She was having a great day so far and was looking forward to spending a few more hours with him.

Logan was in another room also getting ready for the second half of the date. He was thinking that he would have to send Robert a think you note, thanking him for asking Rory out, if it wasn't for Robert his date would now be ending or just beginning, instead he got to spend the day with her and he was enjoying every minute.

Logan knocked on the door of the bedroom she was changing in, she opened her door and he smiled at her. She was wearing a simple v-neck sleeveless t-shirt and skirt. She looked him over and smiled. "Looking good Mr. Huntzberger."

"Right back at you Miss Hayden."

"Really is this okay? You didn't say what we would be doing for dinner, is it okay?"

"More then okay. Come on let's go sit on the deck."

Rory led the way; Logan stayed back a few steps just so he could enjoy his view. She walked up onto the deck and to her surprise there was a table set up with linens, flowers and candles. She turned to Logan who was now right behind her. "Logan, this is really nice."

"Thanks, but I just made the request. The staff set it up."

"Oh, so maybe I should go personally thank everyone."

She started walking away but he grabbed her by her waist and whispered in her ear "I'll relay the message." He kissed her neck, then her cheek and finally her lips. She smiled into his lips and kissed him back.

"I would love to continue this but I'm really hungry, and I get cranky when I'm hungry and you don't want to see me cranky."

He smiled at her as she rambled. "So let's eat."

He pulled out her chair and she sat down. It was anything but a quick bite. It was a seven course gourmet meal and it took them most of the evening to finish up. As usually they enjoyed their conversations and overall spending time together. After dinner the music in the background became a little louder, Logan stood up and presented his had to hand to Rory. She accepted and they walked to a clear area of the deck, he put one arm around her waist and took her hand in the other, he brought their extended hands to rest between their bodies and began to dance.

"I need to warn you that I'm not very graceful."

"You're dancing like a pro. Maybe it wasn't you but the boys you danced with that made it seem so."

"Maybe." She couldn't help but feel right in his arms.

They swayed to the music and just enjoyed being in each other arms. After a couple of songs she took his hand and led him over to the bow where they sat down, he reclined back and pulled her to him. Her back to his chest, his arms around her and their fingers intertwined; they sat in a comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts, until she spoke, "Logan?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you? Well let's see, you are beautiful, you are intelligent and you are incredible interesting."

"Thank you, but what do you think of me? I mean the first time we met I practically attacked you and the second time I almost suggested a night like the first"

"I knew it, Steph thought I was being cocky but that's what I thought you were going to say…"

"Logan, stop. Now you know the answer to your question but does it still matter?"

"No, it doesn't matter. And I don't think anything bad of you, if that's what you're asking. You're not the only one that has heard stories, I know that you weren't an innocent girl in college but I also know that you didn't sleep around and from what I heard and I quote 'I was a very lucky guy that night because you decided that your first one night stand was going to be with me'"

"How do you know you were my first one night stand?"

"Don't get mad at them but apparently Jenna and Steph have been talking." Rory slumped down further, she was embarrassed. "Hey, don't be upset or embarrassed. I think they wanted me to know that you weren't that type of girl and that I shouldn't make assumptions."

"Assumptions about what?"

"Assumptions that you would fall into bed with me again."

"Would you be okay with that? I mean would you be okay if I don't fall into bed with you? Not that I don't want to but I'm not like that and I knew we already experienced that part but that was before I knew you and I know this may sound stupid but I don't want to rush into anything that I may regret later."

"I'm more then okay with it. I don't want you to regret the first time we sleep together. Before you say anything I know it wouldn't be the first time but it will be the first time with the woman I know today."

She leaned back into him and again they sat in comfortable silence. The yacht docked and they got back into his car for the long drive back to Stars Hollow.

He pulled into the driveway and looked over to Rory, she was fast asleep. She tried to keep up conversations in the beginning of the ride but she kept nodding off eventually she was out. He leaned over to her and gently traced her face with his hand "Rory, wake up, wake up sleepy head. Ace wake up, we're back."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw him smiling at her. "Why did you let me fall asleep? You shouldn't have had to make that ride back in silence."

"It's fine, I do it all the time."

She began to unbuckle her seat belt and again he was out of the car rounding the hood approaching her door. He opened the door and again he presented his hand to her.

"Thank you. Boarding school did train you well." They both chuckled at this.

He took her hand and walked her to the door. Again a kiss was exchanged.

"Can I call you?" he asked.

"I hope you do."

"Then I guess I need to ask for your number." he smirked.

"Then I guess you do."

"You're not making this easy."

"That's part of my charm."

"So you think." He chuckled again "So Ace, can I have your number?"

"Of course, give me your phone."

He handed his phone over and she punched in her name and number.

"Don't forget to call." She said as she handed him back his phone.

"You don't have to worry about that." He leaned in and they kissed again. "Well it's really late and I know you have brunch with the whole family tomorrow. So I bid you adieu." He kissed her hand "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Go on Shakespeare, I will talk to you soon."

She watched him as he got into his car and stayed there until she could no longer see the red lights from his car. She opened the front door when she heard her cell phone start ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I told you I would call."

"Yes, you did. Is there a reason for this call?"

"Do I need a reason, can't I just call to hear you voice."

"So you miss me already?" she said playfully

"Yes I do." He stated. "But I also wanted to know if you would be interested in dating me…exclusively?"

She was surprised by this question but very pleased. "Why didn't you ask me before you left?"

"I didn't want you to see my face when you rejected me."

"Who is this? The Logan I have gotten to know would never worry about being rejected by a girl."

"But you aren't just any girl. You're the girl I want to spend more time with and I'm selfish. I want you to be taken, so that if another guy asks you out you'll have to tell them 'no' because you're dating an amazing, sexy, god."

She laughed at his answers, and once her laughed resided she replied. "My answer is, yes. I want to date you exclusively. But you do understand that means that if another girl comes on to you, you need to tell her to buzz off because you are dating, and I quote 'a witty, smart, gorgeous woman.'"

"I have no problem with that."

"Good."

"So goodnight… I'll call you soon."

"Not too soon, I do want to sleep some tonight."

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

She closed her phone and walked up to her childhood room with a smile on her face. He pulled into his parent's house and made his way to the guesthouse with a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it.


	8. Morals

Chapter 8

_Morals_

Rory woke in the morning still smiling; she couldn't get rid of it. She wandered into the kitchen for her morning coffee and sat down to enjoy it. As she sat there Jenna strolled in, she noticed how spaced out Rory was "Is everything okay Rory?"

"Huh." She looked up and noticed her best friend. "Oh, hi. How was dinner with the grandparents last night?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary though they asked about you. Apparently your mom forgot to tell you that you were expect there also, but when they found out you were on a date they stopped pestering her."

"So they know I was out with Logan."

"Actually, no, your mom avoiding telling them with who."

"I guess that is something they are going to ask about at brunch today. I don't mind if they know but it would have been nice to keep the fact that I'm dating Logan a secret for a while." Jenna gave a questioning look. "Don't look so lost, you know once they find out that it was Logan the wedding plans will begin."

Jenna laughed. "Yeah, I know. Wait a minute did you say your dating Logan."

"Yeah." She smiled back.

Jenna noticed the way her face lit up and smiled back. "Damn, I lost."

"Lost what?"

"The bet, I bet Steph and Finn jumped in that you two would be a couple in a month. Steph said two weeks and Finn said by the end of your first date."

Rory laughed. "No offense but I'm happy Finn won."

"Yeah me too. So tell me, what did you do? Was it romantic? Did you continue activities from the first night you met?"

Rory was about to begin when Lorelai walked in.

"You're just in time, Rory was about to tell me about her date with Logan."

Rory told them about the date and by the end of the story both women sighed. "Baby girl, are you sure he is real, he sounds too good to be real?"

"Yes, he is very real and not anything like I expected. Not that I thought he was the same guy I heard about when C.J. and him were in school, but I didn't expect him to be so…so…romantic and understanding. It was a good date and I can't wait to see him again."

"Rory, be careful. You've only known each other a short time and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, I'm not getting my hopes up but so far I've had a good time every time I have been around him, and before you say anything I'm not only talking about the sex, I'm talking about his company, his conversations. I want to spend more time with him and get to know him. Maybe things will work out maybe not, but I won't know until I put myself out there."

"It's about time you realized that you need to put yourself out there." Jenna added. "I've been telling you that for a few years now."

"I know but none of my friends were around and I always felt that my colleagues at work were more interested in getting to know me for my connections then actually getting to know me."

"Rory, you don't have to explain. I know it was never easy for you to trust people especially if they knew who you are but just go slowly. If he really wants a Gilmore Girl then he won't mind waiting."

"Mom, it's a little too late for that advise but don't worry I told him last night that I wanted to go slow. Please just remember before you judge him anymore that he makes me feel alive again and I like that feeling."

Lorelai walked over to Rory and gave her a hug. "Baby, if you're happy I won't pester you about him. All I ever wanted for you is to be happy."

"Well I'm going to go get ready for brunch and Rory you better get prepared for the bombardment of questions."

"Sorry baby girl, I tried not to tell them but they were pestering me for not telling you to come along and I broke. At least I didn't spill that the date was with Logan; they were driving me even crazier then usual trying to find out with you were out."

"As usual, stop with the baby girl, and it's okay I'm going to tell them later. Let's go get ready, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

Brunch was uneventful to begin with. Every one sat around the table discussing various topics and about the upcoming nuptials, eventually the men distanced themselves for cigars while the ladies moved over to the veranda.

"Rory, that nice boy Robert called the other day asking about you." Emily informed.

"Really?" she was surprised that he called her grandmother, she knew he was relentless but this was pushing it.

"Yes, he said that he had a wonderful time with you at the party and he was looking forward to seeing you on Friday. I assume you met with him on Friday?"

"Yes, grandma, actually we all met up for dinner on Friday. Everyone had a nice time."

"That's good to hear. Your mother told us that you were out with someone yesterday and that's why you couldn't make it to the dinner yesterday."

"That's correct grandma."

"Robert mentioned that he would be asking you out for Saturday, is that who you spent time with?"

"No, grandma, it was not Robert. I'm not interested in Robert."

"Oh, really, so who was the date with?"

Rory tried avoiding telling any names but since Emily asked her directly she knew she would have to tell the truth. "It was with Logan."

"Logan who?" But then it dawned on her "Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes grandma, Logan Huntzberger."

"Really, from what I heard he use to be quite the handful always pursuing girls with loose morals. Rory, be careful and guard your….morals." At this Lorelai nearly choked on her drink, trying to control her laughing. "Lorelai, what is so funny?"

"Mom, you make it sound like Rory is some teenager unable to control herself. I think Rory is old enough to make her own decisions regarding her…morals." Lorelai looked at Rory and gave a sly smile. Rory grinned and rolled her eyes.

"All I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, is that I've heard that Logan is not one to stick with one girl for too long."

"Grandma, thank you for your concern, but as mom said I am old enough to make my own decisions regarding my personal affairs. I do want you do know that Logan was nothing but a gentleman on our outing yesterday, and I hope that now that we are dating that you will give him the benefit of starting with a clean plate. Remember there was a time when your own grandson's reputation was a topic of conversation but that is now forgotten because of Jenna. I'm not saying that I am Jenna to Logan but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Rory, I'm sorry to make you upset but I don't want to see you hurt."

"I understand, and I'm not upset but I enjoyed spending time with Logan and I'm looking forward to seeing him again. You know me grandma, I don't jump into anything."

Again Lorelai tried to hold back a laugh while looking at Rory. Rory knew she was laughing about the last statement and how she did jump into the bed that one night.

"Lorelai, do you plan on telling us what is so funny?"

"It's nothing mom, I was remembering a joke Rory told me the other day and I finally got it."

"Well why don't you share?"

"You know grandma, it wasn't that good. Besides it's about time to leave, I have the drive back to Boston ahead of me and I'm sure a lot of mail waiting for me." She was trying to act all sweet while glaring at her mother.

They said their good-byes to the elder Gilmore's and Hayden's and walked to their cars.

Rory pulled Lorelai to the side so that her father and bother wouldn't hear. "Thanks mom, why didn't you just come out and tell them that I'm one of the girls with loose morals."

"Because it was fun watching you squirm. Besides do they really think you still haven't lost your morals, come on your 28, you were in college with all those sexy men."

"Mom, why does it always sound like I was sleeping around while I was at University? You know just as well as anyone that I was in monogamous relationships."

"And how many monogamous relationships were you in? "

"Mom, again you are making me sound bad. And if you recall there were only two guys."

"Oh baby girl, you know I was only kidding." She said with a smile. "So I'll see you Thursday at the Cape with Lover Boy?"

"Yeah, Logan and I will be there." She gave her mom a kiss and walked away but not before turning around and adding. "By the way stop with the baby girl."

"Never, you will always be my baby girl. I love you."

"Love you too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory was about 45 minutes from her place when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, how was brunch?"

She smiled once she heard his voice. "It was good, but I could have done without interrogation about you I was on a date with yesterday. And there was the talk about loosing my morals"

He laughed "So did you tell them that you lost your morals before we met?"

"They still think I'm a little girl, so they think my morals are intact."

"Age makes people delusional." They both were laughing but he stopped "But seriously was it that bad?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but just to warn you, you have a lot of sucking up to do to my grandmothers if we continue to date."

"I guess I will have to put on the Huntzberger charm and win them over."

"You may want to rethink that."

"It worked on you."

"Yeah, it did." She knew he was right, he was charming and it was winning her over. "So is there a reason you called?"

"Do I need a reason to call my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Isn't that what you call the girl you're dating exclusively?"

"I guess it is…boyfriend."

"Actually I prefer Master and Commander."

She could she him smirking. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. Actually I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up on my way to the Cape."

"Boston is not exactly on the way."

"I know but what's a short detour if it allows me to spend more time with you."

She couldn't contain her happiness and was smiling at his response.

"So what do you say, Ace?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Good." He was smiling himself, happy that she didn't change her mind about him. "So how much longer before you get home?"

"About half and hour."

"So tell me more about your day."

They continued talking the rest of her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Everyone thanks for the reviews they really help in getting me to write_.


	9. The Real Master and Commander

Chapter 9

_The Real Master and Commander_

Monday was a blur at work. Even though she didn't have any of her own cases to worry about many of her colleagues came to her for her opinion. That night she pulled on her pajamas and sat down to enjoy a glass of wine when her phone rang. She knew who was calling and it brought a smile to her face. "Hi"

"Hi." He responded. "How was your day?"

"Grueling. What about yours?"

"Not too bad except I couldn't really concentrate."

"Why's that?"

"I couldn't get my mind off this beautiful girl I spent Saturday with."

"She must be special."

"That she is and I don't mean in an eating paste kind of way."

"I'm really happy you called, you made this day bearable."

"Just bearable?"

"It would be exceptional if you were here."

"Yeah it would be."

"So another couple of days and my day will be exceptional."

"I was thinking about that. What do you think if I came up on Wednesday? I mean I could get a room at a hotel near by and I know I would get in till late but we could still spend a little time together before heading to the Cape."

"I think that's a great idea, and you don't have to stay at a hotel. You can stay here."

"Really?"

She could tell he was smirking "Yeah, I do have two guest rooms and I'll even let you pick which one you want to stay in."

"Are you sure, I don't want to put you out."

"It's fine Logan, and as you said you won't get here till later so what's the point of heading to a hotel…Besides if you're here in the morning you can make me breakfast."

"What makes you think I'll make you breakfast?"

"I have my ways." She laughed in response.

"I bet you do."

They talked a lot longer then either expected to that night and even though both had to be up early to get to work neither minded that how tired they would be.

The next evening was no different, except Rory called Logan. Logan decided he was going to leave work around 4 o'clock the next day and told her to expect him around 10 giving him time to deal with traffic he knew he would encounter the day before the 4th.

The car ride up to Boston was pretty uneventful except for the long pockets of traffic he encountered as he neared the toll booths but not as bad as he expected for a holiday. He looked at his watch as he approached the door, 9:00 PM, better then he thought the normally four hour ride only took him five even with the traffic. He rang the doorbell and actually felt nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous but he was, he felt like a teenager getting ready to pick up his first date. He tried to breathe and calm his nerves and when she opened the door and smiled and he felt even more nervous.

"Hi." She leaned in and gave him a kiss, before he had a chance to respond she pulled away and gave him a perplexed look.

"Hi" he finally responded. Rory noticed that he seemed nervous but she didn't know why. They had spent a day with each other and already spend one night together. While she was still thinking she felt his lips on hers, he was about to pull away but she pulled his head back to him and he felt her smile into the kiss. All his nervousness was washed away with that kiss.

She pulled away. "While I am enjoying this way don't we go inside and get more comfortable."

"That sounds enticing." He smirked. She didn't respond just took his hand and led him inside.

Neither wanted to go out, so they ordered take-out and decided to watch a movie. Rory decided that they both should be comfortable for the movie so she changed into a pair of cotton pajama shorts and a matching tank. Logan who usually slept in his boxers decided he wanted a little more coverage so he opted for a pair of basketball shorts and an old t-shirt.

The finished eating and retreated to the coach as the movie began. Logan sat back as Rory curled into him. Both were comfortable sitting in their current position, half-way through the movie Rory moved and straddled him. She looked into his eyes, even with the surrounding darkness he noticed the passion in her eyes; she leaned in and kissed him. She felt his hands roam around her back as her hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt. She broke the kiss and lifted his shirt off; she smiled down at him and then continued to explore each other mouths as their hands wondered on each others body. She was enjoying the feeling of his hands on her body; she shifted slightly and felt his excitement. Her hands trailed down and slipped into his shorts. She gently stroked him and heard him moan, she was about to continue when he pulled her hands out and stopped kissing her. "Rory, if we don't stop now I don't know if I will be able to stop at all."

"I don't want to stop."

He looked her in your eyes again. "But the other night you said you didn't want to rush and I don't want you to regret anything between us."

"I'm not going to regret this, are you? Will you think of me any differently?"

"No to both of your questions."

"Good." She stood up and took his hand. "Come on lets take this upstairs."

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face, she knew she said she would wait but having him so near last night she didn't want to control herself. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She turned her head to face him but the bed was empty; she didn't hear anything in the bathroom so she called his name. "Logan?"

As if on cue he walked in carrying a tray with pancakes and coffee. "You called."

She smiled at him. "I guess I did something right to get breakfast in bed."

"Ace, you did more then one thing right."

"I guess we know who's the real Master and Commander." She remarked.

"It may be you but I will deny it if anyone asks."

"Don't worry Mac; you defiantly had your share of moments that garner that title."

"Mac?"

"Yes, Mac short for Master and Commander. I figure since you have a nickname for me I should have one for you."

"I like it." he smiled back

"Yeah, me too."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "By the way good morning."

She smiled at him. "Good morning, now get into bed and let's eat. We still have some time before we have to leave and if I have it my way you will need to regain some of your energy."

"Is that so." he smirked.

"Yes, it is."

They finished their breakfast and true to her words they exerted some more energy.

* * *

_Everyone thanks for reading and leaving the reviews, the reviews make it easier for me to write. It's nice to know that someone is reading what I'm writing._


	10. Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 10

_Sleeping Arrangements_

They were in the car on the way to the Cape.

"Logan, why are you driving so slowly?"

"I want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can."

"We'll spend time when we get there."

"But I'll have to share you with others, and I don't like sharing."

"Logan, they are my family and your friends."

"I know I'm being stupid but as it is we can't spend time together during the week and I want to spend time with you."

"You're not being stupid, Logan. You're being cute and the truth is I would like to spend more alone time with you also. I enjoy spending time with you, and I don't mean only the sex, although that is a plus, I enjoy talking to you. You make me happy."

He looked over to her and smiled "You make me happy too." He looked back to the road and thought about what he said. She did make him happy, happier then he has been in a long while but that also made him scared, scared of how it would feel is she left.

"So tell me, Ace, why Oxford? Why didn't you go to Harvard, or better yet Yale?"

"Part of me wanted to stay here in the states but when I thought about the advantages of going to Oxford, I couldn't resist."

"What were the advantages?"

"It meant I could practice law quicker. I always knew I wanted to follow in my father's family footsteps and going to school in the states mean I would have to go four years for my undergrad and then another three years for law school. England's system got me out and practicing in four years. I know it only takes three years but after I finished my third year I got accepted into the Civil Law program and I went. I still ended up practicing before C.J... And the other reason was it was the only way I wouldn't be upsetting one pair of grandparent's or the other. As you know grandpa Richard went to Yale but grandpa Straub went to Harvard, I didn't want to upset either one so I choose Oxford."

"Always trying to please."

"I try."

"Well you succeeded in pleasing me."

"Dirty."

"You didn't let me finished." He smirked. "You succeeded in pleasing me with our conversations."

"Uh-oh, I'm sure that's what you going to say."

"Whose mind is in the gutter now?" He laughed in return. "Okay, now that I know why Oxford, onto my next questions why Boston?"

"Why not? It's great town a lot of charm. Also it's where my grandpa Straub works and I wanted to be able to, learn from him before he retires. I mean I know he would always be available if I had questions but working with him I was able to get to know him even better and spend time with him. I didn't get to know him well growing up so this was my chance and I now know why so many consider him such a great guy."

"So do you plan on staying there once he does retire?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think about moving back to England, I had fun there, and life here has been anything but fun till recently."

"Do you think that your recent fun has something to do with a guy you met recently?"

"No, I don't think that's it." She paused then squeezed his hand. "I know that's it."

She looked at him and noticed the smirk she was falling for.

It wasn't too much longer before they noticed the sign for Hyannis Port. They pulled into the driveway and noticed that the others had already arrived. He got out of the car and went around opening the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're more then welcome." I looked over the house "I thought you said it was a small house on the Cape. This is not a house but an estate."

"You say boat, I say yacht, I say house you say estate."

"Stop acting as if this was the biggest house you have seen. I'm sure your family has a house twice the size somewhere around here."

"It's not twice the size, and it's on the Vineyard."

"That's what I thought."

"Come on let's go in and join the festivities." She leaned in and kissed him.

What neither knew was Lorelai was looking out her bedroom widow smiling at the scene that unfolded below her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The afternoon lead to evening and everyone was enjoying good food and great company.

Everyone noticed the interactions between Rory and Logan. They were always sitting near each other and giving each other small kisses. Everyone was happy about this even Chris. After his initial concern he looked over to his wife and with her nod and smile he knew this was a good thing.

After some more conversations everyone decided to turn in. They were on their way to their rooms when Finn noticed Logan enter Rory's room. "Hey, this isn't fair. Everyone has a bed-mate but me."

It was then that everyone else noticed the where Logan was headed.

Even though C.J. knew his little sister wasn't innocent, he didn't want to make it seem like he approved either "Where do you think you're going, Logan."

Logan got flustered "I was just going to say good-night to Rory and grab my bag." He was disappointed but he didn't want to upset anyone.

"C.J. stop being an ass. Whether Logan stays in my room or not is my decision to make."

Logan wanted to stay with Rory but he also wanted her family to really like him so he decided against it. "Rory, it's okay." He kissed her on her lips and went into the room he would now share with Finn while mumbling "Thanks Finn."

"Well you know love, if you want some company I can come over."

"Finn, stop flirting with my girlfriend and get into the room."

"Love, just knock three times and I will be over."

"Thanks for the offer Finn, but I wouldn't want Logan to be left alone." She laughed back.

Everyone was in there room but they all heard Jenna yelling at C.J. about his behavior. "C.J. stop treating her like a child. She is 28 years old, the same age as me. If you think she is too young for some fun maybe that makes me too young also."

C.J. looked at his fiancée and put his finger to his lips. "You might want to lower your voice, people may hear."

"I don't care C.J., she may be your sister but she is my best friends and soon to be sister-in-law and I want her happy."

"I never said I don't want Rory happy but it's Logan. What if he hasn't changed, I don't want him to break her."

"Neither do I, but we can't protect her from everything. Besides she can take care of herself."

"I know, I just wish I knew if Logan was serious about her or if she was his flavor of the month. I want to be prepared."

"So ask him. Don't scare him off but ask him on where he sees this going."

"I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Just more filler, but than again this is a fluffy piece. Enjoy, more to come…_

_Please remember to review. thanks_


	11. The Past

Chapter 11

_The Past_

The next morning the guys were up early to play a round of golf at the country club, while the ladies lounged by the pool.

"I love days like this. No work, no worries and plenty to drink. I make a great margarita, if I do say so myself."

"Yes, mom, your drink making skills are outstanding."

"Baby girl, your dad and I heard the commotion in the hallway last night. Care to explain?"

"Nothing out of the usual, C.J. was being an ass, and I ended up sleeping alone."

"So Logan didn't wander into your room after everyone retreated to their rooms?" Jenna asked.

"No, I think he was too scared."

Steph was stunned with this news "That is got to be a first. As long I as I known Logan he was never scared of getting caught; but then again he has been different since you two met."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it but he's different. He has dated some girls for more then a week, but we all knew it wouldn't last after his first date. He would find fault with the most stupid things just to give him an excuse to break it off, but with you "she pointed to Rory "he only mentions the positive, he smiles when he talks about you, he actually looks forward to talking to you. I know you haven't been dating for long but I think he is falling for you."

Rory was quiet then she whispered "What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"What are you mumbling about, baby girl? Any man would be lucky to have you smile at him let alone sleep with him."

"Gee thanks mom, but I'm not an angel. I made mistakes. We know whose fault it was that Daniel and I broke up." She looked over at Steph. "To fill you in, I cheated on Daniel with Jeremy."

Jenna decided to put in her two cents "Rory, stop making it sound like you were some slut. Remember I was there. You're relationship with Daniel was just about over anyway, and all you did with Jeremy at that point" she said with a wink. "Was kiss him, innocently."

"But it was wrong of me not to break up with Daniel first."

"Come on, you broke up with him the next day and if you ask me he was not upset. Remember we saw him with that scarecrow of a girl the following weekend."

"Get over it, baby girl. You can't all be as perfect as your dad and I."

"Keep telling yourself that, mom." She laughed back.

"So tell me about Jeremy, if you don't mind me asking." Steph wanted to know more about her new friends and in a way also wanted to make sure that she was okay for Logan.

"Jeremy and I, we had fun."

"She is telling the truth about that."

"Jenna, this is my story. We had fun, he was adventurous and with him I tried things I don't think I would have otherwise. And before you two say anything. "She pointed to both Lorelai and Jenna and smirked. "I'm not talking about the sex, though I will say he was good. I was talking about the stupid things we did, we had fun."

"So what happened with him?"

"Well we finished up our third year, I decided to go on for my fourth year degree and he went out into the world to practice. We tried to keep our relationship going but it kind of fizzled. It ended okay, I guess. After it ended we still saw each other once in a while, as friends, then I came to the states and the phone calls became less frequent until there were none."

"Do you still love him?" Steph inquired.

"Only as a friend. It was weird even when he introduced me to his girlfriend I didn't get jealous. I was happy for him."

"Rory, don't worry about what happened in the past. It's not like you're the only one with a past."

"Is there a story with that comment, Steph?"

"Let's just say that it took a lot of meaningless relationships to convince Colin that he was madly in love with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a smart guy but can be stupid at times." She laughed.

"But aren't they all." Lorelai added while laughing along.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The guys were heading to the club house after their round of golf.

"Loser is buying, Colin get that black card out." C.J. pronounced.

"That's not fair, Finn cheated."

"Colin, stop whining and admit defeat, beside you should know better then to turn your back on Finn." Logan quipped. Everyone knew Finn cheated but it was always fun to rile up Colin.

"Colin, mate, I'm feeling generous I'll get this round. Besides we don't want to let the moths out of that wallet of yours."

"Shut up Finn."

"Really mature, Colin, remind us how old are you." Logan responded.

"Okay children behave; let's pretend that you aren't back in grade-school."

"Sorry, Mr. Hayden/Dad." They replied in unison with smirks on their faces.

"So C.J. are you happy to be heading back over the pond?"

"Yes and no. There are parts of living there I love but being back here and reconnecting with you guys makes me realize how much I miss things here, like friends and family. Jenna's family is great but they are different, they are a lot more like my grandparents then mom and dad."

"So it finally comes out, your mom and I are cool."

"Sure dad, you and mom are the epitome of cool." He replied sarcastically.

"What about you Logan, do you like living in New York?" C.J. wanted to start the conversation about Logan and Rory.

"Yeah, it is a great city; there is always something to do."

"So you plan on staying there?"

"It's good for now but you never know what the future will hold."

"Speaking of future, what are you're plans for Rory."

"Smooth C.J., you're worse than me and I'm her father."

"I know you, dad, and you were probable waiting for the right time to grill him."

"Yeah I was. But I was thinking of doing it back at the house in the fame room while polishing my gun."

"Do you think a bb gun would really scare him?" Everyone was laughing but out of the blue the attention was back on Logan.

"Logan, don't think we forgot about the questions. Now tell me what are your intentions with my baby girl?" Christopher questioned.

"We've only been dating a few days but in that short time I've grown very fond of her."

"And where do you see this going?"

Logan felt like a teenager picking up a girl for her first date. "I hope that I get to spend more time with her and get to know her better."

"Good answers, son."

Logan didn't know how to respond so he just gulped down the rest of his drink. He looked over at Finn and Colin and noticed the amusement in their faces. They both knew that he never had to go through such an inquisition regarding a girl he was dating; even when he was young he managed to avoid the meeting of the father.

"Logan, remember what I told you the last time we golfed. It still holds true, you hurt her I hurt you." He noticed the fear in Logan's eyes and started to laugh. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just wanted to see the fear in your eyes."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "I was not scared."

"Mate, I haven't seen you that scared since you're dad threatened to take your black card away in high school."

Logan was embarrassed but he recovered "Truth is I don't know where this is going between me and Rory. I like her." he looked at C.J. and Christopher "a lot. But really we are just beginning to know each other. I don't want to hurt her but I can't promise I won't just like I know she can't promise that she will never hurt me. Everyone here knows that my past is one that many men would be jealous of, but I'm tired of that life. I don't know if Rory is the one but I want to give it a chance. Besides she probable figure out soon that I'm not good enough for her."

"Logan, wow. That was more then what I was expecting. Remember my past is one to rival yours so I may have agreed with you before about not being good enough for my little sister but I don't feel like that anymore. As long as you don't hurt my little sister intentionally I'm actually okay with you dating her."

"That goes the same for me." Christopher added.

"Logan, besides worrying about those two, don't forget Stephanie. If you do anything that would hurt Rory, I think you will be dealing with a very pissed off friend. She would be very upset if she lost another female friend because of something stupid you did."

"Hey, that was Finn." He laughed remember the girl Steph use to hang out with.

"Yeah, but that sheila was crazy and I wasn't the only one happy she wasn't around."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks for the reviews._

_This is a fluff piece, I do have some drama planned but it'll come a little later._


	12. Weekend Plans

Chapter 12

_Weekend Plans_

After many laughs the long weekend was over and it was time for everyone to depart.

"Everyone thanks for coming out. I had a blast catching up with everyone; I don't know what I was thinking not keeping in touch with all of you after I finished Yale."

"C.J. don't worry about it, we know you were busy while in law school. Besides you didn't miss much."

"Thanks Logan. Well Jenna and I have to head out to the airport, out flight leaves in a few hours. I hope we see you at the wedding."

"Mate, I wouldn't miss it." They all nodded with Finn's response.

"Good, and don't forget the bachelor party is the weekend before."

"Like I said before, Mate, I wouldn't miss it. Besides Rory promised me a date with your cousin."

"Finn, I said I would introduce you."

"But we all know that she'll succumb to my charm." At this everyone laughed, Finn just smiled.

"So big bro, I'll see you in a couple months." She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"See you soon. By the way I hope you're not mad about Logan staying in a different room." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it…this time. Love ya."

"Love ya too, sis."

"Jenna, I'm going to miss you so much." She was giving Jenna a hug.

"How are you going to miss her? You both talk everyday on the phone and probable email each other everyday."

"Shut up C.J., it's not the same."

"Okay you two break it up. C.J. come give mommy a hug. Jenna you too. I can't wait to see you again. And Jenna get ready for a wild bachelorette party."

"Hen party, Lorelai." Jenna corrected her.

"Hey, while in the states it's a bachelorette once I get to England I'll call it a Hen party. By the way did anyone ever mention that that's a stupid name for it? Really what was the person thinking? It must have been a man because no woman I know would want to be called a Hen." She was about to continue when Chris came up behind her and hugged her.

"You know I love it when you ramble but if you don't stop they will miss their flight. I'll see you both soon." He walked over and gave his son and future daughter-in-law a hug.

Their departure signaled the end of the weekend and everyone made their way onto to the traffic congested highways back home.

Logan was carrying Rory's bag up to her door.

"Logan, I feel so bad. I should have driven myself. It's getting late and you still have a long drive a head of you."

"Ace. It's okay. The drive is worth it as it allowed me to spend more time with you."

She smiled at him. "I missed that."

"What?"

"You, calling me Ace."

"I guess we didn't get to spend too much time alone."

"No, it's okay. I'm happy you got to spend more time with the C.J. and the guys. Besides I got to spend more time with the girls and the time with the group was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but I would like to spend more time with you. What are you doing next weekend?"

"Ummmm, I have to check my schedule. I may have to wash my hair or something."

"You know, I'm really good at washing hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her.

"It's too bad you have to hit the road, my hair could use a good washing."

They were both leaning into each other. "You know, I don't recall any important meetings tomorrow. I don't think anyone would mind if I made it in a little late tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She really did want him to stay but she didn't to cause any problems.

"Ace, the only person I report to is my dad and I don't think he would mind me missing a couple of hours of work if he knew I was spending it with the beautiful Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

"As much as your father may like me I don't want him to think I'm a bad influence on you?"

"It's too late for that." He leaned in and kissed her. He wrapped his hands around her and opened the door. They slowly backed into the house with their lips still attached; they broke apart and smiled.

"Why don't you get your bag from the car and meet me in the bathroom."

He gave her a questioning look. She smiled "You know to wash my hair."

He laughed. "Dirty."

"Yup." She laughed back. She gave him a kiss then turned him to face the door, with a pat to his behind she scooted him off. "See you in a few minutes."

"I'll see you in two minutes." With that he practically ran to his car to grab his bag and head back to Rory's place. He knew he had a staff meeting with his dad and other board members in the morning but spending more time with Rory was worth the trouble he would get into the next day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the alarm clock went off a little earlier then either was use to. Rory didn't want Logan to get into any trouble so she set the alarm clock for four in the morning. If she could get Logan out by five or six the latest she knew he should be able to get into New York by mid-morning. The thing was neither got to sleep till late into the night, or maybe it was early morning, both were too tired to deal with the piercing sound. Eventually Logan leaned over Rory's motionless body and hit the snooze button. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the piercing sound began again but he was exhausted. He laid his head on Rory's back and he heard her moan.

He kissed her neck and whispered "I'm sorry about that but it seems that someone wants me to get out of here." He continued to plant kisses on her neck and shoulders, she turned her head to face him and he made his way back to her lips. "Good morning, Ace."

She was exhausted but she knew her time with him this morning was limited so she opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Mac." She then kissed him. The kiss began to get a little more intense but she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. "I would like nothing more then to continue this but we both have to go to work today."

"I know I just wish we didn't."

"Would you like it if I visited you in New York this weekend?"

"I would like that very much." He kissed her again.

"Logan." She whined.

"I know, I know. I have to get up and hit the road."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks for all the reviews. _


	13. Realizations

Chapter 13

_Realizations_

The next month and a half consisted of a lot of traveling between the two cities or meeting in Hartford. Even though meeting in Hartford meant dinner with the families or movie night with Chris and Lorelai neither minded as long as they spent the time together. The hardest part of the weekend was the day they had to go their separate ways for the week. It was becoming harder as the weeks went by and the worse part was neither slept well during the week as they felt alone in his/her bed.

During the week they would talk every night, in the beginning the talks were sweet but as the weeks went by they became x-rated. At first Rory was shy about this form of communication but after talks with Jenna and of all people Paris she gave it a try and Logan was very happy that she did.

Labor Day weekend finally arrived and Logan was looking forward to going to the Vineyard with Rory, she was going to be leaving for London after the weekend so he wanted to spend as much alone time as possible before then. What Logan didn't know was his family was planning the same destination for their weekend. His parents and grandfather adored Rory so having her there wasn't a problem but Rory didn't feel comfortable staying in his bed while his parents were there so their time together was limited. It wasn't a bad weekend but not what he expected.

They left the Vineyard on Monday and on Tuesday Logan drove Rory and her many bags to Logan Airport for her flight to London. It was difficult to say good-bye, it wouldn't be the first time they were saying good-bye but they wouldn't be seeing each other for week and a half and that is what was making it so difficult. The following weekend was going to be their first apart since they met.

"Well I guess this is good-bye." She said as she was holding on to him.

"Only until next Saturday."

"Yeah but that's the night of the bachelor party."

"Does that mean you won't want to spend the night with me?"

"I don't want you to miss any fun with the guys, besides that's also the night of the Hen party."

"Do you think anyone will notice if you leave early?"

"You know I would want nothing more but I think my mom is planning on having a sleep over and yes I do think they will notice if I'm not there."

"So I'll see you Sunday?'

"Yeah, I'll see you at brunch." She leaned in and kissed him with all she could in a public place. He moaned into the kiss but she pulled away. "I'll miss you, Mac."

"I'll miss you too, Ace."

He watched as she walked toward the security line; he was going to miss her and it wasn't because he was going to miss a weekend of sex it was because he had fallen in love with her and being away from her made is heart ache. He hadn't told her that had fallen in love with her but he knew he was and he remembered the moment it happened. They were having dinner, they were laughing at some story he was telling; he looked at her, her eyes were dancing and her face beaming, he caught her eye and she smiled at him. It was at that moment he knew, he was feeling something all along but that moment confirmed that she was the one. He was going to tell her the weekend on the Vineyard; he had planned a romantic weekend that consisted of dancing and nice walks on the beach but with the arrival of the family all the plans were shot.

She turned to face him after she walked to the security line. He was still standing there watching her. She smiled at him but noticed the distant look in his eyes, this was the look he always had when he was deep in thought. She made her way through the line and eventually was seated in her first class seat, it was now that her mind began to wonder what he was thinking and soon she too was zoning out. She hated that she wasn't going to see him on the weekend but she had obligations; obligations made a long time before she met him, the guy she had fallen for. She knew she had fallen in love with him a few weeks back. They were having a movie night with her parents; during the movie he laid his head in her lap she was continuously running her fingers though his hair when he turned his head. She looked down at him and noticed him staring at her, she locked eyes with him and he smiled, it wasn't the smirk that she had grown to love but a gorgeous smile that made her heart leap, it was that moment she knew. She had been with men before that she thought she loved but in that moment she felt something more then she ever felt before. After that night she wanted to tell him she loved him but she was scared, scared he didn't feel the same, scared he would leave her.

He made his way back to New York with a lot on his mind and it was all about Rory.

She got off the plane and made her way to the driver all while thinking about her boyfriend on the other side of the pond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know not my best chapter, more of a filler but I'm trying_.


	14. Eternity

Chapter 14

_Eternity _

The following weeks felt like an eternity. They spoke everyday but due to the time difference and all their obligations the conversations were brief; both were looking forward to the day they would see each other again.

It was finally the Friday night of his departure and he could not wait for the plane to get there. In route he noticed some of the flight attendants giving him special attention but his mind was on one person, his girlfriend. He never thought he would be consumed by one girl but he was and he didn't mind it at all.

It was Saturday morning when he stepped off the plane, he was sleeping up until the landing so he was still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He made his way down to baggage claim when he noticed her, she was wearing a short grey skirt, a while blouse, high open toe pumps and a chauffeur hat and holding a sign for Huntzberger. He saw her smile and start her quick walk toward him, he did the same in her direction and when they met he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

"I missed you, Ace."

"Ditto, Mac."

"What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't be able to see you till brunch tomorrow."

"My mom and Jenna gave me the day off, they knew I missed you soooo I don't have to report to maid-of-honor duty till 7:00 PM when the Hen party begins."

"Did I ever mention that your mom and Jenna are wonderful women?"

"No, but I'll pass it along."

"So, Ace, what is the plan?"

"I figured you'd probable be tired from you flight so I was thinking we go and get some rest."

"I slept plenty on the flight over." He smirked.

"So we'll have to think of something else to do." She purred into his ear.

"I like the way you think. Let's grab my bags and get out of here."

As the exited the airport he stared her up and down. "Did I mention that I love the outfit you're wearing?"

"It's about time, I was beginning to think you only wanted me for my brains." She quipped back.

"I want you for the whole package."

"Good, because that's what you got."

They made their way to her car. "So you're driving?"

"I happen to be an excellent driver." She responded.

"I think I can find some cops in the tri-state area to disagree with that."

"Shut up and get in the car, or I may leave without you."

"You'd never."

"Want to bet?"

Logan wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not so he got into the car and she sped away.

They were on the way to hotel when Logan noticed she was going in the wrong direction.

"You know I haven't lived here in a few years but I thought The Ritz is over in that direction."

"You're not staying at The Ritz."

"I thought everyone was staying at The Ritz."

"Yes all the relatives are staying there, but you my dear boyfriend are staying at my place. I still have the place Trixie, my great-grandmother left me. I was her favorite." She smiled.

They arrived at her flat Logan grabbed his bags and followed her in.

"Here we are." He smiled at her as he pulled her to him

"Yup, just the two of us." She crashed her lips to his. The kiss was getting intense but it was broken with a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked.

"No." She responded, she tried to go to the door but he wouldn't let her go. "You'll need to let me go if I'm to answer the door."

"If we stay quiet they will go away."

"But it might be something for the wedding and I don't want to anger Jenna."

'Yeah." He sounded defeated as he let her go.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, take a look around."

He wondered around the place. It was a large place befitting a woman like her great-grandmother. The one thing that surprised him is that this place did not feel like Rory, he knew Rory had this place for a few years but it didn't feel like her. Her place in Boston was comfortable but this place was your typical wealthy home. He was soon drawn out of his thoughts when he felt her arms wrapped around him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Well this place, it doesn't fit you. What I mean it's not like your place in Boston, you know homey."

"After Trixie died it didn't feel right to change anything so I left it as she had it. Come on let's go upstairs so I could get out of these clothes."

"No."

"What, you don't want me to change?"

"No, I kind of like what you're wearing."

"Mac, are you saying you have some perverse fantasy of you and a chauffeur driver."

"I didn't until I saw you at the airport." He smirked. She just laughed.

"Well don't just stand let's get upstairs." She commanded.

He walked into her bedroom and smiled as he looked around the bedroom that was similar to her place. "Now, this is more you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were lying in bed, their bodies entwined when they finally found the energy to talk.

"You know today turned out a lot better then I thought it would. You don't know how happy I was to see you waiting for me at the airport" He started.

"I think I got a good idea of your happiness that last hour." She purred, as her hand caressed his face.

He looked her in her eyes and smiled "Rory, really, seeing you waiting for me has been the highlight of my last few weeks. I have missed you so much; you don't know how hard it was for me to hang up with you each night."

"Logan, I think I have a pretty good idea of how you felt because I have felt the same. I have felt this way for a few weeks and instead of getting use to it, it's getting harder."

They were staring into each other eyes and Logan knew this was the time. "Rory, I've fallen in love with you. I love you, Ace" He felt like the next few seconds were an eternity but then she responded.

"Damn, I was hoping to say it first." She responded with a small laugh.

"You mean you feel the same?" He questioned

"Yes, I feel the same. I love you too, Mac."

After her declaration his lips found hers again and they celebrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope this makes up for last chapter:) Please review._


	15. Stags and Hens

Chapter 15

_Stags and Hens_

The day passed quickly and they were on to their parties.

He arrived at the Stag a little after eight but from the looks of it they were well into the party at least the gamboling part of it. He didn't really care that he was missing the celebration because he was happy with what he already won; the heart of Rory.

"Hey Logan, there you are. We've been trying to call you for the last hour to tell you to get your scrawny arse down here."

"Finn, my arse is not scrawny and I was told to be here at 8 o'clock."

"Well if you picked up the phone when we rang, you would know that we decided to start it a little earlier. I don't know what, or should I say who, you were doing that you couldn't answer one of the many calls to you?" Finn questioned with a chuckle.

"I don't want to hear anything about Logan's activities, and before anyone says anything further this is my Stag party and I make the rules."

The men were enjoying the drinks and gambling when Finn announced "The strippers are here."

There was whooping from many of the men except from three. Colin, C.J., and Logan didn't have any interest in the girls that were now dancing in front of C.J.. All were thinking the same thing, they would rather by in the arms of their own women then watching women parade themselves.

While watching the strippers dance Logan paid little attention as his thoughts were on Rory. He thought of how she looked sexier dressed then these girls looked with barely anything one and none of them could hold a candle to her when she was undressed.

Later the night after all the celebration Logan helped his very drunk friend back to his place.

"Logan, you're a good guy and I'm happy you're with my little sis. She is a great girl and you both are lucky to find each other. I may have tried to stop it if I knew before you met but I'm glad I wasn't around."

"Thanks and C.J. believe me I will do everything to make sure she is happy."

"From what I've noticed of her lately you're doing a great job."

Logan helped C.J. into his place and left him comfortable passed out in his bed. Logan made his way back to Rory's flat, he knew she wouldn't be home but he wanted to stay in her bed, in her room where he was happy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls had reserved the largest suite at the Savoy and took their party from there. They rented a limo and made their way from pubs to clubs, drinking and dancing the night away.

Lorelai ended up being the ring-master of the celebration feeling that she owed at least a great party to the girl who would have to deal with C.J. the rest of his life. She loved C.J. but he was a lot like Chris so she knew what it entailed to deal with him.

She had everything planned from what they all were to wear to what pubs they would be hitting. They were having a wonderful time drinking and dancing.

They were well into the night when they hit a club Rory use to visit back in the day, all the girls were on the dance floor when Rory felt arms wrap around her, she started to pull away but the arms would not budge, she turned around and in a second the look of frustration was replaced with a look of glee. She wrapped her arms around the gorgeous man standing in front of her and gave him a peck on the lips.

Steph had stopped drinking a while ago but upon seeing Rory and this man she quickly sobered up. She liked Rory but Logan was her friend and she did not want to see him hurt. She was staring at the two when she heard Rory call her name. She followed Rory as she led the man off the dance floor.

They were all standing by the bar talking when Rory realized that Steph did not know what was going on. "Steph, I want you to meet my friend Jeremy. Jeremy this is Steph a friend of C.J.'s and now, mine."

Upon hearing this Steph kind of felt relieved but grew a little weary of Jeremy. She continued to study him, he did not look anything like Logan. Jeremy had dark hair and features, green eyes, he was a lot taller than Logan the only thing she could see similar is both were in good shape and both knew how to wear clothes. In looking at his clothes she could tell he had money, the clothes were tailored and fit him to a tee. After her inspection she became more aware of the conversation.

"What brings you over the pond, you haven't been here in a while." He asked

"C.J. and Jenna are getting married next week." Rory responded.

Jeremy turned to Jenna. "Jenna, I'm offended. Here I thought we were friends and I didn't get invited."

"Jeremy, I haven't heard from you in ages, besides the only reason we were friends was because you and Rory dated." Jenna quipped back.

It was at this time that the very tipsy Lorelai joined the group, once she saw Jeremy she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Jeremy, it's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Too long, Lorelai." He responded.

Steph noticed how well Jeremy fit into the group but she also noticed that since his arrival how he kept putting his arm back around Rory. She knew if Logan was here he would be seething with jealousy.

"Darling, are you one of the brides-maids?" He directed his question to Rory.

"I'm not just a brides-maid, I'm the maid-of-honor."

"Jenna, you have to let me come. You need some single men there so take care of the single brides-maids or maid-of honor." He smirked.

Steph did not like him, she could see he was trying to hit on Rory but she was oblivious to it.

"I'm sure some of my brides-maids would be happy to have another single bloke to take care of them but Rory already has someone for that duty." Jenna responded.

"Darling, don't tell me it's true." He looked at Rory.

"It's very true. I'm dating a really great guy."

Steph noticed that Jeremy looked a little defeated, but she than watched as he took her ring hand.

"Well, you're not engaged so I still have a chance to woo you away."

Rory just laughed. "Jeremy, if he wasn't in the picture I would be dragging you away to have my way with you."

"So I have a job, get rid of …" he paused waiting for the name

Steph chimed in "Logan, his name is Logan Huntzberger."

"Right so I just need to find a way to get rid of Logan."

Rory continued laughing; she didn't think he was serious.

The night wore on and it was time for the girls to get back to the hotel. The plan was for all of them to stay the night. But on the drive over Rory decided she wanted to go to her place. As she was exited the car she heard "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, baby girl."

She turned with a smirk "That doesn't leave a much now does it."

She tried to be quiet when entering the house but that attempt failed when she knocked over the umbrella stand. She made her way to her bedroom and saw him lying there… awake. "Sorry about the noise, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, but what are you doing here I thought you were spending the night with the girls?"

"I decided that I much rather share a bed with you." She said as she knelt down besides him.

He leaned over and kissed her, she smiled into the kiss. "Before this gets more involved I'm going to pull away." She heard him groan. "I'll be right back I need to take a quick shower to get the pub smell off of me."

Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the water stream down her face, she heard the door click and opened her eyes. "What do you think your doing?"

"I thought I might help you out, you know wash your back." He smirked

She smirked back. "And here I thought I would be taking a quick shower."

His lips descended on hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them and they are helpful._


	16. What a Small City

Chapter 16

_What a Small City_

A few hours later she woke, she was still tired but she knew she had to get moving to get to the brunch on time. She tried to remove his arms from her but her attempt was futile as he only wound them tighter.

"Logan, you have to let me out. I have to get ready for brunch."

"I don't want to." He said as he snuggled in closer.

"You know I don't want to but I have to." He loosened his grip as she turned to face him.

"They won't miss us, we aren't the ones getting married."

"I think they'll notice when the maid-of-honor is missing. Besides you still need to keep up appearance with my grandparents, you don't want them to think you corrupted my…morals" she laughed.

"Fine, but tomorrow, no shopping, no lunches with the girls just you and me here in this haven."

"I think I can manage that." She kissed him quickly and he let her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Logan arrived at the Ritz with minutes to spare. They made their way to the table they were sharing with C.J., Jenna, Lorelai and Chris. Upon their seating Rory noticed the look on C.J. face. "What's wrong C.J. you look a little green."

"I'm not feeling good."

At this the rest of the table laughed.

"How is it that you two are not feeling as bad?" He asked Logan and his dad.

"I learned a long time ago to be wary of drinks Finn was offering." Logan responded.

"And Logan kind of mentioned it to me." Chris piped in.

"Thanks a lot Logan, I thought you were my friend."

"Hey, you use to hang out with Finn, you should have known. I was only helping your dad out since this was his first time with Finn acting as bartender."

"Did I hear someone mention my name? Mate you look horrible."

"No thank to you."

"Well you know what they say, you need to take a bite of the dog that bit you. I'll go and make you a wonderful cure."

C.J. turned to Logan. "Can I trust him?"

"One of the things Finn is an expert on is how to survive a massive hangover."

After eating the group began to mingle. Logan still trying to assure that Rory's grandparents accepted him pulled Rory over to her grandmothers.

"Hello Francine, Emily. How are you enjoying your time in London?"

Emily being her usual self. "Hello Logan. Not my favorite city but at least people here know how to have a nice tea." She faced Rory "Rory, don't you look beautiful. That's a wonderful dress."

"Yes, Rory you look wonderful, but than again you always look great." Francine added.

"Thank you both."

Logan was still not sure how the grandmothers felt about him, he usually didn't care what people thought but they were important to Rory. Rory assured him that they like him but it still bothered him that he was never asked to meet Rory. "Rory and I were wondering if you lovely ladies would like to join us for tea on Tuesday."

"We were? I mean we were." Rory stuttered back wide-eyed.

"Yes, we were. Rory was telling how much she enjoys spending time with you both and couldn't think of a better way to enjoy lunch than with three beautiful women."

"With an invitation like that how could I say no." Francine responded.

"Yes, that does should good. I look forward to spending time with you and Rory." Emily added.

Emily and Francine did like Logan. They noticed how happy Rory has been since she started dated Logan and that was important to them. It didn't hurt that he did come from a good family.

After a couple more minutes of conversation Rory and Logan excused themselves to go talk to their friends. As soon as Rory knew she was out of earshot of her grandmothers, she pulled him to face her "What was that all about? We never talked about lunch."

"Well, I thought this would be a good opportunity for them to get to know me better. I know that I have seen them at functions but maybe if they know that I'm not who they think I am, they'll like me and maybe they won't mind us dating."

"Wow, you are such a brown-noser. Not that I hate spending time with them but you're just wasting your time?"

Logan looked at her with a sullen face.

"You're wasting your time because they already like you…they told me a few days ago. So now instead of enjoying an intimate lunch at my place we're going to have to endure the complaints and gossip of my lovely grandmothers"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have had I known you were planning on asking them to lunch."

"Wait an intimate lunch? You never mentioned that."

"Sure I did, it was the same time you told me you would be asking my grandmothers to lunch."

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"It's okay." She responded as she leaned in to kiss him. She intended it to be a short, quick kiss but he pulled her to him and deepened it a little. It wasn't a long kiss but it satisfying for the time being.

They made their way over to their friends.

"Rory, love, I recall you mentioned a red-headed cousin."

"I thought she was going to be here. How about I give her a ring and make plans for dinner?" She stood waiting for a response

"Love, what are you waiting for? I'm not getting any younger, more handsome, yes, but not younger."

She laughed as she turned away while pulling out her cell. After a brief conversation she turned back to the group. "Okay, we will be meeting her for dinner tonight."

"Ladies, mates, I must get to my room to get ready."

"Finn, we still have about five hours before we meet her." Rory responded.

"Only five? Maybe if I rush." He pondered.

Rory turned to Logan with a quizzical look. On cue Logan responded "He likes to nap before a date. Just in case he needs to stay up late."

"Finn…you better not be thinking that you'll be going home with her tonight, she is my cousin and if you hurt her you will have me to answer to." Rory warned.

"Love, would I do anything to hurt you? No. I want to make sure that if the lovely…" he paused "what is her name?"

"Sarah" Rory responded on cue.

"If the lovely Sarah determines that the few hours of dinner are not enough to spend with me that I am well rested to take her to a pub for further conversations."

"That's all you better be thinking."

"Rory, I have a question for you. How is it you have a cousin when both your parents are only children?" Steph inquired.

"Technically she is a distant relative. Her grandmother and my great-grandmother were sisters, but since we are close in age we use to hand out and it was easier to call each other "cousin" than go into a long explanation."

Logan looked at his watch, it was three o'clock and although he loved his friends he wanted to spend some more time with his girlfriend, alone. "Rory, we should take our cue from Finn, I think some downtime before dinner would be good."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Besides I still haven't told you about who I ran into last night."

"Anyone I need to worry about?" He saw Steph from the corner of his eye, she was nodded her head. He wasn't sure if that was in response to his question to Rory but it did make him a little uneasy.

"Not at all." Rory responded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had said their good-byes and made their way to the car. Logan interest was peeked about the night before so once seated behind the wheel he asked "So who did you run into?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I ran into Jeremy."

"Your ex?" He was hoping it was someone else names Jeremy. In the past months she told him a lot about Jeremy, how they met, began to date, and the adventures they took.

"Yeah. We were out at a club I use to go to and there he was."

"Alone?"

"No, he was there some guys he knows."

"I thought you said he had a girlfriend."

"He did when I spoke to him last but that was a few years ago. I didn't really get details. I was thinking of calling him and asking him to dinner tonight. You don't think it's too short notice."

Logan was feeling uneasy but he didn't have a reason to be jealous, Rory had told him on several occasions that Jeremy and she ended up friends but from his past experience guys did not remain friends with girls they use to sleep with. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He saw her pull out her cell. "You have his number?"

"He took my phone last night and programmed it in."

Logan noticed how nonchalant she was about the whole thing. Here she was holding his hand, in a car with him, going home to be with him yet he was jealous. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard her speak.

"Jeremy, hi, it's Rory."

"Well, we haven't spoken in a while so I wasn't sure if you would recognize my voice."

"I'm not your only American friend." She giggled.

"I'm on my way home from brunch with the family." Logan can only assume Jeremy asked where she was.

"No, Logan is with me, of course."

Logan presumed, correctly, that Jeremy was asking if she was alone. Why would that guy be asking her if she was alone?

"Yes, my wonderful boyfriend." She replied as she squeezed Logan's hand tighter.

Logan felt a little relieved knowing that she must have mentioned him to Jeremy for Jeremy to know that she had a boyfriend.

"I was calling to ask if you would be interested in joining us and our friends for dinner tonight."

"At 8 o'clock."

"I know you have to work in the morning but don't tell me you have become such an old man that you have to be in bed by eight. I promise that I'll kick you out by ten." She chuckled.

"At Roma's."

Logan assumed that Jeremy agreed to join them.

"Yeah, the place we use to go to in Knightsbridge."

"Okay, that's great. See you then."

They had arrived at her place and she shut her phone. Logan walked over to open her door.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him.

"So did you convince Jeremy to join us?" Logan knew the answer but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah, tonight should be fun."

"Yeah, fun." He whispered in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For those waiting for some drama, I swear it will be coming soon…_

_As usual I don't own anything_


	17. Fancy Meeting You Here

Chapter 17

_Fancy Meeting You Here_

He was waiting for Rory to finish getting ready for dinner, he heard the blow-dryer turn on so he took the opportunity to call Steph.

"Steph?"

"Hi Logan, what's up?"

"You were with Rory when she ran in Jeremy."

"Yes, I was"

"What happened? I mean…well..."

"First nothing happened. They danced briefly and talked but I don't trust him."

"Why did he try something?"

"No, but it was the way he was around her. He kept touching her and making comments about going to the wedding to pick-up a bridesmaid, or more to the point the maid-of-honor."

Logan gritted his teeth at the last comment as Steph continued. "Rory told him that you and she were together but that didn't stop him from making comments about being together with her."

"How was Rory?"

"I don't think she realized he was hitting on her, she laughed at his attempts."

Logan smiled at this; it amazed him that Rory was so naïve about her affect on men. She never realized when someone was hitting on her or checking her out, she never thought of herself beautiful enough to warrant such attention.

"He's coming to dinner tonight." He told her.

"Maybe he'll get the picture when he sees the two of you together."

"Do you really think so?" he asked

"No, but we can hope. Logan, I don't think you need to worry about Rory but be careful of him. I don't trust him."

"I'll be careful. Listen I'll see you in a bit, I hear Rory coming."

He watched as Rory made her way to the couch he was sitting on, she was beautiful, he knew he could trust her and she showed him repeatedly how much she wanted him during their "nap" but he also knew she once had feelings for Jeremy and he worried that maybe they would resurface.

She was stood in between his legs with her arms extended "Ready to go?" He took her hands; she pulled him up and kissed him. "You know even though I'm looking forward to spending time with everyone tonight, what I'm really looking forward is coming back here and spending time with only you. Don't forget tomorrow just you and me." She gave him another kiss.

"Ace, you don't need to remind me. I'll be ready to come back the second we walk out that door."

She smiled. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Not in the last hour."

"Well then, I love you."

"I love you too." He responded with a smile and a kiss.

She pulled away and heard him groan "I know I don't want to stop but if we don't we'll be late."

"I don't think anyone will mind."

She playfully hit him "Come on, there will be plenty of that when we get back."

As they walked out of the house Logan knew he shouldn't be worried but that didn't help get rid of the pit in his stomach.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were the first to arrive and were lead to their table. Logan looked at the seating and noticed one extra chair.

"Ace, there's an extra setting."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Jeremy is bringing a friend."

"He is? that's great."

"Yeah, he mentioned it was some girl that he goes out with occasionally, and something about not wanting to feel like the odd man out."

Logan felt a wash of relief go through his body.

They sat down and soon their friends started to arrive. They had ordered some drinks, appetizers and sat around laughing. Eventually Jenna asked "Rory, when's Jeremy showing up?"

Rory looked toward the door, "Well speak of the devil." He approached and Rory stood to give him a hug "Hey you, now I know you're worse than a girl when it comes to getting ready but a full hour late."

Jeremy laughed "Well it's not easy being beautiful…Actually I was waiting for my date, she made a dash to the toilet she should be here any second." He looked around the table and only recognized C.J. and Jenna. "So Rory who is the man I have to fight for your love."

Rory chuckled, "Jeremy this is my boyfriend Logan."

Logan stood up and shook his hand. Rory continued with the introductions while Logan studied Jeremy. He noticed from the get go how Jeremy inched closer to his girlfriend. The feeling of uneasiness continued when he saw a familiar face approach.

"Here she is, everyone this is…" Jeremy was about to finish the introduction when Logan interrupted "Bobbie."

Rory looked from a paled Logan to this girl Bobbie. She was beautiful, long legs, long blond hair and a lean body.

"Hello, Logan. I didn't know you would be in town." Bobbi smiled seductively.

"I'm not here on business, strictly pleasure." All of the relief Logan felt earlier was now gone and replaced by anxiety. "My good friend C.J. is getting married and my beautiful girlfriend asked me to join her."

"So I take it you two know each other?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy knew that Bobbi knew Logan really well.

"Yes, Logan and I worked together when he was out here." She gave Logan a wink at this.

Rory looked over at Logan you took her hand and squeezed it. He knew he would have to tell her later about Bobbi.

After dinner everyone was talking. Finn and Sarah were getting along famously; C.J. and Colin were discussing golf while Steph and Jenna talked about the wedding. Jeremy ended up sitting across from Rory and Bobbi from Logan, so avoiding any conversations with them was impossible.

"So Bobbie, tell me about Logan and his time here."

"He was a blast, the work always got done but he knew how to have a good time." As she was talking she took off her shoe and slid her leg up Logan, at this Logan jerked back and nearly choked on his drink.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, the water went down the wrong tube." He shot Bobbi a glare.

Jeremy saw this and felt satisfied. He had met Bobbi a couple of years back and they were friends…with benefits. She was great but she wasn't Rory and he knew that she still harbored feeling for her old boss.

"So Logan, can I look forward to you stopping by the office."

"Like I said before, I'm not here on business. If something is happening my dad is more than able to handle it. I'm devoting my time to my lovely lady." He smiled at Rory and she gave him a kiss.

Jeremy and Bobbi cringed at the sight. They both knew they had their work cut out for them.

Throughout the night Bobbi tried to flirt with Logan but he did not respond. Rory noticed and she was slightly jealous but she was continually reassured as Logan held her hand. Though Rory noticed the flirting on Bobbi's part she didn't realize how Jeremy continued to try and flirt with her, but Logan did and it took all of his will strength not to stand up and punch this guy.

Logan couldn't wait to get out of the place, so when he saw Rory stifle a yawn he took the opportunity to suggest they depart. Even thought there were some objections of the two leaving they said their goodbyes and called a cab.

"You know I'm not really tired." Rory said as she leaned into Logan on the ride home.

"You aren't, but I saw you yawn."

"That was from the boring story Jeremy was telling."

"Boring? You could have fooled me you looked engrossed."

"I was engrossed by my own thoughts."

"And what were these thoughts?" he asked.

"Of all the things I wanted to do to you when we get home." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was deepening as the cab pulled up to their curb.

They paid the driver and made their way to her room.

A few hours later they laid in the bed, he brushed her hair from her face; he didn't want to tell her now but he didn't want to wait either. "I guess you're wondering about Bobbi?"

"I wasn't at this moment but since you brought her up…"

"You know I worked in London for a few months after graduation well Bobbi was one of the members of my team. It was a fun team, we worked hard and partied. Well one night after buying a small internet company we were all out celebrating and one thing lead to another and…"

"You don't need to continue I get the picture."

"but it meant nothing" he continued "we both realized it was mistake"

Rory pulled herself into a sitting position with the sheets pulled up to cover herself.

Logan knew this wasn't good, she never pulled away from him unless she had to. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just need a minute to process." It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity until she spoke. "I know that you have a past, it's just that…that…are you sure you don't want someone like her."

Logan was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean someone like her?"

"You know blond, tall, beautiful…." She said uneasily.

Logan laughed at her question "Ace, look at me." She turned her eyes to him. "You're more beautiful, you're smarter and I love how you fit perfectly in my arms." He pulled her to his body. "I worry everyday that you'll wake-up one day and realize that I'm not good enough for you. I worry that you'll find someone you love more or someone you loved more."

"Wait, are you worried about Jeremy?"

When Logan didn't respond she knew that was what he was thinking. "Logan, there isn't anything between me and Jeremy. We are just friends."

"Are you sure that is what he thinks?"

"Of course, we broke up before I even left England and he already had a girlfriend." Rory held him tighter she loved how his arms felt around her, she loved his smell she loved everything about him. "Logan you don't have to worry because you're more than good enough. I love you, only you."

"I Love you, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So what do you think?_


	18. That Smirk

Chapter 18

_That Smirk_

The next day was bliss for the two. They turned off their cells, and unplugged the phone; they spent the day in each other's company.

The evening approached, they were reclined on the couch watching, or in Rory's case mocking, a movie.

"You know some of us actually would like to hear what they are saying."

"But that would be boring, besides I think my story is much better." She turned to face him.

"I'm sure you do but…"

"I wouldn't finish that if I was you." She pouted.

"I was going to say but you don't want to waste all those great stories on this stuff."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

He looked at her "That's the kind of kiss you give a friend; I think I deserve something better."

She smiled and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. "Better?"

"That's a good start." he smirked.

She smiled at him and attacked his lips again. This time it didn't stop with the kiss.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory slowly woke the next morning but things felt off, that's when she realized that she work up alone. She pulled on the shirt he wore the day before and padded toward the door, as entered the hallway she heard the faint clicking of keys, she walked to the study and there he was. He was wearing his reading glasses, staring intently at the screen as his fingers typed away.

"Hey" she called out as she approached him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey" he replied.

She walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Checking some e-mails."

"I thought this was a vacation, no work; that your dad was more than capable to handle everything." She teased him.

"Yeah, well I may be on vacation but everyone else seemed to have forgotten. I won't be much longer." He took his coffee mug and was about to take a sip when he saw her hands come around and take his mug away.

A few seconds later she handed him the empty mug. "That was good."

He spun the chair around and pulled her to his lap. "That was mine." He smirked.

"But I needed something to warm me up after waking up alone." She pouted giving him her Bambi eyes.

"Put those eyes away. I was hoping to finish up before you woke and than slide back in next to you."

"It's okay that you have to do some work. I know that you're a big important man."

"And you are making me bigger." He smirked again.

"Dirty." She giggled as she attached her lips to his.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Logan, if we don't leave now we'll be late and even if my grandmothers like you they may change their mind if we're not on time."

"Well I wouldn't be running late if someone would have kept her hands to herself."

"I didn't hear you complain." She responded as he approached her.

He led her to her car making conversation. "After that escapade this morning, I don't know if I'll ever be able to sit at desk and concentrate on my work."

"Are you saying that you never…on a desk?"

"Yeah, that was a first for me."

"At least I was the first as something with the playboy Logan Huntzberger." She teased.

"Ace, you are the first of many things with me." He smiled as helped her into the car. He was telling the truth, she was the first woman he was with for more than a month, the first he still wanted to spend time with and the first one he said I love you to and meant it. He got into the driver seat, looked over at her and smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" she questioned.

"Just a reminder to me that I can." He started the car and they were off to tea with her grandmothers.

They arrived at the restaurant with a few minutes to spare; as they walked in they noticed her grandmothers were being seated. "Perfect timing." He smirked.

"You're just lucky that the traffic wasn't bad." She responded.

"You're jealous of my skillful driving." He knew he was lucky to be there on time but he loved there little bantering sessions.

"If that's what you call almost getting us killed." She smiled at him "You ready to face the wolves."

"Lead the way."

As they approached the table they noticed Emily looked at her watch. "Right on time, Rory I'm happy you didn't pick up your sense of time from your mother."

"Hello Grandma Emily, grandma Francine. I'm really happy to have this chance to spend with the two of you, with all the wedding stuff I feel like I haven't had a chance to enjoy my time here." She was lying, she wasn't expected to by back full time maid-of honor duty till Thursday, she made sure to get as much done as she could before Logan arrived because she only wanted to spend time with him. She gave both of her grandmothers a kiss on their checks.

Logan followed Rory's lead and kissed both women on their cheeks. "Thank you Emily, Francine for taking time and spending it with Rory and myself."

"Logan, don't be silly we always have time for Rory." Francine replied. "I will say though it was a pleasant surprise when you asked for tea."

They noticed how Logan helped Rory with her chair. They knew he was taught manners but many times they have seen young men of society ignore these manners. They both smiled, they may not have been thrilled about Logan initially but since he began courting Rory he had proved himself to be a worthy suitor.

The afternoon was filled with pleasant conversation when Emily, always being blunt, asked the question both her and Francine wanted to know. "Logan, tell us what are your intentions with Rory?"

Rory just about choked on her cucumber sandwich but she also knew she should have expected this from her grandmother. "Grandma, Logan and I haven't really talked about our future and…"she was about to continue when Logan interrupted.

"Emily, I love your granddaughter. You may think that it's too soon for me to feel so strongly for Rory, but right now I can't see not being with her I can only hope that Rory feels the same." He looked over to her, he didn't know what to expect. Yes they shared their love with one another but he knew it was a big deal to tell her grandmothers of all people.

The table was silent until Emily spoke. "Logan, you know that I didn't approve of your history but when I see how happy Rory is with you I can only hope that you do right by her."

"Emily I will do everything I can to make sure Rory is happy."

"Good. Now tell me what have you two been up since you arrived."

Logan looked over to Rory and smirked "Nothing really, we been mostly..." Rory kicked his leg to stop him from talking she knew he was going to make a comment; smiling at her grandmothers she continued "Just some sight seeing. Neither one of us has been here in a while."

They walked to the valet when Logan finally spoke "you didn't have to kick me, I wouldn't have said anything."

"I'm sorry; when I saw that smirk of yours I got worried and it was the first thing that popped into my head"

"Does my smirk make you nervous?"

"Very, when I see that smirk I know you're up to no good." she said in a playful tone as they got into the car.

"No good, huh. You mean like this." He was smirking as his hand traveled beneath the hem of her dress.

"Exactly like that." Her head fell back as she enjoyed the feeling of his hand crawling up her thigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know another filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed anyway._


	19. Special

Chapter 19

_Special_

The next couple of days went by like a blur, when they weren't in bed they were with friends and family.

It was Friday morning and Rory groaned when the alarm went off. She got use to sleeping in late and cuddling with Logan but the wedding was the next day so her and the girls all had reservations for a day of pampering at the spa.

"Ace, baby, you need to get up."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to go either but I don't want to be the one blamed for you being late."

She turned to him and smiled. "They wouldn't blame you they would just harass you tonight."

"Like that would be better. How about I go and make you some coffee while you get ready?"

"You really want me out of your hair."

"Never."

"So what's on the agenda today? Golf with the guys or just some pub?"

"I was actually going to run into the London office today, check up and go through some more email."

"Why don't you check the email here, like you have been for the last few days?"

"I wanted to see some of my old work pals."

"Oh, you wanted to see Bobbi." She hated that she still felt jealous of her.

"Rory..."

"Well she is one of you old work pals."

"Yes, just a pal."

"That you slept with" she mumbled but he heard.

"And it meant absolutely nothing." He responded. He gave her a kiss than went down to make her coffee.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had a great time at the spa. Rory spoke with Steph and was reassured that no one was a threat to her.

Rory was the last one waiting for her car to be pulled up when she saw Logan across the street emerge from a small restaurant. She was about to yell over to him when she saw the door open and a familiar blond walk to him. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but when she saw Logan give Bobbi a hug and a kiss on the cheek she felt tears form in her eyes. She tried to hide behind other people and practically jumped into her car when it was pulled up. She pulled away hoping he didn't see her.

An hour later she was at her flat fixing her make-up when she heard him walk in.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out. She didn't respond but heard him ascend the stairs. "Rory?" She still didn't respond but he had found her anyway. "Hey, there you are. I wasn't sure if you were here since you didn't respond." He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to kiss her.

"Oh, were you calling me I must not have heard you." She pulled away and noticed the look on his face. "I just finished my make-up and I don't want it ruined." She walked into her closet pulling out the dress for tonight.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned.

"Of course, I'm just trying to get ready and I suggest you do the same we have to leave soon."

"Yeah, of course." He responded. He knew something was bothering her but he didn't want to push right now.

Soon they were on the road over to the church.

"So tell me how was the office?"

"Good, everything is in order, but I didn't expect anything less. Paul and Bobbi run a tight ship."

Bobbi of course Bobbi, she thought to herself. "So if everything was good I guess you had plenty of time to spend with your old pals?" She was hoping that she would tell her of his lunch with Bobbi.

"Not really, they were busy so I just hung out."

"Oh." Was all she said, she now knew that his lunch was only with Bobbi.

He was going to tell her about his lunch with Bobbi but when he pulled his car up to the church she practically ran into the church. He didn't know why she was acting so strangely but he also knew the next few hours were not going to be the time to find out.

He walked into the church and saw that everyone was already there lined up to practice the walk down the aisle. He made his way over to Finn who was there with Sarah.

"Hey Logan, where have you been? Colin and I tried calling you to join us at the pub while the ladies were enjoying there time at the spa."

"I stopped into the office."

"Ugh, Logan, mate, don't you understand the meaning of vacation? It means no work."

"Don't tell me you and Colin haven't been checking business?"

"I didn't say you can't check in but you aren't supposed to waste a day in an office."

"Instead I was to waste the day in a pub?"

"Exactly." He chuckled back.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were making there second trip down the aisle after being reprimanded by the wedding planner for walking too fast. Sarah was one of the first girls down the aisle, she made sure to turn to Finn and wink. Logan looked over at Finn and noticed the smile on his face. "Based on that smile she must be special."

"She is, I haven't met a girl like her…well never. She is a keeper."

"I never thought I would live to here you say that."

"Well I never thought you would settle for one girl."

"I'm not settling. Rory is the best thing they ever happened to me so I would never say I was settling for just a girl, she is the girl above all girls."

"Yeah, she is a great girl and if she didn't set me up with Sarah you would have some serious competition from me." He smiled.

Logan was looking to the back and noticed Rory laughing in the back at something Jenna said, she than began her walk down the aisle, he tried to make eye contact but she just looked to the front without a second glance. He thought after seeing her laugh that her mood had improved but after her walk past him he knew something was wrong.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were all sitting on the patio of the restaurant enjoying the wonderful Indian summer night. Everyone was drinking, talking and laughing, well everyone but Logan. He again noticed how happy Rory was when talking to others but when he tried to ask her a question she would reply curtly, than to top it off when he would place his hand on her knee she would make an excuse to get up from the table.

Not many people noticed Rory's mood since she acted so happily but Lorelai wasn't just another friend she knew Rory better than anyone. She saw Rory get up from the table and Lorelai followed.

"Baby girl, hold up."

"What do you want mom?"

"Well someone's in a bad mood."

"What are you talking about I'm having a good time out there."

"Rory, look at me, I know you and I know when your acting and that is what you are doing out there. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She sighed.

"Did Logan do something to hurt you? I like him but I have no problem taking him down."

"I don't know."

Lorelai waited for more but Rory didn't offer. "What do you mean you don't know? Did he do something? Baby girl, you know I'm always there for you but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Truth is I don't know if he did something. After the spa today I was waiting for my car when I saw Logan across the street. I was about to yell over to him when I saw Bobbi walk out of the restaurant he was in, they hugged mom and than he kissed her cheek."

"Maybe they're just friends."

"Oh they are friends from work that happened to sleep together and what if he was having lunch with her to figure out if she was the one he wanted to be with."

"Have you talked to Logan about this?"

"We talked the other day and he told me that he only slept with her once after a party and they both agreed it was a mistake. He told me that she was only a friend and that he loved me but mom what if he was only saying those words to placate me."

"What did he say about the lunch date?"

"He didn't say anything. He didn't mention it, I gave him chances but nothing."

"Oh baby, give him a chance, talk to him tonight. You and I both know his type and for him to remain with you for a few months and even say that he loves you means a lot. You are a smart girl in many areas but love is not one of them."

Rory gave her a crossed look.

"Don't look at me like that. You are smart and beautiful yet for some reason you always get it in your mind that the guy is always looking at someone else. I can't tell you how many times I have seen men give you a second look or turn their head when you walk by but you always ignore it thinking you're not good enough. You are better than good and anyone who has gotten to know you knows that, and I know for a fact Logan knows are special you are."

"Special, huh."

"Yes special, and you know I don't mean in the eating paste kind of special." She finally saw her daughter smile a real smile. "So he loves you, when were you going to tell me he said that to you? Did you say it back? I need details."

She was smiling. "He told me he loved me when he got here and yes I did say it back."

"Oh my baby girl is in love. I'm so happy for you but back to the situation ask him about his lunch if he lies than get rid of him, or better yet tell me and I'll get rid of him." Lorelai had a pensive look on her face. "My godfather still owes me a favor."

Rory was laughing. "Mom your godfather is a little old English man I don't think he can handle such a favor."

"Oh ye of little faith." She put her arm around Rory as they walked back to the party.

She took her seat and turn to Logan. "We really need to talk later."

Logan nodded in response than sat there in a daze, dozens of thoughts running through his head but the one that scared him the most was that she was going to break up with him. He knew if that's what the talk was about he would break. He never thought a girl could break him but Rory Hayden was a normal girl she was special.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again thanks for all the reviews, you all are great.


	20. Trust

Chapter 20

_Trust_

The ride back to her place was silent, Logan kept thinking of the worse but than out of the blue she reached over and took his hand and he felt the jolt of electricity he always felt when she touched him. He quickly looked over at her and smiled and to his surprise she smiled back. He was thoroughly confused by all of her actions that day and was relieved when he pulled up to the flat.

He helped her out of the car and they made their way up to the front door. Once inside she heard him sigh. She had thought a lot about her talk with her mother and she knew she didn't want to lose him so she began. She took him by his hand and led him over to sit on the couch. "Logan, I know I've been acting weird today and I hope that you will give me the chance to explain."

He was intently listening. "Okay…"

"Well it started this afternoon I was waiting for my car when I noticed you leaving a restaurant."

"Why didn't you come over?"

"I was going to yell over to you but then I saw Bobbi exit and…"

"and you saw us hug and me giving her a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah." She whispered in response.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was going to tell you when I got back but you started to act all stand offish and wouldn't let me say anything. All this time I thought you were breaking up with me but what really it was because you don't trust me."

"Logan, no. I trust you."

"Oh really, it that why you were so angry at me? I wanted to tell you that I had lunch with Bobbi to talk about how she acted toward me that night at dinner. I wanted to tell you that she was conned into flirting with me by your ex. She told me how Jeremy was still in love with you and how he convinced Bobbi that I was a passing fling and that getting me away from you would be best for everyone. Why because I was just a playboy who was going to hurt you. But you know the funny thing is it was you who hurt me." He was yelling now, angry about what Rory put him though, angry that she didn't talk to him but mostly hurt because she still didn't trust him totally.

She was crying now, upset at what had just happened, angry at herself for she was at fault. She reached over to Logan but he pulled away. He stood and walked upstairs. She heard him slamming the dresser drawers, she made her way upstairs in time to see him leave their room and move to one of the guest rooms.

"Logan, I was jealous. I don't know what came over me and when I saw you kiss her…." She cried.

"No Rory, you can't blame this on me. Yes I kissed her on her check, a friendly peck on the check. I told you I loved you, only you and the first time you see me with another girl you think the worse. I trusted you Rory with all of me and I thought you trusted me in the same way, you told me you loved me and I foolishly thought that included that you trusted me but I guess that was only wishful thinking." He could feel the tears start rolling down his cheaks. "I'm going to sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

"Logan, I'm sorry. Please believe me I trust you with my life. I was jealous Logan and I should have given you a chance to tell me. But I got scared; scared you would leave me so I put these walls up. Please Logan… please don't be mad. Please forgive me." She slide down the floor and continued to cry, eventually she managed to pull herself onto her bed. She needed to sleep but no matter what she did she felt empty, she needed his arms around her to feel whole. With the feeling of loneliness she continued to loudly sob, she was a mess and she knew it was of her own doing.

He laid in bed for over an hour trying to sleep but all her did was toss and turn, he walked out to the hall heading downstairs when he stopped by her door and heard her sobbing. His heart was breaking and all he wanted was to go in there and tell her everything would be okay, but he was hurt, she hurt him. He was about to continue his was down the stairs when he turned back to her door. He tapped on the door and whispered her name "Rory?" "Rory, are you awake?" he was about to walk away when he heard her footsteps, she swung the door open and they stood there staring at each. He than opened his arms and she enfolded herself in his arms. She continued to sob; he tried to calm her down as he led her to the bed. He knew they had a lot to talk about but right now he knew what they both needed was to sleep.

They laid down and held each other without saying a word. Soon both did something they couldn't do just minutes before, sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A short update, I wanted to leave you all in some suspense. As usual thanks for the reviews._


	21. Advice

Chapter 21

_Advice_

He felt her stir; soon he was looking into her eyes. They were still red and puffy and he felt horrible about it, she had to walk down the aisle in 6 hours.

She woke with a headache, she knew it was from the crying but right now she didn't care because she was in his arms. She looked at him and hesitantly kissed him. She felt him kiss her back but as she tried to deepen it he pulled away.

"Rory, I can't right now. You need to get ready and get over to Jenna's place."

"Are we okay?" She asked.

"Let's enjoy today." He kissed her on her check and got out of the bed.

His words did not sit well with Rory but she knew he was right they had a wedding to go to and she had to get ready to leave. Soon she was at the door on her way out. "Logan, I'm leaving."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at the church. Remember to walk slowly you don't want the wedding planner to attack you later." He was trying to lighten the mood since he wanted her to have a good time at the wedding but he was having a hard time since he was the one in a mood. He gave her a hug and a peck on the lips. "Save me a dance."

"You can have them all." She responded with another hug and kiss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Logan sat back on the couch he still had about four hours before he had to get ready so he decided to do some work but as he sat at the desk all he could think of was their morning in that very room. Since he couldn't work he decided to go out for a run, but again as he ran all of his thoughts were consumed by her and what happened that day before. He thought she got over his past but from her reaction he didn't know if she could ever get past his past. He showered then sat back and sighed he needed to talk to someone but his first choice, Steph, would be getting ready for the wedding so he had no choice but to call on Finn and Colin.

Within half and hour they were at the door.

"Mate, this better be good, you know how I need my beauty rest."

"Hi Logan, thanks for calling, Steph was driving me crazy with questions about what she should wear. Somehow during this week she went from having one choice to about ten."

They both noticed the serious look on Logan's face. "Logan what's wrong."

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"Well first you called us over, we've been here all week and this is the first time here, secondly that look on your face. Logan, the last time I saw that look was when your father made you go to London after graduation."

"You guys know me too well."

"So tell us, mate, what happened with Rory."

"She doesn't trust me." He replied sadly. "She saw me outside a restaurant yesterday and then Bobbi came out and we hugged and I gave her a kiss on her check. Instead of asking me about it she ignored me, when we got back here she told me about what happened and I got mad. Mad that after all we had said to each other that she would still think I would do something to hurt her."

Finn and Colin didn't know what to say. They knew how Logan felt about her and knew that she really hurt him. One thing he valued in his friends is their trust.

"Did she know about you and Bobbi?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, I told her after that night at dinner."

Colin continued "Did you tell her that she had nothing to worry about?"

"Of course I did, I told her I loved her, that she means the world to me. She said the same to me, she said she loved me."

Finn and Colin knew this was serious Logan never claimed his love for a girl to them. After a couple of minutes in silence Finn spoke. "Mate, I'm sorry but look at it from her eyes. She saw you with a girl you slept with, I know she's a strong woman but she's with a guy who used to go from one woman to another when he got bored. I know you changed, and I doubt she would be with you if she didn't think the same but put yourself in her place. What if you saw her walk out of a restaurant with a former boyfriend and gave him a hug and a kiss."

"I wouldn't like it, but I would ask her about it."

"And didn't she tell you about it?"

"Yeah, after ignoring me most of the evening."

Finn and Colin had to get back to the hotel when Colin gave Logan one parting thought... "Logan I can't tell you what to do, you have to determine for yourself if this misunderstanding is enough to end it with her?" .

Logan sunk back onto the couch and sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory had arrived at Jenna's still with an uneasy feeling. All the way over she knew something was off but it wasn't until she answered a call from her mother that she knew what that was,"Hey baby girl", Logan didn't call her "Ace" since she confessed to him.

"Mother to baby girl, are you there."

"Yeah, sorry I just spaced out."

"That's okay; I was calling to check on you. How did things go with Logan?"

Rory made her way to the guest bathroom to hide "Not too good. He doesn't think I trust him." She started to cry again. "Mom I don't know what to do, what if I lose him. I love him mom. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Oh baby girl. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not your fault. It's all my fault."

"Rory, I wish I could be there for you."

"I know mom. I'll be okay; I just need a couple of minutes."

"Was he still mad when you left this morning?"

"No, he acted like everything was okay but he didn't call me "Ace", he calls me that at times. He said that I needed to have fun today. How can I have fun when I may have lost him?"

"Rory, I know this will be hard but use his advice and enjoy today. It's for your brother and your best friend."

"I will mom; I wouldn't ever do anything to ruin my best friend's wedding."

"It's a good thing she's marrying your brother or I would have worried about that movie reference."

She got Rory to chuckle. "Okay mom, I have to go and wash my face, again."

"Hang in there baby girl, everything will be okay."

"I love you mom."

"ditto, kiddo. Oh a rhyme, I'm good."

She heard Rory chuckle again.

Lorelai hung up with a heavy heart, she felt torn. She was excited for her son but hurting for her daughter.

Rory stared at herself in the mirror, she was a mess but she knew today was not about her today was about her brother and her best friend. She washed her face put on a smile and went into the main room to get ready for the wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know this is even shorter than most of my other chapters but I promise more will be posted soon._


	22. Bouquet and Garter

Chapter 22

_Bouquet and Garter_

Logan was sitting in a seat closest to the aisle, he still was still confused but today was about his friend and he didn't want to ruin C.J.'s day with the problems he and Rory were having. His intention was to enjoy the day, just like he told Rory to.

The music began to play and everyone stood, Logan looked across the way and saw him. He disliked the guy sitting there at the moment he felt anger when he noticed the smirk he was giving Logan. He knew that Rory told him that she didn't love him but knowing he still wanted Rory infuriated him, what made him think that Rory would leave him and go back to him. But than Logan thought about the situation he and Rory were in and was worried that she would turn back to someone she use to be with.

Logan looked down the aisle and saw Rory was the next person to start her journey down the aisle, she was beautiful, his eyes locked with hers and it was than that he knew he didn't want to lose her. She made a mistake but he was making a mistake for putting her through this. He smiled at her and she smiled at him in return, but the smile didn't extend to her eyes, her eyes were showing the sorrow she felt. His heart ached for her and even though she had hurt him he didn't want her to be in such pain, he needed to talk to her and that was the first ting he would do once the ceremony was over.

He stared at her the entire ceremony and imagined himself up there with her standing across from him wearing white. He smiled to himself he never pictured himself getting married but that was before he met her. He just hoped that she would forgive him for being such an ass and not taking her apology.

The next thing he knew people were clapping as the bride and groom shared a kiss. He watched the happy couple exit the church and as soon as he could he followed, he congratulated the couple and then turned his search to find her. He made his way to the side of the church and saw her, but she wasn't alone, he was talking to her. He noticed how Jeremy kept touching her but Rory kept moving away. He walked up to her put his arm around her waist and smiled. "Ace, I need to talk to you."

Rory was surprised when she felt an arm snake around her but when she heard his nickname for her she relaxed into his side. She felt a real smile creep onto her face "Jeremy, please excuse me. I'll see you at the reception."

"Save me a dance." He said while glaring at Logan.

"Sure, find me later."

Jeremy walked away and she turned to face the man next to her before she had a chance to apologize again Logan spoke. "Ace, I'm sorry for not forgiving you yesterday or this morning, but I was hurt."

She cut in wanting to apologize some more. "Logan, I'm so sorry. I trust you, I let my jealousy get the better of me and I understand why you're upset. Logan I never meant to hurt you." Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"Ace, please don't cry. I forgive you. We still need to talk but today is not that day for that. Right now I need you to know that I can't lose you and I won't give you up without a fight."

"You won't need to fight, I'm with you." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They knew everything wasn't resolved but this was a start.

Lorelai noticed the two walk back to the rest on the wedding party hand in hand, she smiled to herself, now she could be happy for both of her children.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The reception was anything but boring. They band played a variety of hits and everyone was on the floor. Rory and Logan were on the floor dancing up a storm when a slow song began. He took her hand and pulled her close, their extended arms were brought in held between their hearts, they danced slowly staring at each other but then she brought her lips to his ear and whispered her love to him. They were lost in one another they didn't notice all their family and friends looking at them, they didn't even notice when the song changed but than he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned and glared at the man standing there.

"May I cut in?" Before Logan had a chance to respond Jeremy took Rory from his grasp.

Logan saw the surprised look in Rory's face, then the 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to him. He was about to walk off the floor when he felt his arm being pulled. It was Jenna pulling him to dance.

"Will you dance with me?"

"I could never deny the bride." He smiled.

"She doesn't have romantic feelings for him."

"I know."

"She really loves you, I've never saw her like this."

He was smiling "I've been told."

"Be good to her. I don't know what was going on yesterday but I know she was very upset this morning, even though she pretended everything was okay I knew it wasn't. I can also see that she is really happy now. Take care of her, or as her sister-in-law I will kick your butt."

"There won't be a need to turn to violence I plan to take care of her as long as she lets me."

"Good."

The song ended and Rory sauntered back to him. She took his hand and led him to the bar. "I'm sorry about Jeremy; I didn't want to dance with him."

"I know. So what did you talk about?"

"I don't know, he was rambling about things we did in the past but I was concentrating on someone else."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yeah' she pretended to ponder "Finn." She responded with a sly smile.

He tickled her side "Very funny."

They were enjoying themselves when it was announced that the bouquet was about to be tossed. Rory didn't want to go out but she was practically forced by her grandmothers. She didn't plan on catching the bouquet but she had no choice as it came in her direction, it was either catch it or get hit in the face by it.

There were cheers from many of the guests but all Rory could do was blush. She went to Logan "Ace, are you telling me something?"

"What...No, I mean I didn't plan on catching this…Besides that whole thing is a wives- tale." She rambled, flustered at his comment.

He just took her in his arms and smiled. It felt good to have her happy in his arms, he was happy.

The men were gathering to catch the garter, and being that Rory caught the bouquet the competition was getting fierce. There were many men that wanted to dance with her and still hoped to have a chance with her. Initially Logan was not planning on going out there but when he saw that Jeremy was front and center he made his way over. The count down began and C.J. threw the garter; it was heading into the Jeremy's extending arm when he saw Jeremy pushed out the way just in time for to claim the prize himself.

Once he held the garter securely he looked over to a smirking Finn. He smiled, he had some good friends.

The song for the lucky two came on and as they took to the floor they noticed both of her grandmothers smiling.

"I think they're planning our wedding." He said nodding in the direction of her grandmothers. He didn't know why he kept bringing up marriage to Rory but he liked the idea of talking about this subject with her and he really liked seeing her flustered.

"You would think they would give me a break tonight of all nights. I mean they just got their grandson married."

"Well now that his marriage is out of the way..."

"Yeah, I know they'll be asking about my love life even more than they have been."

They continued to dance to the songs that followed, but eventually the need for air and a drink took precedent. Logan went to the bar to get some drinks while Rory made her way outside to the garden. She got lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps approach, she turned around but it wasn't who she was waiting for and her face reflected the disappointment.

"Jeremy."

"Hi Rory." He noticed the tone of her voice and the look, she wasn't happy to see him.

"So…are you having a good time?" she didn't know what to say to him so she tried to keep the conversation light.

"It could be better." He replied.

"I'm sorry; you're not having a good time."

"Well you can make it better." He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. His lips descended to hers.

Rory was startled but once her mind began to comprehend what was going on she began to pull away. "Stop." But instead of stopping his grip became tighter, Rory was turning her head from his mouth but she couldn't get away.

"Rory, stop fighting it. You know that you and I were meant to be together. Our break-up was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't a mistake. I may have thought that at first but we were better as friends."

"But you loved me."

"Yes, I loved you, past tense but now that I met Logan I know what real love is. I love Logan."

Jeremy was getting angrier and persisted on trying to kiss her. Rory was about scream when she heard him.

"Let her go." His voice was calm but it had a deathly undertone.

"Go away Logan, can't you see we're busy."

"I said let her." Logan was interrupted

"Or you'll what, hurt me. Please you don't stand a chance." As Jeremy talked Rory was able to get away.

She stepped behind Logan "Logan, let's go. He isn't worth it."

Logan didn't want to ruin this night with a fight so he turned to Rory to hold her. They were about to walk back to the reception when he was pulled away and sucker punched in the face. He staggered back but quickly got his bearing and went full force on Jeremy. Jeremy could not handle the force that was Logan.

"Logan, please stop." She was crying she knew he was standing up for her but she didn't want him hurt.

As the fight continued Rory ran inside to get help. Soon Finn, Colin and C.J. were pulling the two apart.

"Stay away from her, if I ever see you touch her again you will wish that you were dead." Logan ranted.

Lorelai had made it out and was now holding her daughter. "Jeremy, I suggest you leave."

Jeremy looked at everyone, pulled himself out of C.J. arms and made his way out but not without making one last attempt for Rory "Rory, this should have been us today. Please think about it. I'll take you back. Rory we were good together."

"Jeremy, there hasn't been an "us" for a long time. I'm with Logan now and he's the one I'm good with."

Jeremy looked at her one last time before making his way out.

Logan looked over at C.J. "C.J., I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about ruining your day. I didn't mean to do anything; Rory and I were about to walk away…I really didn't mean to do this."

"Logan, stop. You didn't ruin anything in fact this will fun to bring up in years to come besides I can't be mad at you for taking care of my little sister."

Rory went to Logan and looked at his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I blink." He tried to lighten the mood but truth was he was in pain.

Rory turned to C.J. and to Jenna who had since joined. "I hope you don't mind if we get going."

"Rory, stay, have some more fun. I'll go." Logan didn't want to ruin the rest of her evening because of what he did.

"The reception is just about over I don't think Jenna and C.J. would be mad if I left to take care of my knight in black Armani."

"Rory's right, the reception is winding down. Go home and put frozen peas on that." Jenna added.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Logan, stop apologizing, besides this gives me a reason to do something stupid when you two get married." C.J. smiled at Rory and Logan. He knew that these two were the real thing.

Neither Logan nor Rory made a comment about C.J.'s remark. Instead Rory went to C.J. and hugged him. "Take care of my best friend. I love you big bro."

"I will and I love you too baby girl." He earned himself a swat on the arm for the baby girl remark.

"Bye Jenna. Now we can finally call ourselves sisters." They hugged.

Logan followed Rory's lead and said his good-byes. "C.J. I'm really sorry."

"Logan, this is the last time I will say this, stop apologizing." They gave each other a man hug. "Take care of her; don't make me give you a match to that shiner."

"Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to make sure she is happy."

"I know you will. You're proven yourself Logan and I'm okay with the two of you being a couple."

"Thanks."

Logan moved to Jenna. "Jenna, I'm sorry about this."

"No need to apologize. You're a good guy and I'm glad Rory found you."

"Thanks."

"Logan, ready to go?"

"yeah." They said their good-byes to the rest of her family and made their way home.

They were reclining on the bed, Rory hold a bag of frozen peas to Logan's eye.

"Ace, I'm getting cold." He whined.

"Ten more minutes and than I'll warm you up."

"It that a promise."

"That, Mac, is a guarantee."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Since I messed up when originally posting chapter 20 and 21 I wanted to make it up and post the next chapter:)_

_A little longer than my other chapters but I wanted to get the wedding over with. Next the morning talks._


	23. Separate Ways

Chapter 23

_Separate Ways_

He was wide awake thinking about he last 48 hours. He needed to talk to her but he didn't want to upset her. He felt her stir and soon her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

Her eyes grew large and her hand went up to touch him, but he winced "Oh, my God, you're eye. Logan, can you see out of it?"

His eye was bad; it had a purple hue and it was swollen shut.

"Ace, don't worry about it. It's not as bad as I guess it looks." he was lying but he hated having her feel bad.

"I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault; I wish I didn't run into Jeremy that night of the hen."

"Ace, it's not your fault that you're a nice person that everyone falls in love with...Than again maybe it is."

"Yeah, because I'm so irresistible." She replied sarcastically.

"That is the truth." He pulled her closer to himself.

"I'm going to get some more frozen vegetables for that eye…but you will have to let me go."

"I don't want to."

"Logan, you're eye looks terrible and you have to be back at work. What are you going to tell everyone? Your dad is going to hate me when he sees you."

"My dad could never hate you; I think even if we weren't together he would still like you better. Besides I'm proud of this eye, I got it defended my woman."

"Your woman, that sounds so primitive."

He grunted. "Me Mac, you Ace."

She went to swat him when he caught her arm; that is when he noticed the hand shaped bruises that formed on her skin.

"Do they hurt?"

She saw where his eyes were looking, "No, I barely feel them."

"If I ever see him again he will be sorry."

"Let's not talk about him."

"Agreed, but there is something else we do need to talk about." He didn't want to damper the mood but he also didn't want to leave without this talk.

She new what he was referring to and even though she rather just brush the whole incident under the carpet she knew that if they did eventually it would fester. "I want to start by saying I'm sorry. I was wrong for getting mad at you for something you didn't do. It's hard seeing the person you love with another woman, and to top it off a woman he slept with."

"I'm not going to say its all okay, because it still hurts that you didn't trust me but I don't want to lose you over this. I wish you would have talked to me about this before assuming the worse."

"I know and I'm sorry but this is the first time I've had reason to feel this way. My first boyfriend well we were each others first so there wasn't a book of women that I had to worry about and I never worried with him straying since we were always at each other side. Than there were my college boyfriends Daniel and Jeremy. By the time Daniel and I ended I actually hoped he would cheat on me so that I wouldn't have to be the one that broke it off. Jeremy I don't know, it didn't bother me when he talked to other girls maybe because I wasn't really in love with him. With you I got scared, scared that if you leave me I won't be able to survive. In the short time we have known each you have invoked more feelings in my than all the men I have been with combined. "

"Ace, as I told you the other night, I'm not leaving you unless you push me out. I understand that you were jealous and I do know how that feels. I was jealous anytime I saw Jeremy talk to you but we need to agree that before we get mad at each other that we talk about it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She responded.

It was silent for a couple of minutes "So this first boyfriend, is he someone I have to worry about?"

"Only if he decides to leave his wonderful wife and beautiful daughter. No, Tristan and I are friends we practically grew up together, he'll always be special to me but we pretty much knew as we left for college that we were both ready to move on. It was a first love, you know how that is."

"Yeah, I do."

"So is she someone I have to worry about?" She teased.

"No, I think she's happy with Colin."

Rory was shocked. "Really, you and Steph?"

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything besides kiss. We were young and she broke my heart when she went she decided she liked Finn better."

"Wow, she got around."

"Yup just like all sixth graders."

"How is it we haven't talked about this before? I mean we have talked about so many things from our past."

"I guess as the saying goes, some things are better left in the past. Besides I really don't want to know all the details of your past boyfriends, and I'm sure you don't want to know about every girl I've been with."

"You're right I don't want to know… What time does you flight leave?" She asked

"Three. What about yours?"

"Same." She looked over to clock "It's 11:00 and we both still need to shower, dress and pack so you really need to let me out of bed now."

He got up, pulled her up and looked over her naked body. "Come on it'll be quicker if we shower together."

She laughed at this comment but than responded in a seductive voice while her hands made their way south. "How quick can you be?"

"Well let's go in and find out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't a surprise that there were running behind. The taxi approached the airport and noticed that their flights we in different terminals. The car pulled up to Rory's stop first, Logan helped her out. "So this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yeah." She responded solemnly. "So I'll see you Friday?"

"Of course you will." They stood there holding each other. "I wish I didn't have to let you go."

"Me too, but if I don't go now I'll miss my flight."

"Yeah, same here. Ace, I love you."

"I love you too, Mac."

With that they gave each other a searing kiss and let go. He watched her walk inside and sighed. This was the longest time they had spent together and the hardest to time to go their separate ways.

That night they were both home, they talked on the phone as if they had been away from each other for months, each not wanting to say good-night but each knowing that the work week was a few hours away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here you go, thanks again for all the reviews.


	24. Happy Birthday

Chapter 24

_Happy Birthday_

She woke up the next morning and felt cold, she quickly realized it was because he wasn't there to hold her, she sighed as she got ready for work.

200 miles away another soul woke from his restless slumber, it wasn't a restful night but he managed to get a couple of hours in. He sighed knowing that until he held her in his arms he would not have a good night's sleep.

She made her way to her office; it was her fist day back after an extended vacation so she knew she would have a lot of files and emails for review. Her work was her only saving grace; she barely left her office as she tried to catch up on all the cases her colleagues were working on. She did everything she could to avoid thinking of him but the second she stopped to breathe he would enter her thoughts. She worked late into the nights making it home just in time for their pre-arranged phone calls.

He did everything he could to keep busy, being busy made the time fly by, if he even had a second to think about something other then work he would think of her. He did everything he could to avoid his desk, every time he sat at it he was reminded of their time in the study in London. Just thinking of her only made him miss her more; he too worked late into the evening only getting home in time for their nightly phone call.

Weekends were their only saving grace. They were selfish on their weekends, avoiding phone calls and social engagements just so that they could be alone. The few times they ventured out to dinner with their friends they would make early exits. They treasured their time together knowing that they only had a few days before they had to get back the lonely work week.

September rolled into October and Rory's birthday was upon them. Her birthday fell on a Thursday so the celebration in Stars Hollow was planned for Saturday. As usual neither could wait for the weekend; little did Rory know Logan had planned a lot for her day. The rest of the weekend included plans to meet up in Hartford on Friday have dinner with Colin, Steph, Finn and Sarah who had been spending a lot of time on this side of the pond and then head over to Stars Hollow for the rest of the weekend.

Thursday morning she was woken by the incessant ringing of her phone. "Whoever this is you're going to die a slow and painful death."

"Baby Girl is that anyway to talk to your giver of life."

"It is when it's…" she finally opened her eyes to see the alarm clock "three fifty-nine in the morning."

"But baby girl I wanted to wish you a happy birthday at your birth time, it's not my fault you decided to keep me up all night and wait till three fifty-nine in the morning to make your entrance into the world."

"Mom, how are you up this early?"

"I have a wonderful husband who made sure to keep me up until now. By the way your dad says Happy Birthday and he loves you."

"So how much coffee have you had?"

"You know that's now the only way to keep me up."

"Mom, stop I don't want to hear this."

"What I was going to say, we watched movies and had a lot of candy and soda. But I like what you were implying."

"Please mom it's my birthday."

"Okay, baby girl, I'll let you go. Happy birthday and I love you."

"Bye mom."

"Hold up the other half of your gene pool would like to talk to you."

"Hey, baby girl. Happy Birthday and I'm sorry but she was insistent on calling you."

"It's okay; I would think something is wrong if she didn't. I mean she has woken me up every year of my life."

"Yeah, but I do try to stop her every year." They both chuckled knowing that no matter how hard he tried it would never stop her. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too, dad. See you tomorrow."

She had put the phone down when it started to ring again. "Why won't anyone let me sleep."

"Because it's your birthday, dam did mom beat me again?"

"Yeah she did, so you could have waited to call me at a descent hour."

"It is a descent hour."

"In the states, not on England."

"Well you were already up so what difference does it make?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"What are you five?"

They both began to laugh. "Thanks for calling. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl."

"What are you going to call me when you have your own baby girl?"

"Baby sis? How does that sound."

"Wonderful." She replied sarcastically.

"Happy Birthday again, and I love you."

"I love you too, can't wait to see you again."

"Now here's my beautiful wife."

"Hey Rory, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Jenna."

"I won't keep you; I tried to make him wait but..."

"Don't worry, it happens every year."

"Love you Rory and I miss you."

"Love ya and miss ya too."

"Alright I'll let you go and get some sleep."

"Thanks."

She hung up the phone and smiled no matter how annoying and crazy her family was she loved them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She kept looking at the clock, it was noon and Logan still hadn't called. She knew that he usually just called at night but today was her birthday so she expected a phone call, a text message or even an e-mail but nothing.

She was having a birthday lunch with her grandfather Straub and she tried to be happy but the fact that Logan hadn't contacted her had her mind wondering.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, grandpa, I'm just not feeling like myself." Rory was close to her grandfather and sometimes hated that he knew her so well.

"Are you concerned about being 29, the end of your twenties?"

"I wasn't until you mentioned it." She smiled.

"Rory, what's wrong and don't tell me nothing. I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing important. As you know everything at the firm is going great."

"What about things with Logan?"

"Everything is…was…I mean is great."

"Rory?"

"He hasn't called me today. We usually only talk in the evening but I thought today he would have contacted me earlier to wish me a Happy Birthday…Oh my god, what if something happened to him? Maybe he's hurt and here I'm whining because he hasn't called. Maybe I should try calling him?"

"Why don't you wait till tonight, if he doesn't call than find out. Maybe he hasn't had a chance to breathe; you know how busy he gets."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know, after all the time we spent together I thought he would at least try to contact me earlier than usual for my birthday."

"Just give him a chance to explain."

"Yeah."

"So you know I'm retiring at the end of the year."

"I know, and I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday."

"I'll miss you too Rory. Have you given any thoughts about what direction you wanted to go in?"

"I have, and I was thinking that maybe I could move on to another office."

"Let me guess you want to go to the New York office." He smiled.

"That office has crossed my mind." She implied with a small smirk. She was planning on telling Logan of her plan to move even though she hadn't discussed it with her grandfather.

"Crossed or implanted itself?" He now chuckled.

"I won't go if you think I should stay to run this office."

"Rory, you and I both know that Justin and Maryanne have been basically running the office in our absence this year and that they are more then capable. Besides your dad will still be checking up on it." He looked at her his face now serious "Rory, are you and young Huntzberger serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy with him?"

"The happiest I've been in a long time."

"Don't let that slip from your fingers."

"So it would be okay?"

"Of course, I only want you to be happy and if he makes you happy I think you should move."

"Thanks grandpa, I love you."

"I love you too, Rory."

They finished lunch but instead of going back to the office her grandfather insisted she go home.

She approached the door to her house and her mind was still in a haze thinking about all the things that may have happened that would cause Logan not to call her.

She stepped in, her back was to the door when she felt arms wrap around her.

He felt her tense in his arms "Happy Birthday…Ace" he whispered in her ear, and felt her relax but as he turned her to face her he saw tears in her eyes.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

She tried to control the tears in her eyes but all the emotions she was feeling got the best of her, she put her head down and started her rant. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to cry it's just that you scared me. I didn't know you were going to be here, I didn't see your car outside so when I felt someone pull me from behind I thought maybe it was some intruder. On top of that I was worried that something might have happened to you. I know we usually talk in the evening but I thought since it's my birthday that you would have contacted me somehow, but when you didn't I got worried. I know I shouldn't have expected you to call me earlier in the day but I guess I kind of expected you to. I was also a little upset thinking maybe you forgot…I know I'm being stupid but…"

"Ace look at me." He lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "I could never forget one of the most important days of the year, and I'm sorry I didn't call you but I wanted to say Happy Birthday in person. I'm really sorry that my actions upset you."

"It's okay." She smiled back and leaned in to give him a kiss. They pulled from each other.

"Why still the tears?"

"These are now tears of happiness." She looked up from him and her eyes grew large. "Oh my God, Logan, this is too much." Everywhere she looked there were sunflowers.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them but you didn't have to. I mean this must have cost a fortune and when did you have a chance to set this up?"

"You know money means nothing if I can't share it with the person you love and actually I've been in town since late last night, I wanted to be here early to set up, since I knew your grandfather was sending you home early."

"What? I can't believe you were in town and you stayed away."

"Trust me it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I had to use all types of self control not to come over here. I made Frank promise me that no matter how much I yelled at him to take me here he was not allowed to."

"How did you know grandpa was going to send me home early?"

"It might be because I arranged it...also I'm supposed to tell you that you're not needed in the office tomorrow but there is a catch."

"And what's the catch?"

"The Hayden's are expecting us for dinner at 7:00."

She looked at the clock and responded with a sexy smile, "Let's stop wasting time and start the celebration." She grabbed his hand led him upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you all don't mind that I'm skipping weeks at a time, but if I didn't this wouldn't be fun to write._

_Enjoy and thanks for the reviews_.


	25. Princess

Chapter 25

_Princess_

Dinner with her grandparents was really nice. She always enjoyed spending time with them and she was very happy that they got to spend time with Logan.

They were back at her place relaxing on the couch. "I'm going to go and change into something more comfortable."

"Okay." She replied as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"What about you? Are you planning on changing or just sit around in that dress the rest of the night?"

"I want to enjoy my birthday gift for as long as I could. Did I mention that I love the dress, necklace and bracelet…there're gorgeous."

"You do look beautiful in that but don't you think you will be more comfortable in something else."

"Are you trying to get me to undress?" she teased.

"Trying but obviously it's not working, besides I have something else for you."

"Logan, you've already given me more than enough."

"So you don't want it."

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that you've given me too much as it is." She smiled.

"Well since you aren't moving, I'm going to go change and be right back."

About fifteen minutes later he walked down wearing head to toe Boston gear.

She looked him up and down, he was clad in head to toe Boston gear. "Interesting attire, did you mug some tourist last night?"

"I wanted to get use to the gear of my future residence."

"What?" she sat up at his announcement.

He sat down next to her taking her hand. "Ace, I love talking to you every night but it would be so much better if it was done live. I hate having to leave you every weekend, I hate all the commuting we have to do to see each other, we've been lucky so far but when winter arrives what if we can't make it on the weekend… I want to see you everyday not only on weekends. I talked it over with my dad and he agreed to let me work in the Boston office so that we don't have to commute. I'll have to travel to New York for meetings one day a week but that will be so much better than being away from you four days a week."

She looked at him and laughed. "I don't think you moving to Boston will solve our commuting problem."

He looked at her confused.

"I talked it over with my grandfather and I'm moving to New York."

He began to laugh. "Great minds think a like. But Rory I know how much you love Boston, you don't have to move. I'll be happy to move here."

"Logan, you know the reason I chose to work in Boston was because my grandfather was here but he's retiring at the end of the year and the office is in good hands. Your headquarters are in New York, you said yourself that you would have to travel to New York during the week, me moving makes more sense."

"But what about your practice?"

"After collage I took the bar in a couple of states so I don't have to worry about that, as I said we have some great people who will be running the office in Boston and my dad will come in and check up on them. I haven't been carrying my own caseload in a while; I've been more of a consultant on cases. Besides I called Steph after lunch today to set up some time to look at apartments."

Logan was a little taken aback by her last statement, they hadn't talked about it but he assumed that when he moved to Boston he would live with her. "You're planning on getting your own place?"

She wanted to move in with him but she didn't want to assume he wanted her to. "Yeah, well I don't want to put you out."

"Are you kidding? Ace, nothing would make me happier then calling my place _our _place. Besides you know that we would be wasting one apartment or another since we would be spending every night together. If you rather find another place to call ours that's fine with me too, but I don't want you to have an address that is different then mine."

"You don't know how happy you made me by saying that. I didn't want to assume that you wanted me to move in with you but I really wanted to."

"So it's settled we're moving in together. You know this will be your place as much as mine so you can change anything you want."

"Your decorator did a great job at making it non-bachelor looking. The only thing I would like to change, if you don't mind, is the bedroom. I want us to pick out a new bed that will be ours."

"Anything you want, Ace…I love you"

"Love you too, Mac."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They didn't have to be in Hartford for dinner till seven on Friday, so they spent the day relaxing and enjoying the sights in Boston. Even though she lived there she rarely just walked around and enjoy the sights.

That evening they made their way into the restaurants to meet their friends. "Happy Birthday, baby girl!" They greeting in unison upon her arrival.

Rory shot them the look of death, but she knew it was all in good fun.

The evening was going great, she loved being out with everyone and she got to catch up with Steph and Sarah. Since they got back from London Steph and Rory didn't have a chance to hang out, it was mostly Rory's fault since she spent any free time with Logan but Steph understood and she knew that would change with Rory moving to New York.

"So Rory what time do we meet with your relater on Friday?"

"Actually Steph, Logan and I decided to move in together."

"Thank God, now I won't have to make up a story about every apartment we would end up seeing." She noticed the confused look in Rory's face. "I didn't understand why you wanted an apartment of your own, everyone knows that you and Logan would end up in one apartment or the other, so now can we go shopping instead." She said gleefully.

"Count me in." Sarah responded.

"How long are you in the states for?" Rory questioned her cousin.

"Indefinitely." Finn responded for her while giving her a kiss.

"Wow. That's great; just remember who set you up." After her initial response she pretended to be angry "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"It's not my fault you don't have time to talk to your favorite cousin."

"Yeah, sorry about that…This will be great the three of us in the same city, we'll get to see each other all the time."

"What about me?" Logan questioned in amusement. "I thought the whole moving in together was so that we could see each other all the time."

"I know that's what you thought but really it was a cover so that Steph and I could spend more girl time together." She replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I feel so used." he mocked sadness.

Rory leaned into Logan and whispered seductively. 'Don't worry; I'll still spend every night with you." He turned his head and kissed her lightly.

They stayed at the restaurant till closing, everyone happy knowing that this would be a more regular occurrence once Rory was in New York.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day festivities in Stars Hollow were more then Logan expected. He remembered that Lorelai mentioned that the town folks treated Rory like a princess but he didn't realize they literally treated her like a princess. There was a crown, a throne and even a horse and carriage to take her around.

"The people of this town really love you."

"Well I am very loveable."

"Yes you are." He leaned over in the carriage and gave her a kiss. "So does this make me the prince to your princess?"

"You think it would be that easy? You have to work to become my prince."

"Really? And what pray tell do I have to do."

She sat back and pretended to ponder, he really was a prince to her. He was wonderful to her and made her feel like a princess all the time. "Well you need to save me from an evil monster."

"I saved you from Robert and Jeremy, I think I fulfilled my duties. Now we can live happily every after." He gave her a kiss.

"I guess that does." She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

The birthday festivities were the usually Stars Hollow wackiness. Everyone had a great time including Logan. His birthday parties were more of a society gatherings with a few kids thrown in to make it feel like it was for him, and when he got older it was a reason to drink but here he saw why Rory was the way she was. She found the fun in some of the most boring task and he knew after meeting the characters of this town that it was their influence with of course the influence of her mother that made her like she was. He knew that one day he would love to settle in a town like this to raise their family. He smiled to himself "their family" he knew that she was the one, he had known for a while and slowly it was all coming together for him. She was moving in with him, she didn't know it yet but soon she would be his fiancé, or at least he hoped, which meant she would become is wife and eventually the mother of their children.

Rory looked over at him and noticed the grin on his face. "Care to share what is making you so happy."

He looked at her and honestly answered "You."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Please review. _


	26. He likes me

Chapter 26

_He likes me_

Thursday evening she arrived at Logan's with a several suitcases and boxes in tow.

"Ace, you didn't have to bring your wardrobe with you today."

She gave him a confused look. "I only brought the items I couldn't live without; my shoes my books and some clothes to get me through the week the rest is coming here next week, I really didn't need to bring more clothes today since Steph, Sarah and I are going shopping tomorrow."

"I don't know if this place will be big enough." He smirked at her.

"I can always get my own place."

"No need for that, we'll get rid of my things if we run out of room."

She knew he was joking his penthouse apartment was larger than most of the homes in Stars Hollow and her walk-in closet was slightly larger than the one in Boston. "I'll have to remember that when the rest of my things get here."

He had prepared a candlelight dinner of Italian take-out and wine to celebrate officially living together.

"I think we need to continue this celebration and then start christening it to make it officially our place."

"I recall christening a few of these rooms on my numerous visits."

"It's never been christened as our place." He smirked at her.

She sat down in his lap, stared into his chocolate eyes "You're right, I think we need to change that beginning now."

The next morning she awoke wrapped in the blanket from the couch with his chest as her pillow. She attempted to move but her body felt stiff. As she tried to get up she felt his hands pull her back down.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She responded as she leaned down and kissed him. "Although this was fun I think we need to remember next time that the floor does not make a comfortable bed."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Why didn't sleeping on the floor bother us when we were little?" He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"I don't know. What time do you have to be in the office?"

He looked at the clock "About half-hour ago."

"I'm sorry, is your dad going to be mad. If I would have known I would have brought the alarm clock in here, but than again I didn't know we would be spending a night on the dinning room floor,"

"Ace, don't worry about it. My dad will probable give me a short lecture about responsibility but when I tell him it was because of you I'm sure he'll understand."

"You can't tell him it was because of me. He'll hate me, he'll think that I'm causing you to be irresponsible. Besides I don't want him to know what we were up to, it might make him think worse of me."

"Don't worry, he loves you. I'm surprised he hasn't sent you a welcome to New York package, but that may be because he wants to do that in person when we have dinner with him tonight." He forgot to mention that he had agreed to dinner to have dinner with him when he found out Rory was moving in. "Besides, my dad may be old in some ways but I think he knows what happens between two people in love."

"Please don't tell me things like that."

"Like what?"

"That he knows what we do…together." She was getting flustered, but he loved it. She still had an air of innocence around her even though he knew she could be far from innocent when she wanted to be.

"And what is it we do when we're together?"

She was blushing, she couldn't believe she was blushing about this. "you know we have sex, make love." She said meekly.

"you're cute." He laughed at her.

"Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not, I'm just stating a fact."

"I thought you said I was beautiful."

"Doesn't mean you aren't also cute." He kissed her again but she pulled away and pulled the blanket with her as she made her way to the bedroom.

Logan felt the chilly air hit his body. "You know that blanket was covering both of us."

"but now it's only covering me." She responded back.

He ran toward her pulled the blanket from her and threw it to the ground. She felt the cold air on her body "You are so in trouble mister." But before she was able to give her full wrath he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom for a warm shower.

By the time he was ready to leave he was already two hours late. Rory looked at the clock, "So what should I bring your father so that he forgives me for making you late."

"Why are you so worried? You know he loves you and he thinks you are the best thing that every happened to me, which I agree with."

"I don't know, I guess it's that every time we have had dinner with him there have been other people around, but tonight it's just us and him. He's your father and I don't want him to think poorly of me."

"That never would happen. You could leave me for another man and I'm sure he would find a way to blame it on me."

"Yeah, that's what you say now." He stopped her from continuing with kiss.

"Be ready for seven." He said as he left their place.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how is it living with Logan." Steph asked as they were browsing the racks at Saks.

"Steph, we've only "lived" together for one night. Oooo…what about this" Rory asked as she held up a wrap dress."

"I know but how does it feel to say you're living together…Love it."

"Great...to both of your responses." She laughed

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I was happy when you got together but here it is almost five months have passed by and you're on love. You two are so good together."

"And Sarah, how about you and Finn. How is everything there?"

"He's great. He's really a smart guy and great at what he does but he still likes to have fun."

"So it's getting serious?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, actually I started interviewing for jobs in New York."

"Sarah, why didn't you come to me? We both work in PR, there are opportunities at my company." Steph

"I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Please, don't be ridiculous. Business is doing great, you have experience, it wouldn't be taking advantage of me it would be doing me a favor. Besides this way we get to spend more time together." She cheered.

"Hey what about me?" Rory pouted.

"It's not my fault you decided to become a lawyer."

"As long as you remember to include me on some lunches and shopping excursions I'll be compliant."

"What if things don't work out between me and Finn, won't that be weird for you?"

"Don't worry, you two will work out."

"How do you know?"

"Just like I knew Rory and Logan would work out, I just knew." Steph couldn't explain it but she knew Logan and Finn and she could see it in them when they would talk about their girls, these were the girls for them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory had a great time shopping but as usually she was now running late, it was nearly seven and she still had to dry her hair and put her make-up on.

Logan walked in at seven and laughed to himself, he knew Rory wouldn't be ready in time so he lied to her, dinner with his father was at eight so they didn't have leave for a little while. He made his way to the bathroom and saw her in a tizzy trying to get ready; he wrapped his arms around her body clad only in her panties and bra. "Slow down, you don't want to hurt yourself with that." He said as she tried to put on her eyeliner.

"Logan, get away. I'm running late and I still need to finish my make-up."

"You have time. Dinner isn't till eight but we don't have to leave till seven thirty."

"You lied to me?"

"Well I wouldn't say lie, you never asked me what time dinner was at."

"You made me think we had to leave at seven."

"But I never said that, I said to be ready for seven."

She smiled at him. "You got me on that one."

"Yes! I have won an argument." He proclaimed joyfully.

"You better remember how that feels because it won't happen too often."

They both got ready and made their way to the restaurant.

Dinner went really well. What surprised Rory was when Logan had to excuse himself for a business call Mitchum told her that she was the best thing that every happened to Logan, how happy Logan was, how he didn't complain as much. She knew Logan always told her this but to hear it from him was different.

That night they laid in bed talking "He likes me, he really likes me." Rory announced.

"Who likes you?"

"Your dad."

"I know, I recall telling you that."

"Yeah, but he told me himself."

"And that makes it different."

"Yes it does."

"You're weird."

"And you love it."

"Yeah, I really do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Please Review._


	27. The King is Perfect

Chapter 27

_The King is Perfect_

They were out shopping for a new bedroom set. Even though Logan never had a girl in his bed besides Rory (he preferred going to the girl's place so that he could leave instead getting a girl to leave) he liked the idea of having a bed they picked out together.

After several hours they still hadn't found the right one, the sat in a café drinking coffee and having a snack fueling up for more shopping. Rory had gone to use the restroom when he heard his name: "Logan Huntzberger?" He saw a blond approach and practically throw herself on him "It is you! I haven't seen you in ages."

He looked perplexed, she looked familiar but he couldn't remember the name.

"Don't you remember me? After all those _summers_ on Martha's Vineyard." She could see he didn't pick up the hint "it's me Summer Johnson."

"Right, Summer. How are you?"

She sat down in Rory's chair. "Wonderful, in the city for some shopping. What about you?"

"Right now I'm waiting for my _girlfriend_ to return and then we're leaving." He didn't want to talk to her but after she reminded him of who she was he remembered Summer never took a hint very well.

"That's funny Logan, everyone knows you don't do girlfriends."

It was at this point that Rory approached she heard the last comment of her former, and because of her obvious flirting, now current, nemesis. "That proves that everyone doesn't know Logan…Hello Summer." she said in a fake cheery voice as she put her hands on Logan's shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Rory Hayden." She looked between the two and realized that Rory was the girlfriend he was referring to.

"Yes in the flesh. I see you know my _boyfriend_ Logan." Logan felt her hands put more pressure on his shoulder, he didn't know why but obviously there was no love lost between these two women.

"Yes, we met at the Vineyard when we were children. Do you remember how our mom's use to practically plan our wedding?"

"No." he responded.

Not deterred Summer continued. "So Rory, I see you still have a thing for blond society boys. But you better be careful or he will leave you just like Tris left you."

"Oh Summer, sill hurt that Tristan never wanted you?"

"Whatever. I'm sure you're aware of Logan's reputation and soon he will be bored of you just like all the others and he will leave you too. So how long have you two been together? A week? If it's close to two weeks than you should be ready to pack your bags."

Logan was tired of listening to Summer. "I'll have you know that Rory and I have been together for almost five months and she recently moved in with me." He pulled Rory by her arms and sat her on his lap. "and forget about the wedding plans, my mom and her grandmothers have already started to talk about how beautiful our children will be with my blond hair and Rory's cerulean eyes."

Summer was seething with jealousy; Rory Hayden always got what she wanted. "Well I don't see a ring on her finger so it can't be that serious."

"That's just a matter on time." Logan responded. He hugged Rory who was now lost in her thoughts. She loved him and yeah she thought about one day marrying him but she didn't think he thought the same, they've only been together a few months and just moved in together.

"Well Logan, when you get tired of her call me." She stood up to leave and gave him her number.

"Don't wait by the phone."

That last exchange brought Rory out of her trance. "I can't believe she gave you her number when I'm sitting right here."

"Well that's Summer."

"Yeah." She looked at him, he could see what she wanted to know. "I know we said we wouldn't mention past conquests but…"

"Are you kidding? Even I have some standards."

"So that girl the night of my grandparent's anniversary?"

"Okay, so maybe my standards can be questioned. Let me put it this way Summer and Robert."

"Eeww."

"Yeah, I had a rule never go where Robert's been."

"Had a rule?"

"I don't need any of my rules now. I have you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were at yet another furniture store wondering around when she saw it. She saw the bed she could see her and Logan sharing.

"That's it?" she pointed to ensemble on the other side of the room.

"I like it."

They walked over to the bed and Rory sat on it with her back against the head board. "So what size?"

He looked at her and an image of Rory laying with their children snuggled in next to her flashed in his head, "I think King?" he responded.

"Really, you don't think that will be too big. I mean a queen like you have now would work too."

"Yeah but less of a chance of you falling out of a King." He smirked.

"That was only once and that was because you only gave me about a foot of mattress to sleep on."

She saw his eyes daze out and a smile appeared on his face.

"Mac, what are you smiling at?"

"You."

"That worked last time but this time you need to tell me." She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and pulled him next to her.

"I was thinking about you in that bed with our children snuggled in next to you."

She was taken aback by his revelation but happy none the less. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him. She pulled from him and responded "I think the King will be perfect."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were exhausted after their day of shopping but excited that they were able to accomplish finding a new bedroom set their first day out.

Usually on Sunday they would sleep in late than dread the time when they would inevitable separate for the week. This Sunday they did sleep in late but the bad feeling they had on Sundays was gone. Logan went out to the local bakery for some scones and coffee, then they read the paper and lounged around watching movies. It was a perfect relaxing Sunday leading to the perfect Sunday night.

Rory had taken some time off to move so the next day as Logan left for work Rory began removing his items from the drawers in his room to prepare for the new furniture. As she went through the items she found a box, she opened the lid and found pictures. She began looking through them and got lost in all the pictures of Logan through his years. There were pictures when he was young and pictures of him in his college years. He had told her about many of the events and stunts they did but to see these pictures gave her a better image of these events. She got so caught up in looking through the pictures that as usual she lost track of time, she looked over at the clock and nearly jumped when she say she only had an hour before meeting Logan for lunch.

She rushed around not having enough time to dry her hair she pulled it back, she knew he would make a comment but as usual she did it to herself. She got to his office and was allowed to enter; he was on the phone but smiled when he saw her walk in.

"I'll get you those figures by the end of the day…………..Yes, we need to move on this as soon as possible………Alright I'll see you on Wednesday." With that he hung up the phone.

"Did I interrupt you?"

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. "I welcome your interruptions." He noticed her wet hair. "I know I was busy but I thought I would have noticed if it rained outside."

"I was running late." She replied meekly.

"You? Never." He replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"Be nice, or you'll have to go to lunch all by yourself."

"But then you'll have to have lunch by yourself."

She knew he was right so she grabbed his hand without saying a word and made it out of his office to a small local deli.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing that made you run late?"

"I was removing items from your bedroom drawers, you know to have things ready for when the furniture gets there, but than I found this box full of pictures. Next thing you know I had an hour to get to your office."

"I almost forgot I had that box, I haven't looked through it in years."

"There are some really great pictures, we'll have to go through them sometime and you can tell me the stories behind them…So tell me are you on the brink of some big deal?" He looked at her confused. "The conversation I walked in on, you mentioned numbers, asap, Wednesday."

"Oh, yeah, we're looking into investing into some new technology."

"Sounds exciting."

"Not really but that does bring me to tell you the bad news. I know we just moved in together but I have to leave tomorrow afternoon for business and I won't be back till late on Thursday."

"That's okay." She responded rather flippantly.

"Already sick of me?" he smirked.

"Yup that's it." she said with a smile. "Actually I needed to go to Boston and take care of things with the management company who'll be leasing my place and since you'll be gone till Thursday I think I'll stop by in Stars Hollow and spend Wednesday with my mom."

"I'm really sorry about this I mean we did just move in together."

"I know but it's only two night apart, much better than four or five nights apart. I understand the demands of your job….just promise me there will be weeks that you won't have to go away."

"I promise and that's a promise I plan to keep."

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thanks again for all the reviews but please keep them up._


	28. Honeymoony

Chapter 28

_Honeymoony _

She was able to accomplish all of her tasks by Wednesday morning and made her way to Stars Hollow.

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo. You're here, you're early." Lorelai squealed.

"If you want I'll leave and come back in a few hours."

"Trying to be funny, come here and give your goddess of a mom a hug."

She gave her mom a hug. "So now you're a goddess?"

"I've always been a goddess, baby girl."

"If you're a goddess why am I still only a baby girl?"

"You're not a normal baby girl; you're the baby girl of a goddess."

"Glad you cleared that up." Rory replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes..

"What do you say we go over to Luke's for some elixir of life?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

They sat in the corner enjoying coffee and burgers, happy to have time just the two of them. They did see each other often but rarely did they get to have time alone.

"So tell me how is it living with Logan?"

"Mom, I only moved in last week."

"So, I knew the moment I moved in with your dad that there would have to be things he needed to change."

"It's not like we haven't spent time with each other, I mean you know we spent every weekend with each other and that week together in London."

"But that's all honeymoony."

"That's not even a word."

"If I said it then it is a word, gee with all that education I paid for, you would think they would teach you something useful. Back to honeymoony, besides the little blow up in London you two are always lovey-dovey never wanting to disagree because that would cut into the little time you have together but now you will have to deal with each other everyday, no more alone time."

"I've had enough alone time, besides I know how boys are mom. I do have a brother and there was Jeremy."

"Think what you want but don't say I didn't warn you. Okay now to another subject how was furniture shopping the other day?"

"Great, we found a bed and mom he's thought about a future with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that we should get a King bed so we can have room when our children come into bed with us. Well he didn't say it exactly like that but he mentioned our children in bed with us."

"You tamed the playboy."

"Mom, I know it's kind of too late, but do you think we're rushing into this. I mean I love him and he says he loves me but we've only been together for five months."

"Does it feel right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's right."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was laying in her new bed just about to fall asleep when she heard the bedroom door open, she propped herself on her elbows. "You're home."

He climbed in fully dressed and gave her a kiss "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, I just climbed in minutes ago."

He turned on a light, "The bedroom looks great."

"Yeah, I think we made a good choice." She saw him make his way over to the bathroom and soon he was back in their bed clad in only his boxers.

"How was the business trip?" she asked as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Good, we got everything we wanted to accomplish done." He responded followed by a kiss.

"What time do you have to be in the office tomorrow?"

"I have to be out of here by seven."

"Well than we better get to sleep, you need your rest. Don't forget we're meeting Finn and Sarah for drinks tomorrow."

"Can't we cancel and enjoy our evening alone?"

"We'll have plenty of nights with just the two of us."

"I guess I'm not use to the fact that I'll get to see you every night."

"I'm really happy about this, about us living together."

"Me too Ace." He leaned in for another kiss but this one didn't end as quickly as the last.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Love over here."

"Hi Finn, where's Sarah?"

"The little sheila's room, and where's your bloke?"

"He's on his way; he was leaving the office as I walked in. So tell me how are things with you and Sarah?"

"She is the sheila of my dreams."

"Glad to hear it." they made some more small talk when Rory heard her.

"Rory!!!" Sarah grabbed her into a hug.

"Hi Sarah, that's quite the greeting."

"How else am I supposed to greet the best cousin in the world?

"The best cousin?"

"Of course you're the one who introduced me to this wonderful man." She grabbed Finn and gave him a kiss.

"It looks like someone been hitting the juice a little early." Rory laughed.

"Not at all, this is all natural happiness."

They continued talking when Rory noticed a very tired looking Logan loosening his tie as he made his way over; he put down his briefcase and pulled Rory into a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He pulled back slightly "I am now."

"It looks like my good friend needs a good stiff drink."

"That sounds good." Logan responded.

That night Logan got more than a little drunk, it was the first time Rory saw him like this; something was bothering him but he was no condition to talk about it. That night, with the help of the Finn and Sarah, she was able to get him onto the bed.

"I'm sorry about this." Rory said apologetically to Finn and Sarah.

"It's not the first time love."

"You'll have to tell me the stories someday but right now I'm sure you two want to get home. Again thank you for you help." She gave both Finn and Sarah a hug before they walked out the door.

She went to the bedroom to attempt to take off some of the restrictive clothing he was wearing, first his shoes than his tie and shirt and jacket, as she tied to remove his pants he began to stir. "Rory?"

"Right here Mac."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I love you." Were his last words before he was out for the count.

He woke about with his head pounding, he noticed the bed besides him was empty so he turned his head to look at the time and found a glass of water with some aspirin next to the alarm clock. He popped the pills into his mouth and then tried to sit up to drink the water but the room was spinning so he laid back down and groaned. He began mumbling to himself of how he was never going to drink so much again, he continued to mumble when he heard someone cough.

"So you decided to rejoin the living?" she said with a laugh.

He grunted in response.

"Is my poor baby feeling sick?"

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing." He whined back.

She walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to him. She ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry but I've never seen you like this before."

He turned and propped himself up on some pillows so he could drink the water. "Well enjoy it because this is the first and last time you'll witness it."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry Ace."

"For what?"

"For getting so drunk I couldn't talk let alone walk."

"Babe, it's okay. It happens to the best of us...So what happened that got you in such a bad mood yesterday?"

"You know the deal I was working on, well everything was going great but now the owner of the technology is starting to play games trying to get us to raise our offer. On top of that I have to go back out to meet him again this week."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't be traveling, and I hate being away from you but I have to go back for a few more days."

"It's okay; it will give me more time to spend in the office getting acquainted with everyone and get the lay of the land." She was disappointed that he wouldn't be there for a few days but she knew it was part of his job and she didn't want him to feel guilty. "Why don't you go in and take a shower, it'll make you feel better."

"But that means I have to stand up."

"You're a big boy, I think you can do it."

"There is not denying that I'm a big boy but I think I may need some help getting showered." He smirked

"Dirty; now I know you're okay." She leaned in and gave him a kiss than proceeded to make her way to the bathroom. "Well I don't have all day, if you want help you better get in here." She said with a smile. Amazingly he felt much better as he got out of their bed and made his way to the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Please Review_


	29. Normal

Chapter 29

_Normal_

In the weeks following his trip things started to feel normal. After the last trip Logan kept his promise and traveled as little as possible, which lately meant he wasn't traveling. They got into a pattern, they would wake up go to work and then either go out for dinner or spend the evening at home. They each found out the other's quirks, at first they tried to ignore them but eventually some did get annoying.

"Logan, is it so hard to throw your socks into the laundry hamper."

"I wouldn't say hard, more like inconvenient"

"Funny."

"Okay, I'll start throwing my socks in the hamper if you remember to put the cap back on the toothpaste."

"What? I always do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do I remember taking the top off every time."

"Could it be because I put it back on? Do you remember putting it back on?"

"Okay fine, I'll try to remember to put the cap back on."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "And I'll try to remember to throw my socks in the hamper."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanksgiving Day rolled around along with invitations to dinner. They were already thankful that the Gilmore's, Hayden's and the Huntzberger's decided to have dinner together. Obviously the families were more than happy about the young couple. The other invitation was for Sookie's annual dinner at the INN.

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving Rory and Logan walked into the Gilmore-Hayden residence. "Marco."

"Polo." But it wasn't her mother's voice it was the voice of her best friends. There were screams followed by hugs.

"You're hear, I didn't think you would be getting in till late tonight." Rory screamed delightedly.

"We decided to fly out a little early, this way we get to enjoy Gilmore movie night." Jenna responded.

"I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much."

"What about me baby girl?" A male voice added.

"Of course I've missed you C.J., but I've missed Jenna more."

"You really know how to show the love. Hey Logan, how is everything going? It this one..." Pointing to Rory. "Driving you crazy, yet?"

"I plead the fifth." Logan quickly responded.

"What do you mean you plead the fifth? Usually people who don't want their answer to incriminate themselves plead the fifth? Are you saying that I drive you crazy?" Rory ranted.

He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear "every night."

"Will you stop that, she's still my little sister."

"Okay everyone let's stop this annoying chatting and get to what we came here for…Gilmore-Hayden movie night." Lorelai proclaimed. "Rory, Logan, why don't you go up and get into some more comfortable clothes, and you do know I mean sweats; then meet us in the theater."

They moved toward their stairs

"And you better be in the theater within fifteen minutes." Lorelai added.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Logan were walking from their first Thanksgiving dinner at Sookie's, "I still don't know how you and your mom still have room to eat some more. I can barely get my feet to move."

"It's all those years of Gilmore-Hayden movie nights, my stomach is trained to take in massive amounts of food."

"How long do we have until dinner at your grandparent's?"

"A couple of hours."

"So we have some time before we have to leave your parent's house, a house that right now and for the next hour or so will be empty." The rest of the Gilmore-Haydens remained at Sookie's.

"Yeah," she saw this smirk. "Why what did you have in mind?" she knew what he wanted but played coy.

"I was thinking I need to work up an appetite."

"So you were planning on taking a run?" she replied glibly.

"You think your funny, don't you?" he began to tickle her but Rory pulled away and jogged away. Logan went after her.

"Logan stop. You know I don't like to run."

"You wouldn't have to run if we went up to your room."

"Fine, let's go." She dramatically sighed her response.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The time flew by and they were standing outside of the Gilmore residence.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Lorelai questioned Rory and Logan.

"Logan couldn't handle the food and needed some air."

"So you have a lot of fresh air in your room?" Lorelai responded with a laugh.

"Busted." Jenna mumbled.

"Mom, don't you think you should ring the doorbell?" Rory responded to change the subject.

"Why me?"

"She's your mother."

"But she's your grandmother and she loves you more."

"Will you two stop it, grandma loves me best and I already rung the doorbell." C.J. added.

Sure enough the door opened a second later and they were ushered into the foyer.

"I'm glad you all decided to join us. At least you're not late for dinner. Olga take their coats and you can tell Henry that we will be ready for dinner in half an hour." With that the scared maid took their coats and scurried into the kitchen.

Emily led the group into the parlor. Everyone was already there, Richard, Straub, Francine, Mitchum, Shira, and Elias. Honor and Josh were lucky enough to have to go to Upstate New York for dinner with his family.

The half hour was filled with small talk and drinks, they than made it into the dinning room and were presented with a turkey large enough to feed fifty people.

Richard stood up to make a small speech. "Emily and I would like to thank everyone here to joining us on this day of family, and although everyone here is not part our family we hope that one day that will change."

"Here, Here." Mitchum responded while raising his glass. "On behalf of my family I would like to thank everyone for having us here and may this year be the start of a new tradition."

Lorelai leaned over to her daughter "Well at least you know they like you and him being together."

Rory just smiled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked into the house around ten o'clock.

"Ugh, I'm tired. This has been a long day." Lorelai whined as she fell onto the couch. "I was fine until my mother drained the life from me. I swear she is a vampire, except instead of blood she sustains herself on sucking my life force."

"Mom, she wasn't that bad."

"Of course she wasn't bad to you because you're her favorite."

"Whatever. Well I'm off to bed, we have an early start tomorrow. I love Black Friday. Goodnight everyone." She gave Logan a kiss and disappeared up the stairs.

"I don't understand, you all have money so what's the draw about Black Friday?" Logan asked.

"It's all about the hunt for the goods. Getting the item before someone else, it's like hunting but without the blood." Lorelai explained.

"Lorelai, what about that the year when that woman tried to take your dress?" Jenna asked.

"Okay so there may be some blood, but she deserved it I was holding that dress in my hand."

"Well I'm off to get some sleep, see you in a few hours." Jenna announced after giving C.J. a kiss.

Lorelai made her way to the stairs "Goodnight boys. This place better not be a mess in the morning."

"Yes dear." Christopher replied and walked over to give her a kiss. After she was out of earshot he turned to his son and Logan. "So how about some poker?"

They had played well into the morning knowing that they would be able to sleep once the women left for the mall.

"So Logan, it seems like the families are happy about you and Rory." C.J. remarked in a Godfather tone.

"You think." He replied sarcastically. "Every since they found out that Rory and I were dating my dad pretty much remind me daily how lucky I am that she's willing to put up with me. Not that I don't agree but I seriously think they like her more than me."

"It the charm of the Gilmore Girls, even though the circumstances in which Lorelai and I ended up in weren't ideal at sixteen my parents still thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. Even today no matter how much Emily reprimands her my mother still finds her charming and enduring."

"Hey dad, it's not only the girls, you know how irresistible I am being a Gilmore Guy."

"So you're abandoning the Haydens, I'll remember that when I revise my will."

"Now that I think of it, it must be the fortunate combination of Gilmore and Hayden that make me as great as I am."

"I take it Jenna hasn't depleted your ego completely." Logan laughed.

"Are you kidding, Jenna got him so whipped I wonder how he remembers to think for himself."

"Very funny dad, but I'm not the only one, you and Logan here are pretty whipped also."

"And I couldn't be any happier." Christopher responded.

"Same here." Logan added.

"So she's really the one for you?" C.J. questioned.

"She is the one for me. Actually I'm glad we have this time because I wanted to let you know that I plan on asking Rory to marry me."

"Wow, I'm surprised I mean it's only been about half a year."

"I know we haven't been together for lyears but I know it's right, that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with…How long was it before you knew Jenna was the one?"

Chris started to laugh. "It took him a little longer than most. If Rory didn't push him and Jenna together they would still be stealing glances at each other."

"I was going to ask her out…eventually." He chuckled. "Dad, you don't seem surprised at Logan's announcement, so how long have you known and more importantly does mom know?"

"Logan approached me about a month ago and to answer your second question, are you kidding! If your mom knew Rory would already know."

"I plan on asking Lorelai on Sunday before we leave. Your father figures she could maybe keep it a secret for a week."

"You're asking her next weekend."

"That's the plan."

"So you'll be my brother-in-law, well welcome to the family."

"If she says yes."

"If she doesn't then she'll prove my diagnoses of her when she was five…that she's special, in an eating paste kind of way."

"Do I need to remind you of who really ate the paste?" Christopher reprimanded.

"I always knew there was something special about you C.J." Logan chuckled.

"Shut up, and play."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shopping was just what the girls needed. After all the eating the day before they needed to burn some calories and shopping was one of the favorite forms of exercise.

"Rory, tell me the truth how are things living with Logan? I know when C.J. and I moved in together there was some adjustment to say the least."

"It's really great. I love falling asleep with him and waking up next to him. I'll admit some of his habits annoy me but we're working through them."

"So the honeymoon is already over, I told you baby girl, the visiting on weekends would be nothing like living together."

"Mom, can you at least not call me baby girl in public? And the honeymoon is definitely not over."

"If you're referring to sex, then I guess your dad and I are still on our honeymoon."

"Mom, please no referring to sex with dad."

"Baby girl how many times do I have to tell you that if I didn't have sex with your dad you and your brother would not be here."

"I understand the concept mom, doesn't mean I have to hear about my parents and their sex life."

"Fine if you can't handle the subject we best be moving, we still have a few more hours of shopping to go and shoes are still calling me." Lorelai proclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know this chapter was a little more choppy than usual but I wanted to get through it. Please review._


	30. Really?

Chapter 30

_Really?_

Sunday afternoon arrived, C.J. and Jenna were already on a plane back to England and the rest of the group were lounging around after brunch. Christopher, in his ploy to get Rory away from Lorelai, convinced Rory that he needed her help in picking out a anniversary gift for her mother, so that left Logan and Lorelai alone in the house.

"Lorelai, can we talk?"

"Of course what's on your mind?"

"I've gone over this in my mind so many times but I think the best way to do this is tell you straight out…" he paused nervously.

"Come on spit it out."

"I want to ask Rory to marry me."

"Okay."

"That's it, "okay", no lecture that we haven't known each other that long? Nothing about me not being good enough for her? You're okay with this?"

"That's what I meant by 'Okay'" She laughed. "Logan, I see how you look at her, how you treat her, and how well you compliment each other, what I see is two people in love. I've known you for while and I know that you're not the boy you use to be, you've grown into a man that's a good match for my baby girl. As a parent all you wish for is that your children are healthy and happy, thankfully she is healthy and as for the happiness that is what she is when she is with you. You make her happy so of course I'm okay if you ask her."

"Thank you."

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"Friday."

"Are you planning on talking to Christopher?"

"Actually…"

Lorelai cut him off "How long has he known?"

"About a month." He confessed with his head hanging down.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me, is that why he asked Rory to go to the mall with him because he knew you wanted to talk to me? Why did you wait to talk to me? "

"I plead the fifth?"

"Oh no, blondie, you owe me an explanation."

"Well, I want to surprise Rory and after talking with Chris it may have been suggested that I hold off in talking to you."

"Just because I may have slipped up in the past regarding some surprises doesn't mean I would tell Rory about this I mean this still gives me a week. Chris better bring me some nice gift today or he'll be sleeping in the guest room." She saw the worried look on his face. "Don't worry I don't blame you and I won't tell Rory but you better make sure she calls me right after you give her the ring…Oh, that means you have a ring, do you have it here, can I see it. How many carets?... I can't believe my baby girl is going to be someone's fiancé." She began to cry.

Logan got nervous at her reactions and didn't know what to do "Lorelai, is there something I can do. I know I'll go and make you some coffee."

"Thanks." She said in between sobs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Chris were looking at some beautiful diamond and ruby drop earrings.

"I know sapphires match her eyes but the rubies will be great for the holiday parties."

"Yeah, there really nice, I think she'll love them."

"We'll take them." He informed the salesperson as he handed her his credit card. "She always did say I had good choice in jewelry."

"Really, so why am I here?"

"Is it wrong for a dad to want to spend some time with his daughter? I miss you."

"You know you didn't have to lie, you could have just told me the true reason behind this shopping trip."

"I really don't know why I lied; maybe I thought you wouldn't come if there wasn't a reason behind it."

"Oh daddy, wanting to spend time with me is reason enough."

"I miss that…you calling me daddy, as you got older I went from daddy to dad. You've gone from being daddy's little girl to a beautiful, smart woman who is now living with her boyfriend… You know I tried to convince your mom not to allow you to date till you were thirty." He chuckled.

"I take it mom won."

"She is the queen of the castle." He chuckled as they left the store and began to wonder around the mall.

"Are you okay with me living with Logan? I know it's kind of late to ask since we are already living together but…"

"I'm okay with it, he makes you happy and as a parent that's very important. All I want for you is to be happy. Besides who am I to judge, your mom was pregnant with C.J. when we got married and we were still teenagers."

"Do you ever regret that, I mean being married to mom and having a family before you were even out of high school?"

"Never. Your mom, C.J. and you are the best things in my life. I thank God everyday that he has allowed me to be so lucky."

"I'm pretty lucky that I found Logan."

"I think he feels the same about you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Logan had just gotten into his car when Christopher was nearly knocked unconscious by a slap in the head.

"What was that for?"

"You know. How could you not have told me?"

"He was nervous in asking me and terrified to ask you."

"Really, so it wasn't anything do to with him being told I couldn't keep a secret."

At this Christopher pulled out the earring he bought earlier.

"What are those for?"

"I knew you would be upset so I bought you these. Forgive me?"

She opened the box and gasped. "You really do have great taste in jewelry."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rory and Logan left work a couple of hours early on Friday to avoid the traffic.

"Tell me again why we're going to D.C. today when dinner with Paris and Jaime isn't until tomorrow night."

"I thought it would be a nice change from New York."

They arrived at the hotel and Rory laughed.

"Well, well if it isn't our hotel."

"What?"

"Out hotel, the hotel we first met. Is this your way of telling me you want a repeat of that night?"

"As long as you don't leave before I wake up."

"I think that can be arranged." She said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss him.

They checked in and got situated in their suite. "So Mac, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Dinner, drinks; the usual."

"Okay."

They were dressed and at dinner for their eight o'clock reservation. All through dinner Rory noticed that Logan was nervous, but every time she asked him if he was okay he would respond that all was well.

They made their way back to the hotel when Logan suggested they go to the lounge for drinks.

"You know we have a min-bar in the room." She whispered seductively.

"But it doesn't have the good scotch."

She was surprised at the rebuff but played it off. "I guess a drink would be good."

He noticed her surprised face, he never turned her down but tonight he had bigger plans.

He took her by her hand and led her to the doors of the lounge the doorman opened the door and Rory entered. She looked around in disbelief, the whole place was lighted by candles and where there weren't candles there were flowers. She noticed that besides the staff they were the only two guests there, she looked over to Logan who just leaned in to give her a light kiss. He led her over to the chair she sat in the night they first met and had her sit down. He then proceeded to get down on his knee. At seeing this it was Rory who had now became nervous she started to wring her hands together, he smirked as he took one hand in his and with his other hand pulled out a small box.

He looked into her eyes and began a speech he had been practicing for over a month.

"Ace, I knew the moment you walked into this place that there was something special about you, at the time I thought it was your gorgeous face and great body but then I was fortunate enough to see you again and found out there was more to you than meets the eye. I got to know you and you became my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover… I know we only met six months ago but as cliché as this may sound I feel like we have known each other our whole lives. Every time I look your beautiful eyes I see the eyes I want to stare into everyday. I love the way you banter with me, your smile makes me forget about the bad day I may have had, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be…Everyday I thank God for making me lucky enough to have you come into my life, you're my everything… I love you more then I can ever say." He released her hand and took the ring out of its box, his hand was shaking as he held it to her "Lorelai, Rory, my Ace, will you marry me?" He stared at her waiting for a response.

He saw tears forming in her eyes and then the smile on her lips. "Yes."

"Really?"

She bent down and kissed him then proceeded to respond "Yes! Yes! Yes! I don't know what else you want me to say but my answer is yes!"

He slid the ring on to her finger then stood up bringing her up with him, they stood holding each other. She broke away and gave him a smile that extended to her whole face. "I love you Mac, nothing would make me happier than to call you my husband."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So was the proposal good enough? I just want to say that I've read the spoilers and I think they suck!!_


	31. That One Night

Chapter 31

_That One Night_

He walked out of the master bathroom when he heard whispering outside the bedroom door. He opened it to find his two blond blue eyed three year old boys, he bent down to be eye level with them.

"Hey buddies, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"There's a monster in my closet."

"Mine too." The other one added.

"A monster in both of your closets… Well we should probable go and slay them but it's late so how about we do that tomorrow and tonight you stay with me and your mom?"

The boys nodded with smiles then scurried up into the large bed.

"Hey buddies, just don't wake your mommy." As he said this he saw Rory open her eyes. "Sorry about that, there's a monster in both of their closets." He said with a smirk.

"You don't have to apologize, this is the reason why we got the King bed in the first place." She said with a smile on her lips.

He smiled remembering the conversation they had when buying the bed. He climbed into their bed; he turned to face his wife and stretched his arm over his little boys, who were snuggled in between them, to her once again expanding belly. Her hand intertwined with his and she smiled. "I love you." They whispered to each other.

He couldn't believe how different his life has been since the night they met over six years ago. He was no longer jealous of others in fact he was positive others were jealous of him, he was content and grateful. He didn't know it then but that one night changed his life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We'll that's it. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I know many of you probable wanted the wedding and all but truthfully I'm tired of writing it and sometimes it's better to end a story with a high (Or at least I hope it was a high.)_

_Thank you everyone for you reviews throughout this long story. _

_I hope that I'll be able to look past what will be happening on the show and be inspired to write again…But it doesn't look good. We'll see. _


End file.
